Our History
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Previously Title: How I Met the Woman of My Dreams. Nathan kids ask about how he and Brooke got together and the beginning of their family. Future Brathan and throwbacks.
1. Back to the Beginning

Nathan Scott looks through the pictures in the family album, smiling at how goofy his wife and kids are; his son Adam looks like the spitting image of his mother while Becca looks like a mixture of both. It still amazes him how after all that has happened that he has managed to keep his family intact. Nathan looks up as his two children come into the house home from school, Adam wearing his football jersey and Megan wearing her volleyball gear.

"Hey dad we have a question for you?" Adam asked jumping in the chair across from Nathan while Becca sits next to Nathan.

"What's on your mind?" Nathan tossed the album on the coffee table.

"Well we just wanted to know how you and mom met ya know? You keep promising to tell us but you never do." Becca replied turning so she looking at Nathan.

"Alright, how much time do you to have?"  
"We have enough time." Both replied getting ready for the story of their parents. Nathan looked at this kid and saw the excitement in their eye making him laugh.

"Well it all started during a game at Tree Hill High School….." He began.

Flashback

Nathan Scott was sprawled out on the court unconscious after taking steroids and Peyton and Lucas stood off to the side holding onto each other. Brooke was disgusted and turned to look for Nathan's parents; Brooke was shocked that Dan wasn't there because he never missed a game in Nathan's entire career.

"We have to get him out the ambulance. Please move." Some paramedic tried pushing Brooke out of the way.

"Can I come? I don't want him waking up alone." The paramedic nodded and she followed trying to calm her nerves. This was the first time she was actually going to alone with Nathan since the party where she screwed up everything but surprisingly he was the only one not mad at her. Haley had moved on to Mouth of all people and Lucas and Peyton were now attached to the hip leaving Nathan and Brooke alone.

When they got to the hospital Brooke was in the waiting room pacing silently praying to god that Nathan was okay not because she had feelings for him. When the doctor told her that she could go see him she ran into the room. At first he looked somewhat normal but when she got closer she could see how tired he was, probably because Dan pushes him too hard. She thought to herself as she sat next to his bed waiting for him to wake. She was determined to fix things between them because she felt just down right horrible about being that big a bitch towards him. He had done nothing to her except treat her best friend like shit and then move on to Hailey which shocked everyone.

2 hours later Nathan woke up and felt someone's hand on his and hair next to the hand like someone had put their head on the bed. He opened his eyes and got the shock of his life. Brooke Davis was sleeping in his hospital room, holding his hand. He knew that he should be really pissed but she was the only one in the room with him. He gently stroked her hair before the nurse came in with food.

"Good morning Mr. Scott its time for breakfast." He looked at the tray and nearly vomited.

"I can't eat anything." He pushed the tray back towards her.

"Just try and eat the Jell-O so you can take your medication." Brooke's head shot up and she looked around trying to remember where she was. Her eyes locked with Nathan's and she smiled which he returned.

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Well a) I didn't want you to wake up alone and b) I wanted to fix what I did."

"Don't worry about that, you were drunk and pissed at Lucas. I'm not mad at you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"You had everybody scared, Whitey's eyes were bulging out of his head."

"Ha ha I would pay to see that."

"Why'd you do it?" She asked softly as Nathan took a bite of his Jell-O.

"To show my dad that I could be better than him, but of course he wasn't there because of some stupid business dinner."

"I was surprised that he wasn't there, do you want me to call them?"

"You mean the hospital didn't?"

"No I told them not to, I didn't think you'd want to see Dan so I just called your mom and told her. She said not to worry that she wouldn't tell Dan and that she would see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Brooke."

"Its No problem. I mean after everything I did to you it's the least I could do."

"Yet again you couldn't have known what was going to happen that night. I was just has hurt as you were."

"I still feel bad."

"Well you shouldn't." He squeezed her hand before finishing his Jell-O. "Ya know this stuff isn't that bad." Brooke looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Mr. Scott, how are you feeling?"

"Well I was feeling like shit but then I had some Jell-O and feel a little better."

"Well you can go home this afternoon if you promise to not end up here again under these circumstances."

"I promise oh boy do I promise." The doctor nodded before turning to Brooke.

"Will you be paying for this?"

"Yes, my father's insurance will pay here's the card." The doctor nodded before leaving.

"Brooke you can't pay for all of this." Nathan felt bad for her paying for his mistake.

"Don't worry about, you can pay me back if you want."

"I might just do that." They laughed and got Nathan ready to go home.

"So do you want me to drive you home?"

"I don't want to go home, I can't go home."

"Alright we'll go to my house." She turned so Nathan got change into the clothes that Brooke had brought him last night. They left the hospital and drove around Tree Hill for awhile neither wanted to face reality that they would face the next day at school.

"So Brooke how did you get out of school?"

"Called my father told him that my boyfriend was in the hospital and he said that I should be there for him."

"You lied?"

"Yet again I didn't want you alone."

"We should go to school so I can get my work." She nodded and pulled into the Tree Hill High parking lot. It was lunch time and everyone was starring at them as they walked into the building. Nathan put his arm around her trying to make her feel better.

"Nathan man how are you?" Tim asked looking up from the girl he was trying to charm.

"Fine Tim I'm just fine." Nathan turned back towards the office but ran into Lucas and Peyton.

"Nathan what are you doing here?"

"I'm getting my homework, jeez Luke relax." They pounded fists and Nathan ran to catch up with Brooke.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Hailey called down the hallway trying to get his attention he turned towards her and his smile faded.

"What?"

"What are you doing with her?" Hailey stated pointed towards Brooke whose hand was on the door handle waiting for Nathan to join her in the office.

"What do you mean?"

"After everything that she did to us why are you with her?"

"She didn't mean to do anything, your best friend caused her to do it when he hooked up with my ex-girlfriend and you have no right to say shit like that to her and I'm with her because she was the only one in the hospital with me."

"Nathan come on." Brooke pleaded with him her eyes a little watery.

"Bye Hailey tell Mouth I said hi." He turned and joined Brooke in the office. "You okay?" She sniffed and nodded as the secretary gave them their homework and they left the building ignoring all the stares and gossip that filled the air after Nathan and Hailey's very public fight. Tomorrow they would face the world of Tree Hill High but today they were just going to go to Brooke's house and figure out what was going on between them and relax.


	2. Goold Old Cliche

To say that Brooke was confused would be a lie; she knew exactly what she was doing when she kissed him and knew well hoped for the opposite reaction that he gave her. She hoped that he would freak out and push her away so she wouldn't have to feel what she was feeling.

Brooke and Nathan had been hanging out after school a couple of days after Nathan was in the hospital and Brooke decided to just give in and kiss Nathan and to her surprise he kissed back. He was so gentle yet rough with her that when he pulled away to catch his breath she was left wanting more. They were so close to giving into passion and totally letting everything go to be with each other when Dan called ruining the perfect moment.

Nathan left screaming at Dan through the phone after giving Brooke one last kiss and promising that he would be back later. But that was almost 5 hours ago and Brooke had given up hope that he would actually come back leaving her to feel more alone then she had in a long time. Even after Lucas dumped her she didn't feel this alone, maybe she was just destined to be alone for the rest of her life.

Finally giving into sleep Brooke fell asleep watching the world cup for some reason. Why she had no clue probably because it was the only thing on that was actually exciting besides the talk shows about disgruntled exes who wanted revenge. After sleeping for what felt like 5 minutes to the overly-tired Brooke she grew restless and decided to go for a drive.

Tree Hill was such a small town that even cruising was boring. So Brooke decided to stop at the River Court after driving by 4 times to make sure that Lucas wasn't there. She sat on the one of the picnic tables and watched the few boats float freely on the river.

"Brooke what are you doing here?" She turned and saw Luke starring weirdly at her.

"Just thinking." She tried to sound bitchy but after what happened with Nathan she felt the bitchiness draining from her body leaving her vulnerable and just plain old normal something that people don't associate with Brooke.

"What's wrong?" He could read her like a book sometimes and Brooke at times hated it but now was actually relieved that he knew her so well.

"I kissed Nathan and we almost had sex and why am I telling you this?"

"Because I want to be your friend and help, so what happened after you kissed him?"

"Well like I said we got close to having sex but of course Dan called and he left promising to be back and that was 5 hours ago. So basically I screwed up royally this time."

"Well maybe something happened and he's out thinking like you are. I mean Nathan isn't the type to run away from something he cares about."

"He doesn't care about me, nobody does. I'm just the dumb bimbo cheerleader that no one can take seriously."

"People do care about you. It just takes time for them to warm up to your personality."

"You can stop lying now."

"He's right about _everything_." They turned and Nathan was standing on the court his eyes fixated on Brooke.

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk things out. I'll see you guys later." Luke stood up and walked past Nathan giving him a little push towards Brooke.

"Hey." Brooke turned back to the river as Nathan sat down next to her.

"I stopped by your house."

"As you can see I wasn't home."

"So I heard you talking to Luke and he's right ya know."

"Jeez you're just like him. Stop lying to me Nathan give me more credit than that."

"What are you talking about? I'm not lying I do care about you its just that what happened today caught me off-guard. I mean do you realize that we're making every high school cliché happen." Brooke chuckled a little against everything that was going on. "You know that we've both been through hell the past month with Lucas dumping you in front of everyone and Peyton kissing him in front of everybody therefore ending the relationship. That's why I don't want to rush into anything because I'm afraid of getting hurt again. The heart can only take so much before it breaks into a million pieces."

"And when it does break you have a hard time trusting people." Nathan nodded as the sun lowered to the horizon creating a picture perfect moment. Brooke smiled to herself as she inched closer to Nathan. They sat there watching the sunset before the cool breeze finally chilled them and they set off for home each preparing for the day ahead.

"Nathan what does this mean?" He stopped short of his car and looked at her.

"Whatever you want it to mean." He smiled at her before walking to his car. Finally coming up with a comeback Brooke rushed to his car before he pulled away.

"So that means if I think it's a booty call then it's a booty call?"

"No, we haven't had sex yet."

"Well if you come over that might change." She smiled and ran back to her car speeding off for home leaving Nathan in her dust. He shook his head as he started off towards her house curious as to where she was going with this. When he got to her house the front door was wide open he slowly made his way in and found a trail of clothes leading up the stairs. He laughed but picked them up on his way starting to realize that Brooke was probably naked upstairs waiting for him to come over.

When he finally got to the door to her bedroom he pulled the door open to find Brooke standing fully clothed with her arms in the air. He looked from her to the clothes in his hand and laughed. She smiled at him taking the clothes out of the hands throwing them on the floor in front of her closet.

"I knew that you would come over." He just merely laughed harder. "What's so funny?"

"Your little prank was so funny." She gave in and chuckled a little bit. "Now to really answer your question about what this is," He paused trying to catch his breath from laughing. "Only time will tell what this is." She looked up at him as he gently gave her a kiss.


	3. Gossip

Brooke Davis was used to people talking about her, inspecting every aspect of her life like they were her parents or something and after awhile she just started to not care. She sighed and put her head against her locker the cold metal slightly lowering her temperature. She left a hand on her arm and she looked up at the other topic of conversation at Tree Hill High Peyton Sawyer.

"I know you're mad at me but I thought you might want a friend with you today." Brooke smiled and leaned into Peyton giving her a hug.

"Why can't they find something else to talk about?"

"I don't know they've been talking about me for weeks."

"Its so old!" She cried getting the attention of the gossipers around her. She looked up and saw Nathan talking with Hailey and she felt jealous and worried that Nathan would go back to her. Instead of walking towards them she and Peyton kept on their way to class, she didn't have energy to put up with Hailey. This week had been one thing right after the other and Brooke was feeling drained.

She and Peyton choose to sit in the back so Brooke could put her head down and sleep. She didn't get much of it last night because she and Nathan were talking most of the night. Groaning as the bell rang Brooke lifted up her head and saw Nathan walk in late as usual with a huge smile on his face. Peyton turned towards Brooke who wasn't smiling. Nathan threw his stuff down and sat down in front of Brooke.

"Hey Brooke." He turned around and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, why don't you go ask Hailey." She snapped putting her head back down.

"What did I do?" Brooke's head stayed glued to the desk as she tried to hold back the tears that were trying to push their way out. She kicked the desk in frustration and needed some fresh air.

"Excuse me Ms. Butler but can I go to the bathroom?" The young blonde teacher nodded and Brooke shot up out of her seat and left the room breathing in the fresh air. She walked towards the bathroom but stopped when she heard Haley's voice. "…I'm sorry Mouth but I don't have feelings for you anymore, I guess I can't lie to you but I think Nathan wants to give us another shot." Brooke felt her eyes watering again and felt stupid for believing Nathan the jackass.

She slowly walked back to class forgetting all about having to go to the bathroom and caught Peyton's attention when she slumped down in her chair. Peyton looked at her watery eyes and when Brooke put her head down Peyton kicked Nathan's foot.

"What the hell Sawyer?" She threw a piece of paper at him and turned back towards the teacher. _What the hell did you do to Brooke? _He looked back at Brooke and when the teacher announced group work he turned his desk towards her.

"What did I do Brooke?"

"I think Nathan wants to give us another shot." Brooke answered her head still on the desk in her best Haley voice. Nathan and Peyton looked at each other and Peyton kicked him again.

"I didn't say that."

"Well then tell Haley that, I heard her talking to Mouth in the hallway. I'm not making this up." Nathan motioned for Peyton to give them privacy and she rolled her eyes moving over by Luke and Jake.

He put his hand on Brooke's, "After everything I told you last night do you really think I'd do that to you?" Brooke groaned and lifted her head on the desk looking him in the eye.

"I really don't know anymore."

"Come on Brooke don't shut me out. I wouldn't do that to you not after everything he put you through and she put me through. I know I have my jackass moments I mean come on people call me Nathan the Jackass but I'm being sincere here, I wanna get to know the real you." Brooke smiled a little and Nathan grinned at her. He lifted her chin a little and gave her a little kiss.

"Ya know that's gonna be all over school by lunch."

"Who cares?" He kissed her again while the bell rang out in class and kids ran off to tell their friends about what was going on between Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis. She just smiled and Nathan grabbed her hand on their way out of the room smiling at each other. The gossip mill was running by lunch; Brooke had overheard that she and Nathan were having sex during P.E. which made her laugh. Nathan sat across the table from her while everyone else sat around them. Brooke composed herself and looked up from her pudding.

"Hey Nate did you know that we had sex during P.E.?"

"Really how was it?" He asked opening his bag of Doritos.

"I hope it was good." She said watching the people at the table down from them watching intently. Nathan just smiled at Brooke and she squeezed his thigh under the table. The bell rang and Nathan stood up giving Brooke a hug before they split in opposite directions.

"I'll see you after school." She nodded and turned to join Bevon on the way to class. 'He's not that bad.' She thought as she sat in class.


	4. Happy Birthday

Brooke skipped up the front walk of Nathan's house excited about the day. She checked the time and smiled. Today was Nathan's birthday and she intended to make the best birthday ever. It had been 2 weeks since Nathan was in the hospital and things were actually going great between them despite everyone talking about them every second of the day.

Deb answered the door smiling at Brooke, Brooke loved Deb she was so sweet to her and wasn't an ass to Nathan. Deb laughed as Brooke skipped up the stairs to Nathan's room. Brooke stuck her head out and looked at Deb. "He's still asleep right?" Deb nodded going back to her paper and morning coffee.

Brooke opened Nathan's door and looked at him sleeping. She smiled again and broke into a run jumping on Nathan. He grunted as she landed on him opening one eye to look at her.

"Do you know what time it is?" She nodded and he tried pushing her off of him so he could back to sleep.

"Come on Nathan get up! It's your birthday and we have to celebrate."

"We can celebrate later." He mumbled pulling her off of him and wrapping an arm around her.

"Not gonna work buddy, get up." He shook his head no. "You'll like it come on." He groaned but got up making Brooke happy. After he was dressed Brooke dragged him out of the house smiling and skipping.

"So what are we doing for my birthday?"

"You want to know?" Nathan nodded as they got on the highway. "Well I'm not going to tell you." Brooke laughed as Nathan turned the radio up. He didn't really care where they went as long as they were together.

After driving for what felt like forever Brooke parked the car in front of an apartment building for what looked like one to Nathan. "What are we doing here?"

"We're picking something up." Nathan grabbed her hand as they walked into the building, a young brunette walked up to them and Brooke hugged her. "Nathan this is my cousin Jordan. Jordan this is my boyfriend Nathan."

"Happy Birthday." Nathan nodded and Brooke yet again pulled him back to the car.

"What's in your hand?" She smiled shyly and put the envelope away before Nathan could see what was they were tickets for.

"Nothing, you'll find out later." He pouted as she pulled into the Denny's parking lot. "Let's go eat."

"It's my birthday and you take me to Denny's?"

"Its only breakfast, the rest of the day you'll love I promise."

"I better or I'm gonna tickle you till you can't breath." Brooke only laughed and dragged Nathan into the restaurant. After they were seated Brooke starred out the window.

"So Mr. Big Shot how does it feel to be legal?"

"It feels like 17 nothing big about it." He shrugged and smiled at Brooke. "The only thing better about this birthday is you." Brooke blushed as their food came. Nathan tore into his food smiling as Brooke just ate normally. Brooke secretly wanted the day to fly so she could give Nathan his birthday present. Sure the basketball tickets were one thing but the other gift was much better. After Denny's Brooke dragged Nathan back to the car where they set off on the perfect birthday.

Hours later Nathan was dozing off in the car yet again while Brooke drove him to the hotel she rented for the night. She wanted to spend the night with Nathan and be with Nathan like both of them have wanted for quite some time now. Brooke had openly told him that she would have slept with him before they got together because he was hot and he just replied that she was beautiful beyond words.

When Brooke parked the car she slipped out and jogged into the hotel checking them in before waking Nathan. When he woke up he looked at his surroundings puzzled as to why they were at a hotel. "This is part one of your real birthday celebration."

"What's part two?" Brooke sighed and pulled the tickets out of her bag handing them to him. Nathan opened the envelope and did a double take. He looked from Brooke to the tickets and back to Brooke. He smiled and pulled her into a hug lifting her off the ground. He kissed over and over completely shocked that she would do something like this for him. No one would have done this for him.

"That's only part 2 there's still one more part." She slyly added before grabbing the bags out of the back and walking into the hotel. Nathan jogged to catch up with her taking the bags from her.

"I can't wait till tonight." He whispered in her ear as they stood in the elevator. He had an idea what the last part of tonight was and he couldn't wait. He had been waiting for them to sleep together since the night Brooke told him that she would've have slept with him even if they weren't together. He saw the real side of Brooke Davis, the side that no one saw because she wouldn't show people. He knew that people would love the real Brooke Davis just like he was beginning to with each passing day.

After they got settled in their room Nathan pulled Brooke down on the bed with him. She giggled as Nathan started tickling her making her gasp for air. He gently kissed her as she tried to catch her breath. "That wasn't fair." She playfully smacked him on the chest as they laid there.

"I don't care if it wasn't fair." She acted hurt and rolled of him.

"Come on just ready for the game, we have an hour to get ready and get there." He nodded and picked her tickling her again. She smacked his shoulder as he put her down. "Stop tickling me, it's not fair."

After the game Brooke led Nathan back their room quickly. As soon as the door was shut Nathan had Brooke pinned to the door. He picked her up and led them to the bed their shirts thrown haphazardly on the floor and Brooke's skirt thrown landed on the other bed.

Nathan loved every second of sleeping with Brooke. She was amazing in more ways than one and she had made this birthday by far the best birthday ever. As they laid there hours later Nathan couldn't stop smiling. Brooke had fallen asleep just moments ago and Nathan rubbed her back falling asleep too. Both had huge smiles on their faces as they slept.

The next morning Brooke dropped Nathan off at home. They shared a long and passionate kiss before Nathan unwillingly got out of the car; he didn't want to go home he wanted to stay with Brooke in that hotel room forever. His mother was sitting in the kitchen when he came home his father left for the dealership hours before.

"Hey Nathan how was your birthday?"

"It was great." He smiled remembering the night before and spending time with Brooke. "It was really great."


	5. Together We Stand

A/N: You may think that this chapter is too soon but it's all apart of my plan so just bear with me and its kinda long.

Brooke sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office anxiously waiting to find out the results of her tests that she had done last week. She didn't tell anyone that she was going to the doctor, she was too afraid that they would automatically think she was pregnant. She didn't want to think she could be pregnant, that was too much to deal with and knowing her luck Nathan would dump her like his dad.

The doctor finally called her name and she rushed into the room. "Well Ms. Davis it seems that you are pregnant." She fell of the stool she was sitting on crashing to the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Are you sure like 100?"

"Yes you're about a month along." Brooke nodded thanking the doctor before leaving and sitting in her car. She knew she should've cancelled her annual check-up she had a bad feeling something like this would happen. Now she had to tell Nathan and she hoped he would take it okay and let her down gently. Then she could run away and start over with her baby. Her baby, she thought she couldn't believe that she was having a baby.

Brooke pulled into school around lunch and set off to find Nathan. When she found him he was reading some magazine not paying attention to Tim who was trying to talk to him about the party tonight. She sat down next to Nathan instantly grabbing his attention. He looked up and smiled leaning into kiss her but she turned and he ended up kissing her cheek. Confused he shoved his magazine over to Tim turning towards Brooke.

"Where were you this morning?"

"I have to talk to you after practice." Before he could answer the bell rang and Brooke left for home since her father called her in sick today. She fell back onto her bed and cried. She was afraid of Nathan's reaction to her news and afraid of what her parents would say. "They'll probably kick me out or disown me even though both are horrible in their own." She said to the stuffed animal on her bed. She loved her hippo that her father gave her when she was little. It was to help her sleep during the nights that he was gone and couldn't lay with her till she fell asleep. She dozed off and woke up to the doorbell ringing downstairs. She jogged down the stairs and saw Nathan through the glass on the door.

"What do you need to tell me?" Nathan asked as she shut the front door. They stood in the foyer for almost 15 minutes when Brooke ushered Nathan upstairs.

"Sit down." Nathan knew what 'sit down' meant that meant there was bad news that he wasn't going to like. "Um….I guess I should tell you where I was this morning and the other morning I wasn't at school. Last week the doctor called to remind me of my annual check-up and I went in they ran some tests. Well today I got my test results." She stopped and took a deep breath sitting on the bed next to Nathan. The color drained from her face and tears prickled in her eyes.

"Brooke what's wrong? What did the doctor say?"

"I'm…………pregnant." She whispered the last part so Nathan wouldn't hear it but he did.

"Are you sure?" Brooke looked him her watery eyes meeting his scared and concerned eyes. Her head fell into her hands and she silently sobbed. "Brooke." He whispered lifting her chin with his finger. "Shh…it's okay." He rubbed her back as she clung to him.

"What am I going to do?"

"We'll figure something out." Brooke looked up pulling herself out of his arms slightly.

"You mean you're not leaving me?"

"I wouldn't leave you. You aren't going to go through this alone, its part of me too." Brooke smiled a little making Nathan smile too. "We can do this; I'll be by your side the whole time."

"You're the best Nathan."

"So are you have you told anyone else?"

"No who would I tell? Haley? Yeah she's not talking to me because I stole her boyfriend so I'm just gonna go up to her and say oh yeah Hales by the way your ex-boyfriend got me pregnant on his birthday. My parents are going to flip might even kick me out. Luke? I highly doubt he'll like to know that his brother got his ex-girlfriend pregnant. Peyton? Well I could probably tell her but I don't think she'll take the news so well."

"Alright I take that as a no." Brooke nodded and locked her eyes on the floor beneath her. "You have to tell your parents and when you do I'll be right there with you."

"When did you get so mature and sweet?"

"It's all a part of being 18, it comes with the age." Brooke giggled a little when she heard her parents come in from their business trip. Brooke's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. She swallowed and got up grabbing Nathan's hand for support as she made her way downstairs. Nathan gave her hand a squeeze and she walked into the living room where her parents were sitting.

"Um…mom, dad can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Why of course sweetie what's wrong?" Her mother asked sitting up and looking at her daughter's worried expression.

"Well um…now you have to promise to hear me out."

"Alright dear."

"I'm pregnant." Her mother's mouth fell open and her father sat up straight starring Nathan down. Her father was furious.

"How could you go and do something that stupid? I thought you had some self respect after what happened in California? What the hell has gotten into you?" Brooke started crying.

"I didn't want to get pregnant but I did. You of all people should know about surprises. You didn't even want me!" Brooke screamed glaring at her father.

"Don't speak to me like that young lady; I've given you everything you needed."

"Except parents." She muttered the tears still falling.

"Brooke maybe you should think about getting an abortion."

"No, I got pregnant and I'm going to live with it. My baby deserves the life I never had."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you guys are shitty parents. You're never home and only care about business deals and money never about me. This is the only time since I was 11 that we've actually talked for more than 2 seconds. You guys don't love me."

"That's enough young lady I won't have you speaking to me like that in my house!" Her father bellowed.

"Fine! Then I'll leave your fucking house!" She ran out of the room and up to her room. Nathan had no choice but to follow her. She stood in front of her closet throwing things in the duffel bag and suitcase that sat behind her. "Where am I going to go?" Nathan could see the tears falling and she didn't seem to care. She just kept throwing clothes in the bags.

"You can stay with me." She looked at him not knowing what to do.

"You're parents won't let me. Nathan its okay I'll just find a place to stay."

"Brooke you can't afford to find a place to stay."

"I can't impose on you." She sniffled and grabbed her bags. "Can you give me a ride?" He nodded and took her bags downstairs for her. She grabbed her hippo and marched down the stairs. With her candle lighter in one hand and the hippo in another she walked into her father's office where he sat drinking like usual. "I have something for you." She held the hippo up and lit it on fire throwing it on her father's desk. "What happened in California wasn't my fault and you know that!" She walked out of the room and out of the house never to return.

Nathan looked over at Brooke the hurt written all over her face breaking his heart. He hated that he couldn't do anything about it and that she needed to deal with it by herself. Against his better judgment he pulled into his driveway and ushered Brooke into the house. Nathan thanked his lucky stars when he saw his father wasn't home but his mother was.

"Mom we have to talk to you."

"What's up Nathan?" He nudged Brooke to tell her and she took a deep breath and looked Deb in the eye.

"I'm pregnant." Deb's eyes widen for a moment before she contained herself.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." She stood up from her seat and gave Brooke a hug as Brooke cried.

"Her parents technically threw her out." Deb sighed having some clue what Nathan was going to ask. "Will you help us get a place of our own?" Deb was shocked; she wasn't expecting Nathan to ask that.

"Of course Nathan we'll go 50/50." Nathan smiled a little and hugged his mom. "And until you get a place you can stay here."

"Thank you." Nathan whispered in her ear as he pulled away. Brooke just stood there and watched the action from the sidelines unsure of the future. He grabbed Brooke's hand and led her upstairs. "Are you okay?"

"I wasn't expecting you to do something like that." Nathan pulled her into his lap.

"It just popped into my head. I know that I'm totally not acting like myself right now but how can I when our lives are changed forever? I think its time for a personality change anyway. Our kid isn't going to grow up with a jackass for a father." Brooke sighed and rested her head on Nathan's shoulder. He rubbed her back and soon she fell asleep. He laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep dreaming of the future.

A/N Dos: So um…what do you think? Too soon? The next chapter will be good at least I hope you thinks its good…..so you know what to do make me feel special and review it!


	6. I Want to Know Everything

If you had asked Nathan Scott what his life would be like at 18 he would tell you that he was going to play ball for the best college in the country and then he would go on to play for the best pro team in the country. He wouldn't say that he would be having a baby with his girlfriend. He wouldn't say that he was scared to tell his father that he was going to put his dreams on hold to support his child. He knew one thing for sure as he laid there with Brooke fast asleep in his arms that he wasn't going to leave his child or Brooke and do what Dan did.

He knew that he was going to help Brooke raise their son and he was going to do the right thing and marry Brooke. He knew that he loved her since the moment he woke up in the hospital with her by his side. He knew that the next couple of months were going to be hard and he would be by Brooke's side. They were going to do this together and put up strong and united front. He wasn't going to bail on her, he was going to show her the love and affection she deserved.

He was shocked by his mother agreeing with him to help him with a place to stay for them. He thought that she would decline saying something about responsibility and having to deal with his actions and the repercussions. It was only a matter of time before Dan found out and Nathan hoped that by that time he and Brooke were out of the house and away from him.

Brooke stirred in his arms and he smiled down at her. It was almost 2 in the morning and he had been watching her sleep since he woke up at 10 when he heard his parents going to bed. Brooke lifted her head her eyes squinting to read the bright clock before settling on Nathan. She returned his smile and cuddled into his arms.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since about 10."

"You should sleep."

"Brooke you've been asleep since 3 yesterday afternoon." She nodded and sat up pulling the sheet up with her by instinct. She looked down and saw her clothes that she wore yesterday replaced with a tank top and a pair of sweats.

"So why are you up?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Us and the future. What's gonna happen in May when we graduate, what's gonna happen after the baby comes."

"You know you can still go to school right? I can handle raising this baby alone."

"I'm not leaving you; you and I will figure something out so we can both go to school. You will not do this alone." She smiled and kissed Nathan's cheek. "I'm always there for you always by your side."

"I'm just worried about what's going to happen afterwards."

"Afterwards?"

"After we've had the baby what's gonna happen then?" He just shook his head; he didn't have answer and wasn't about to make one up.

"We'll just have to see." She yawned and laid her head on Nathan's shoulder. "So random question but what's your favorite color?"

"What?" She snickered looking at him with a strange look on her face.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red, yours?"

"Blue."

"Now why'd you ask that?"

"I don't know everything little thing about you and I wanna know. I mean what happens when our child asks me what's your favorite color and I don't know?"

"You're odd you know that?"

"I'm not odd, I just thought about what I knew about you while you were sleeping and it's a very limited amount of stuff."

"Well what do you want to know about me?" Nathan looked at her and smiled at her equally big smile.

"Everything." He kissed her and settled in for her to tell him everything about her. Brooke couldn't believe that Nathan really wanted to talk to her, no boyfriend of hers actually wanted to know anything about her and it made her fall even more in love with Nathan. She had to admit that the reason she pulled the stunt at the party before Nathan's collapse was because she had feelings for him. She didn't know one girl who didn't have some sort of crush on Nathan.

They talked until Deb came into to get them up for school and while Brooke took a shower Deb took Nathan aside. "Are you Nathan?"

"I'm good mom. She's amazing and I know that we're going to make it through."

"I'm so happy that you're going to stick by her side."

"Thanks mom." He hugged his mother as Brooke emerged from the bathroom smiling at Nathan hugging his mom. It was such a night and day change with him since he was in the hospital it was like he actually cared about people. Nathan walked past Brooke to take a shower and he turned smiling at her before continuing on his way.

After Nathan had taken a shower and they had eaten breakfast they were on their way to school. Brooke felt a little uneasy about going to school now that she and Nathan knew that she was pregnant. It was only a matter of time until everyone found out that she was pregnant and then she would the object of their attention again. Nathan could feel Brooke's uneasiness and grabbed her hand trying to make her feel better. He didn't want her to feel like she was alone like she was thinking in her head. He wanted to just run away with her at his side never looking back and start their family together.

They walked into school and people naturally watched them and Nathan suppressed the urge to laugh at their openness about the gossiping. He never really paid attention to the rumors that people started and he didn't see the point of starting the rumors because it usually got back to the "victims" and then a huge uproar started and it was a vicious cycle that Nathan didn't want any part of it.

Nathan walked to Brooke's locker with her and carried her books for her. Luke and Peyton watched from a distance and then Haley came up to them smiling. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing." Peyton replied walking away to meet up with Brooke. They had somewhat made up but it was for sure and Peyton wanted to know what was wrong with Brooke. She knew that something was up and she was going to find out.

Peyton passed Nathan on his way to class and they smiled at each other. She found Brooke sitting in the back of the room with her head down on the desk. "Hey Brooke." Brooke mumbled something as Peyton sat down before lifting her head.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted and Peyton's eyes got wide. "And before you ask I'm keeping the baby and Nathan and I are going to raise the baby."

"Wow." Brooke searched her face for some emotion but found nothing.

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't I promise. How far along are you?"

"About a month." Peyton sensed that Brooke was telling her because she needed a friend and Peyton was going to be there for Brooke. Peyton wrapped an arm around Brooke and Brooke just laid her head on her shoulder.

"Aren't you glad the season's over?" Peyton joked hoping to make Brooke smile and it did.

"Yes!" They laughed the rest of the class and as the bell rang Peyton and Brooke walked with each other to P.E. it was their blow off class. They usually just sat and did nothing watching everyone else do things. Peyton excused herself from the group and walked over to Nathan who was joking around with Tim.

"What can I do for you Peyton?"

"She told me." He nodded excusing himself from Tim and leading her away from Tim. "Are you really going to be there for her?"

"Yes."

"Are you guys gonna get married?"

"I would hope so." Peyton starred at Nathan like he was from another planet.

"What have you done to the real Nathan Scott?" Nathan laughed and looked over at Brooke who was reading a book.

"I really don't know. I mean I look at her and know that she's having my kid and I can't turn my back on her. I love her."

"Awe Nathan that's sweet." Peyton gushed dragging Nathan over to the rest of the group who were sitting around before class started. Brooke looked up from her book as Nathan was sitting down next to her. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly everything didn't seem so bad and with Nathan by her side she could face anything.


	7. Dreaming During Class

Nathan and Brooke sat in class in the back with Peyton and Luke. The teacher was droning on and on about some paper they had to write and present today but it seemed that Nathan was the only one paying attention which was a shock. Brooke was dozing behind Nathan hidden so the teacher couldn't see her. She was so tired and today was just one of those days.

Brooke awoke to the sound of screeching desks on the tile floor and she lifted her head looking at Nathan who had his desk turned towards her. "Morning sleepy head." He joked as Luke and Peyton moved their desks by theirs.

"So what are we doing?"

"We have to write about our heroes."

"Why?"

"Because the teacher said so." Peyton joked nudging Brooke lightly. Nathan just laughed and got to work on his paper while Brooke just put her head against his shoulder trying to sleep a little bit more. If she was called on to share she would come up with something on the spot because she needed to rest. Nathan just kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

Brooke was starting to hate today; every time she fell asleep something woke her up and this time was no different. The moment she drifted into a peaceful slumber someone's high pitched voice woke her up, she cursed the girl out in her head groaning silently. She just wanted to sleep. She went to lay her head back on Nathan's shoulder but he wasn't there she opened her eyes and he was standing in the front of the room with his paper in his hand.

"Everyone knows who I am but I don't think you know who my hero is." Nathan started starring at Brooke who was looking at the desk with fascination. "My hero is Brooke Davis. She is strong and confident and I don't think that anyone could do anything she's gone through. She is always putting others before herself making sure that everyone else is happy even while she's breaking down on the inside. It's very rare that you see Brooke Davis without her megawatt smile and you can count on her to make you laugh when you're done. She's not just the slut cheerleader everyone makes her out to be. She's an amazing person and I wanna know Brooke will you marry me?"

Nathan shook Brooke away and she woke up with a start looking around. It was all a dream. She was still in P.E. he looked at her like she was crazy by the look on her face. "You ready to go to class?"

"I slept the whole class?"

"Yeah I told the teacher that you weren't feeling good so she let you sleep. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just scared me a little." He nodded and looked at her again trying to read her face but found nothing and walked with her to class. Brooke couldn't shake the weird feeling that she was feeling. That dream felt so _real_ it was creepy how real it felt to Brooke. It's not the first time she's thought of something like that happening. She always wanted her marriage proposal to be in front of everyone.

But the one person who was asking her never changed; it was always Nathan Scott. Back in freshman year when Brooke made the cheerleading squad and Nathan made the basketball team Brooke knew that they would both be the cliché romance of their class. She had given into the cliché and had feelings for him. But she gave up those feelings when Peyton announced that she and Nathan were going out.

That was the first time that Brooke had ever truly suffered a broken heart. She knew that some time or another; her and Nathan would eventually hook up but she never thought that they would be dating or expecting a baby before they graduated. Everyone thought that Nathan and Haley would end up together but Brooke always knew that it would fizzle out because Haley was trying to change Nathan into something he wasn't. You can't change who a person has been since well forever.

"Brooke! Brooke!" Nathan called waving his hand in front of Brooke's face trying to snap her out of whatever she was in.

"Huh?"

"What's with you?"

"Sorry I spaced again."

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm feeling fine, just zoned out."

"I can tell, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah just a little out of it." She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked towards their math class. She loved having Nathan around he was always the best.

"Hey Nathan dude I'm throwing a huge party tonight you should come." Tim exclaimed falling into the seat in front of Nathan's. Nathan looked amused and interested at first but he wasn't in a party mood.

"Sorry Tim I got other plans?"

"With Haley?" Nathan smacked him upside the head and pointed towards Brooke who was yet again spacing out. "Oh sorry. Hey Brooke." She didn't answer just starred off into space and had a far off look in her eyes.

"Brooke!" Nathan shook her gently concerned to why she was spacing out this much.

"Huh?"

"You spaced again."

"Sorry it's just this dream has me thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing important." She shook her head before getting out her math homework. She just wanted to get out of school and go home to go back to sleep. She wasn't sleeping and it was bugging the hell out of her.

Nearly an hour later Brooke sluggishly made her way out of Math and to her locker dragging her feet she was more tired than anything now that she had actually paid attention. Nathan had gone to his locker which was closer to the class then Brooke's and he met up with Brooke at her locker.

"Hey Nathan." Brooke mumbled leaning her head on his shoulder while she twirled the lock to open.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah I just had this weird dream during P.E. and it's got my mind overworking making me tired."

"What was your dream about?" He asked while she threw some stuff into her bag before they walked off.

"We have to right this paper in English about our heroes or something and you stood up having actually paid attention and you went on and on about me then asked me to marry you." Nathan looked at her over the car leaning on the top to look at her.

"Well you are my hero." She laughed getting into the car. The ride back to Nathan's was silent as Nathan's mind was in overdrive. He had decided today after talking to Peyton that he was going to propose but didn't have any ideas but now that Brooke told him about her dream that maybe just maybe he would do at school. It was a long shoot but then he knew all their friends would be there and she would never expect it. He pulled into his driveway thankful to have both of his parents away he made a mental note to call Peyton and talk to her because she of all people besides Brooke would know what Brooke what want.


	8. Making Dreams Reality

Nathan checked on Brooke was sleeping and walked downstairs and outside. He dialed Peyton's number and sat down in a patio chair. "Hello?"

"Hey Peyton it's Nathan."

"What can I do for you?"

"I wanna propose to Brooke at school."

"What!" She exclaimed a hint of laughter in her tone.

"What it won't be that hard, easier then if I did it somewhere else plus you guys would already be there."

"Nathan are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I mean Brooke had this dream where I proposed to her in front of our English class."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Now there's an idea."

"An idea?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Talking on the phone with you."

"Then meet me at school."

"Why?"

"If you want your plan to work meet me at school." Nathan hung up the phone and scribbled a note to Brooke before driving back to school. Peyton was leaning against her car when Nathan pulled up and together they walked to their English class. Ms. Walters their teacher was sitting at the desk grading when they walked in.

"Nathan? Peyton? What are you two doing here after school? Did you guys have practice?" Ms. Walters knew that they wouldn't be at school after school got out unless they had practice.

"No we didn't have practice we actually came here to talk to you about something." Nathan started feeling nervous butterflies going crazy in his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Anything that's said here stays here right?" Peyton asked knowing that Nathan didn't want everyone to know about Brooke.

"Yes of course." Nathan felt a little better. Ms. Walters has always been his favorite teacher since freshman year because she didn't treat them like their stereotypes or when they had partner projects she wouldn't put them with their cliques.

"Brooke's pregnant and I want to propose." Nathan looked at Ms. Walters to gauge her reaction and she "awed" which made Nathan smile.

"But how can I help?"

"Well were you by any chance going to have us write a paper about our heroes?" Peyton asked as a lone student walked past the classroom.

"Yes I was going to have you guys do that for homework why?"

"Could you possibly have us present them in class?" Nathan asked the gears working in his head.

"I guess I could why?"

"That's how I'm going to propose to Brooke."

"Then that's what we'll do." The two teens stood up and Nathan hugged Ms. Walters.

"Thank you."

"No problem." They waved and left smiling at how fun tomorrow was going to be.

"So do you have a ring?"

"Maybe." Peyton stopped and looked at Nathan's smirking face.

"Do you or don't you?"

"I do."

"Good now where is it? I wanna see it."

"That would require a ride."

"Alright I've got time."

"Follow me." He sped off in his car and she shook her head following him. 30 minutes later they pulled up in front of a small house and an elderly couple of sitting out on the porch laughing and sipping lemonade. Nathan got out of the car the woman's face lit up and Nathan wrapped his arms around her smaller slender frame while the man still sitting shook hands with Nathan.

"Oh Peyton this is my grandmother Linda and my Grandfather Greg my mom's parents of course." Peyton chuckled a little at Nathan's save. "Grandma, grandpa this is my girlfriend's friend Peyton."

"Nathan what brings you here?" He leaned against the pillar behind him and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well you see my girlfriend is pregnant." Linda's face fell at the word pregnant. "And I want to propose to her."

"Oh I see." Greg rubbed Linda's back as she smiled and squeezed Nathan's hand. "Let me get you the ring." Nathan smiled and helped his grandma up and followed her into the house and Greg motioned for Peyton to come in. She smiled and followed Nathan into the house when her phone started ringing. Nathan turned towards her his eyes wide and Peyton walked out of the house to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Peyton have you seen Nathan?" Peyton could see Brooke sitting on Nathan's bed biting her lip she never did well without knowing where her boyfriends were.

"No sorry, did you try calling him?"

"Yeah but it went to voice mail."

"Maybe he had a meeting with Whitey or something."

"Yeah maybe you're right, what are you doing?"

"Um….nothing just getting some art supplies." She hated lying to Brooke after what had happened but this was her own good. "She'll never know." Peyton kept reciting over and over in her head.

"You wanna meet up at the mall or something?"

"Sure I'll see you there in 45 minutes."

"Alright." Both girls hung up and Peyton went back into the house to find Nathan.

"Hey Nate I'm gonna go keep Brooke occupied for awhile so you have time to write your speech thingy."

"Okay thanks Peyton."

"No problem but if she finds I lied about not knowing where you were or where I was then you have to stick up for me."

"Don't worry about it." Nathan kissed his grandma's cheek before he left and Peyton waved as she pulled away going to the mall while Nathan went to his house. He walked in and saw his mom sitting in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey mom what are you doing?"

"Oh well I thought that since your father's out of town again that I would make us some dinner."

"Oh well do you have some time?"

"Sure what's up?"

"I need you help with something."

"Okay?"

"I'm proposing to Brooke tomorrow at school." Deb nodded and Nathan continued. "And I need your help writing my speech thingy."

"Alright." They sat in the living room and got right to work and finished up right before Brooke came in the door with a huge smile on her face. Deb left them in the living room going to finish dinner and Nathan pulled Brooke into his lap.

"Hey where were you this afternoon?"

"Oh I had a meeting with Ms. Walters."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing she just wanted to go over my paper. Where were you?"

"I went to the mall with Peyton."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was nice just hanging out with her without all the drama." Brooke beamed and Nathan kissed her cheek. "Did we have math homework?"

"I don't know."

"That's right you never pay attention."

"I pay attention at the right moments."

"Sure and those right moments would be when we're watching a movie."

"No." Brooke just laughed and went to help Deb finish up dinner. Nathan pulled the crumpled paper from behind him and smoothed it out.

"Hey Nate it's time for dinner." He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. They sat down and had a nice dinner laughing at Brooke's zoning in and out for the day and at Nathan's jokes. Nathan didn't remember a time when everything was so nice drama free.

Brooke and Nathan did the dishes and then watched a movie while Deb did work in the den. Brooke had her head on Nathan's lap and he was mindlessly playing with her hair. "This is nice." She commented as Nathan yet again changed the channel. "It would be nicer if you could make up your mind." Nathan sighed and put the remote down. Brooke looked up at the screen and sighed in horror. Nathan had turned on some rerun of a basketball game. "No Nathan turn this off."

"No if you don't want to watch you don't have to."

"You're stubborn."

"I know but you still love me." Nathan smiled and looked at Brooke's shaking head noticing the smile on her face as she tried to hide the growing smile.

"That I do but we're still not watching basketball!" She exclaimed grabbing the remote and turning on the Disney Channel. It was some cartoon that Nathan could remember stumbling on the morning after the Championships. He smiled and pulled Brooke closer.

"Now this is nice." He commented as they laid there watching Little Mermaid. Brooke was fast asleep on top of him as they laid there on the small couch. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "One more day." He muttered to himself as he drifted off to sleep. Deb stopped in the doorway and smiled at Brooke and Nathan. She threw a blanket over them and went to bed.

The next morning Nathan woke up and Brooke was already in the shower. He decided to shower in the other shower and leave a little early to meet up with Peyton to go over everything.

Brooke arrived at school 5 minutes before 1st period since she had to call Bevin to pick her up. She was little angry that Nathan just left without even telling Brooke that he was leaving or why he was leaving. She walked to English as a wave of nausea hit her and she ran into the bathroom. After she was done she wiped her mouth and cleaned up before walking to English. Everyone looked at her as she walked in and just sat down. Ms. Walter's knew not to question what was wrong and just went on teaching.

"Hey you okay?" Nathan asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah just a little sick this morning." He nodded and went back to "paying attention" to Ms. Walters.

"So I want you guys to take some time and write your hero papers and in a little bit we'll present them to the class." Brooke's jaw hit the floor as Nathan and Peyton moved their desks so they were in a little group.

"This isn't real?"

"What are you talking about? We have to write a paper so get working!" Peyton laughed at the look on Brooke's face while she gave Nathan a high five between them. They watched as Brooke shook her head and starred down at her paper. Nathan just wrote down random stuff until Ms. Walter's announced that they were starting presentations.

Some perky cheerleader volunteered first talking about some anorexic model that probably weighed 75 pounds and thinks she's fat. After what felt like forever Ms. Walter's looked up from her desk at Nathan and he nodded his head. "Nathan Scott why don't you tell us about your hero," She started noticing Brooke's head shot up. "What basketball player are you going to tell us about today?"

"Well you're probably thinking that my hero is some great basketball player who has a lot of money, plays for the best team in the world, and has all the women chasing after him but no I'm hero is Brooke Davis." He paused and everyone turned to look at Brooke who had her eye's glued to Nathan's. "Now you're probably wondering why I would choose Brooke Davis to be my hero well let me tell you. Brooke Davis is such a strong person to put up with everyone talking about her both positive and negative; she's always there for her friends no matter what they've done to her. She always has a smile on her face even when on the inside she feels lower than dirt and no matter what you say about her she will always help you if you need help. She is an amazing cheerleader and an amazing leader might I add. I guess what I'm trying to say is Brooke will you marry me?" Nathan looked up from his paper setting it down on the desk in front of him and pulling the ring out of his pocket. Brooke's jaw was on the floor as Peyton poked her in the ribs trying to get her out of her seat. She slowly got up and walked to the front of the room where Nathan stood. Nathan smiled down at her before getting down on one knee. "So Brooke Davis will you marry me?" He asked again holding the ring out to her and she didn't realize that tears were falling down her face and she when they hit her shirt she shook her head yes her voice long gone. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up kissing her. The whole class clapped as they stood in front of the class wrapped in their own world. They pulled apart and Brooke blushed.

"Thank you Ms. Walters." Nathan hugged her as Brooke jaw yet again fell open.

"No problem Nathan I think you're classmates should be thanking you for getting them out of their homework." He smiled and the bell rang. He grabbed his stuff and Brooke's and walked to P.E. together.

"Congratulations guys." Tim said walking up behind them. Brooke just smiled starring that the beautiful ring on her finger.

"Thanks Tim."

"Are you having an engagement party?"

"Yes a non-alcoholic one." Brooke gushed as Nathan put his arm around her waist.

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you too Nathan." He put his forehead to hers and got lost in her beautiful eyes. Everything was fine until-

"What the hell!" Nathan knew that voice anywhere. It could only be…….

Author's note: alright that's 5 pages and I'm working on the next one……oh yeah my chiffy! You have to guess who you think the person is before I post at least 5! Tootles!


	9. Peeling Back a Layer

Brooke always wondered what it would be like when she met her soul mate; she dreamt that she would feel butterflies every time she saw him, smile every time she thought about him, know that he would be there for her whenever she needed him, and stick with her when things were at their lowest. She never knew who her soul mate would be but now she knows.

She knows that she is supposed to spend the rest of her life with Nathan. She's supposed to support him in everything he does and be his cheerleader. She knew that since they were getting married that things were going to be rough but they would get through it. She knew this because they were over the major hill of the surprise pregnancy which was a shocker to both.

She felt like a young pre-teen girl with a silly crush on the hottest boy in her class. Every time she saw Nathan she felt her knees go weak. Every time he kissed her she melted into his touch loving every minute, no second of it. Every time someone mentioned Nathan it brought a smile to her face and she loved falling asleep with his arm around her waist resting on her stomach. She just loved Nathan more than she loved Lucas.

She knew that she should tell Lucas but she didn't know how he was going to handle it. They broke up not even 2 months ago and here she was pregnant and marrying his brother. But she hoped that he would take it well since he was so madly in love with Peyton. Peyton, she thought probably already knew considering she helped Nathan plan the whole proposal thing since she wasn't shocked when Nathan publicly announced for her. Brooke couldn't believe that he actually pulled something off without her knowing considering Brooke Davis knows everything.

She smiled and looked at Nathan as they drove to Lucas's. She had asked him to come with her while they were in the doctor and he agreed not wanting her to do it alone since they were in it together. Nathan had secretly already talked to Lucas and he was okay with it. He gave Nathan the typical 'hurt and die' speech and Nathan just chuckled. It was odd how happy Lucas had become since he had finally admitted to himself and Brooke that he was in love with Peyton.

Nathan pulled in front of Lucas's and Brooke slowly got out of the car smoothing the wrinkles out of her knee length skirt. Nathan came around and grabbed her hand as they walked up to the side door that led right into Lucas's room. Nathan knocked twice and Lucas slowly answered the door.

"Hey Nathan, Brooke." Brooke gave him a hug and walked into the room surprised to see Peyton there sitting on Lucas's bed. "So what's up?"  
"Um…I have something to tell you." Brooke answered softly looking at the floor gathering up her courage. "I'm pregnant and Nathan and I are getting married." She finally said looking at Lucas straight in the eye.

"Wow, who would've thought?" Lucas fell back on his bed pretending to be shocked. "Are you happy?" Brooke shook her head and Lucas smiled. "Then I'm happy. You're one of my best friends Brooke and as long as your happy I'm happy." Brooke smiled and her and Luke shared another hug. "Congratulations little brother." Lucas smacked Nathan's shoulder and the group settled into a nice silence just enjoying each other's company.

Later on after Brooke and Nathan had left they sat in Nathan's room listening to Deb and Dan arguing down the hall. Brooke sat with her head leaning on Nathan's shoulder while Nathan rubbed her back.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked testing the waters.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"  
"You're not going to ask me my favorite color again, are you?"  
"No, it's something else."

"Okay ask away."

"What happened in California that your dad is upset about?" Brooke tensed under Nathan's touch and tightly shut her eyes trying to block out the mental images that came flooding back. "Brooke?" She shook her head the tears starting to fall. She took a deep breath and looked up into Nathan's concerned eyes.

"When I left after Luke told me he loved me I went out with a friend that I ran into on my way home. I met this guy Mike and he must've slipped me something in my drink because all of a sudden I got really like out of it and he took advantage of me. Then before I came home I found out that I was pregnant turns out he didn't feel like being safe and I wound up having an abortion." She kept her eyes glued to the bed not wanting to see Nathan's expression. He lifted her chin with his index finger and kissed her.

"That wasn't your fault and you should know that."

"I shouldn't have gone out or left my drink unattended too. I've been to thousands of parties yet I was so stupid that night."

"Brooke stop thinking it's your fault. You can't predict what people are going to do. You were just an innocent bystander that some asshole pried upon. So stop blaming yourself because you were the victim." He wrapped her tightly in his arms as she sobbed silently. He hated the fact that someone could use an innocent girl like that and not feel bad about it. Brooke had stopped crying having fell asleep and Nathan rubbed her back as his parent's argument got louder. He sighed knowing that when his dad came home and found out he would flip but not this bad. He finally drifted off to sleep with his parents screaming about how Nathan screwed up his life.


	10. A Gift From the Davis'

Nathan woke up a feeling of panic washing over him, Brooke wasn't in bed with him. He shot up as his phone rang hoping that it wasn't the hospital saying something was wrong with Brooke. "Hello?"

"Nathan get up and get dressed."

"Brooke? Where are you?"

"I'm sitting in our new apartment."

"When did we get a new apartment?"

"This morning."

"How did we get a new apartment?"

"My parents set it up for us." Nathan smiled to himself and got dressed while Brooke walked him through the apartment as he drove. It made him happy knowing that she was happy and her parents were making an effort to be in her life instead of shutting her out in her time of need. As Nathan got out of the car Brooke came up behind him covering his eyes with her hands guiding him forward. Nathan smiled against her hands knowing that she was struggling because he had a least a good 4 inches on her. After walking for a little bit longer Brooke halted Nathan to a stop and removed her hands to open the door.

"Close your eyes." He did and let her guide him into the room. "Okay open them." He opened his eyes and his jaw fell open at the sight in front of him. The apartment was huge and already had furniture in it. He turned to Brooke who smiled pulled him down the small hallway and still his mouth hung open, he did not expect their apartment to be huge and have furniture in it. Brooke led Nathan into their new bedroom and his mouth fell open again.

"You're parents did all of this for us?" Brooke nodded and walked over to Nathan wrapping her arms around him. He looked down at her and saw a calm almost peaceful expression on her face which brought a smile to his face. She had been stressed ever since she left her house and now they could both relax and finish out high school.

"I love this place Nate." She whispered after they had been standing there for several minutes and Nathan gently kissed the top of her head. "I have to show you one more thing." He nodded and followed her out of the bedroom and into another room right off the bedroom. She opened the door and it was small room with white walls and his eyes landed on the furniture in the corner of the room and Nathan looked up at Brooke. She had a small smile spread on her face as she slowly walked over to where Nathan was standing. "My parents are paying for everything, the wedding, the apartment, even stuff for when's the baby's born."

"Are you they trying to buy us or something?"

"No they just want our child to have what it needs and they said that they would even arrange for us to go to school." She looked up at Nathan and gently kissed him. "You even said that we had to get out of your house because you're afraid Dan's going to do something so now we're out of the house."

"Yeah." He smiled and kissed Brooke as they walked back into the living room. "We should go get our stuff from my house." She nodded and they went back to Nathan's to break the news to his mom. Nathan slowly walked up the front walk of his childhood home. This was going to be harder than telling his mom that he could his girlfriend pregnant. He was telling his mom that he was moving out of his childhood home and probably never to come back. Brooke knew that Nathan was nervous, she could read Nathan like an open book at times and right now was one of those times. She rubbed the small of his back which in return he stopped and gently kissed her for knowing him so well. Sure they hadn't been dating very long but they knew each other inside and out. Nathan took a deep breath and grabbed Brooke's hand before entering the house earning the attention of both of his parents that were sitting in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Mom, dad we have something to tell you." He made sure to look at both of his parents both looking at Brooke who nudged him with her elbow still holding onto his hand. "We're moving out." He blurts out just wanting to get it over with. His mom's face fell the tears welling up in her eyes and his dad shocked.

"Where are you going to live? How are you going to live?"

"My parents have decided to step in and be good parents helping us out. We don't want to be a burden to you Mrs. Scott." Deb smiles at Brooke's words.

"You weren't a burden." She gets up and hugs Nathan and then Brooke while Dan just sits there shocked that Nathan was finally leaving after threatening to for years. Nathan and Brooke walked out of the kitchen and went up to his room to gather up their things.

"Are you okay?" She asked when they were alone in Nathan's room with the door shut tightly.

"Yeah I'm okay, are you okay?" She shook her head yes and sat down on the bed next to him.

"You know that you don't have to lie to me right?" They both knew that he was lying and she just wanted him to know that he didn't have to lie to her, she could handle the truth. "Can I be honest with you?" She asked looking up deep into his eyes as he nodded her head. Tears were welling up in her eyes at just thinking about it. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that I'm going to be a horrible mother, I mean I can't even take care of myself how am I going to take care of a baby? I'm scared of losing you to Haley because I can't do this alone." The tears start to fall and Nathan can't do anything but wrap his arms around her and pull her close as she sobs into his shirt.

"I won't leave you ever. I'm in this with you until the end and no one will ever come between us and you shouldn't be scared about being a good mother because you will be the best mom ever." He gently kissed her cheek wiping some stray tears away.

"Damn hormones." Brooke smiled and stood up helping Nathan pack their stuff. After they had Nathan's car loaded they hug Deb one more time and head off to their new place. Brooke is still scared of the future and Nathan can tell by the way she keeps looking out the window on the way to their apartment. He pulls to a stop in front of the apartment and turns toward Brooke.

"You know that I love you right?" He asked not really knowing if she knows just how much he really loves her. She shakes her head and gets out of the car taking a deep breath and smiling. For now she's not scared of what's going to happen tomorrow. "Why don't you go in and I'll unload this stuff." She nods and goes into their apartment going straight to the bedroom to take a nap.

After Nathan finished unloading the car he found Brooke sprawled on the bed in her sweats and tank top the blankets kicked off their new bed and he climbed into bed with her wrapping the blankets around both of them. "Sleep tight Brooke, I love you." He looked down at her and saw her smile in her sleep putting a smile on his face as he drifted off himself. Everything was going to be okay for now.


	11. Early Morning Fight

Brooke woke up in a start sweat coming off of her forehead, she was breathing heavily and almost gasping after the nightmare she had just had. Nathan sat up and turned towards Brooke watching as she tried to calm down though her chest was still heaving up and down. He put his hand on her shoulder startling her and she jumped a little from her spot on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked checking the clock making sure it was really 2 in the morning.

"Let's get married."

"We are getting married."

"No today, right now."

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked putting a hand to her forehead making sure she wasn't suffering from a fever.

"I'm feeling fine, I just wanna get married today."

"Can I ask why all of a sudden you want to get married?"

"Why wait and spend a ton of money when we can do it now cheaper?"

"Brooke what's wrong you're scaring me?" Nathan turned her slightly so she was looking at him, he could see the fear and determination mixed in her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Nathan." She replied looking at the ground so he didn't hear her voice shake with sadness. Her nightmare really had her scared that she was going to lose Nathan to Haley right before the baby was to be born and then Haley got Nathan to take her baby away from her. She didn't want to give Haley a chance to take Nathan away from her and she wasn't about to tell Nathan about her dream because he would just wave it off and tell her she had nothing to worry about when she knew deep down that she did have something to worry about.

She got up in frustration and stormed out of the bedroom while Nathan just there sat puzzled on the bed for a few more moments before going after her. He hoped that it was just her hormones going out of whack that were making her mad and not her actually being mad at him.

"Brooke what's going on?" She turned around him the fire burning in her eyes.

"I just want to get married today and you're basically saying that you don't want to ever marry me!" She screamed slamming her hand on the counter.

"I didn't say that! I just asked what was wrong with you and you're twisting my words around." He was trying to remain calm and not send her into premature labor or something.

"You didn't say it but you implied it!" She hissed stepping closer to him the venom dripping with each word she spoke. Nathan just stood there for a few seconds taking in her pissed off mood trying to figure out the best way to end their fight.

"I do wanna marry you Brooke more than anything I just don't want you regretting it later on. I'm just asking if you're really sure that you wanna get married today." He hoped that the calmness in his voice was getting through to her, she wasn't supposed to be stressed and he didn't want her hurting herself.

"You're just marrying me because I'm carrying your baby and you know it, you're hoping for an easy out so you don't have to put up with me!" She screamed yet again storming away from him into the living room. Now Nathan had to admit he was pissed.

"I'm not looking for an easy out and you know that. I can't believe you don't think that I don't wanna marry you!" He screamed following after her. "What's going on with you?" He asked a few steps away from her because this fight was really bugging him. He didn't know where she was getting the stuff she was throwing at him it was like she was trying to get rid of him.

"Just go be with Haley like you want to!" She finally whispered the tears falling down her face as she walked to the bedroom, she threw his backpack at him and told him to leave.

He left knowing that both of the them had to calm down and maybe later after school he would try to talk to her because he would be damned if he was going to let her push him away. He sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off for his parent's house hoping that his mom wasn't home, he didn't feel like explaining what had happened to her. He opened the front door of his parent's house and the lights instantly went on and his mom was standing in the entry way to the kitchen a baseball bat in her hands. "Nathan what are you doing here at 3 in the morning?" She asked putting the baseball bat away and standing in front of him.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"What happened?" She asked the concern flooding her voice, it made Nathan feel better when he talked to his mom.

"Brooke and I got into a fight and she told me to go be with Haley like I wanted to. I don't know what to do it's like she's pushing me away." He put his head in his hands as he sat on the stairs.

"Nathan she's just scared." Deb replied rubbing his back softly, she didn't like seeing her son hurt especially over a pregnancy fight, everyone knew that fights during pregnancy were just because of the hormones.

"She didn't seem scared when she was screaming at me." Nathan rubbed his head trying to think straight, he was so tired.

"Nate listen to me she's just going through this phase that you're gonna leave her and she thinks if she pushes you away it would hurt as bad."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Nathan I'm serious I went through it with your father."

"So it'll all just blow over?"

"No you actually have to talk to her and make sure she knows that you're not going anywhere."

"I'll do that later but is it okay if I sleep here till school?" Deb nodded and Nathan jogged up the stairs hoping to catch a little sleep before heading to school in 3 hours.

Nathan woke up around 8:30 and realized that he missed 2 classes already but still rushed to school hoping to see Brooke and talk to her. When he finally got to school almost 20 minutes later he rushed up to Peyton out of breath from running all over school looking for her.

"Peyton," He started trying to catch his breath. "Where's Brooke?"

"I thought she was with you."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't come to school and when I found out you weren't here I assumed you guys were together."

"Did she call you this morning?"

"No why?"

"No reason I just really need to talk to her." Just then Peyton's cell rang and Brooke's numbered flashed across the screen.

"Do you wanna talk to her?"

"No I can't do it over the phone just answer it, do you know where Luke is?" She pointed over at Luke's locker and Nathan smiled before jogging over to catch up with Luke.

"Hello?"

"Peyton I did something really stupid!" Brooke wailed into the phone.

"What's wrong Brooke?"

"Nathan and I got into a fight and I kicked him out and now he's never gonna come back!" She sobbed and a light went off in Peyton's head.

"It's okay Brooke he'll come back I promise."

"No he's probably hooking up with Haley right now."

"Brooke you need to get that out of your head right now, Nathan's done with Haley and he only wants to be with you." Peyton shook her head at Brooke's insane theory that Nathan was going to leave her, she had to resist the urge to laugh at Brooke's foolishness.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I got the broody Scott remember?" Both girls couldn't help but giggle a little and Brooke felt a little better.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I am right now you go to sleep because all this stress can't be good for you. I'll stop by after school."

"Okay, thanks Peyton."

"Don't mention it." She hung up and went off in search of Nathan. She was going to get to the bottom of their fight even if it was the last thing she did.

Author's note: So there's the next chapter, I'm **SO** sorry that I didn't update earlier, I was just stuck with what to do with the story. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, review!


	12. Nightmare

Nathan sat in his last class of the day anxiously waiting for the bell to ring so he could go talk to Brooke. He had been thinking about their fight this morning and he wanted to make sure that Brooke knew that he was never going to leave her, he loved her too much to ever leave her.

Brooke wiped her eyes as the credits rolled, she got up from her seat on the couch and grabbed the Notebook case. She didn't know she chose to watch such a sad movie when her life was at such a low point. The fight with Nathan played over and over in her head. She didn't mean to snap at him like that she just lost it because she knew that Haley really wanted to she could Nathan back and Brooke could do nothing because with her being pregnant and probably going to start showing anytime now Haley definitely looked better then she did.

The last bell rang and Nathan darted from the room to his locker and out to his car. He had to go see Brooke and set things right and right as he reached his car he saw Haley leaning against it. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What do you want Haley?"

"I wanted to talk to you Nathan."

"Well I don't have time right now."

"It'll only take 2 minutes, I swear."

"I don't have 2 minutes Haley I have to go home to my fiancé." He moved past her and got in the car relieved that he finally stood up to Haley. He pulled out of the school's parking lot a huge smile on his face.

He stopped in the front of the door to the apartment a bouquet of roses in his hand. He didn't really know what to expect when he walked in the door but he slowly made his way into the apartment. He stopped in the middle of the living room when he heard Brooke sniffle and was instantly at her side.

"Brooke what's wrong?" He asked gently stroking her cheek and wiping the tears away.

"I was watching the Notebook, that movie gets me every time." She whispered wiping her eyes before turning to Nathan. "What's that?" She asked pointed to what Nathan was holding behind his back.

"Oh these are for you." He handed her the roses. "I'm sorry for the fight this morning. And you have to believe me when I tell you this, I'm not going anywhere Brooke. You can try all you want but you won't be able to push me away." Brooke stopped dropping the roses on the counter and going towards Nathan and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry that I was such a bitch this morning." She whispered into his chest as he just rubbed circles on her back.

"Don't be sorry, you can't help how you feel. I'm just glad that my mom didn't kill me when I went over there." Brooke giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around Nathan's waist. "I love you." He whispered gently kissing her head. He felt her yawn against him and picked her up carrying her to the bedroom to take a much needed nap. He set her down on the bed and draped the blanket over and turned to go back into the living room but she hand shot out stopping him.

"Will you lay with me?" She whispered looking up at him with watery eyes. He slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed with her wrapping his arms around her. The day's events played over in his head as he drifted off to sleep. He never wanted to feel how he felt today ever again.

Brooke woke up with the same feeling that she had that very same morning that ended up starting the fight this morning. She sat up in bed instantly waking Nathan, he knew right away that something wasn't right by the sad look in her eye. "Brooke, what's wrong?" He asked turning so they were face to face.

"Haley stole you from me and made you take my baby away." She whispered tears falling down her face full force as her body shook with sobs.

"Trust me babe, I'm with you now and there's no chance that Haley will ever take me away from you and I would never take your baby away from you." He pulled her close to him holding onto her as the sobs racked through her body. "Is this the same dream you had this morning?" She nodded her head against his shoulder and everything made sense.

Present Time:

"I thought you and mom said that I was your first child?" Adam asked and Nathan's face fell. He looked up at Adam and shook his head.

"Go to sleep and I'll finish the story in the morning." He stayed on the couch awhile after Adam and Becca had gone to bed before going into the bedroom and pulling a box down out of the closet. Brooke came in and sat on the bed next to Nathan, looking over his shoulder at the ultrasound pictures of their first child. He turned putting the cover on the box and wrapping his arms around her as they sat in silence.


	13. Miscarriage Bombshell

Brooke sat in the doctor's office glancing at the clock every so often and sighing trying to keep her emotions in check. Nathan was supposed to meet her so they could go together. He had promised her this morning he would get out of school and meet her for the appointment and then lunch afterwards. She was hoping that he wouldn't let her down but knowing her luck school was being stupid and not letting him out. She sighed again and wiped at the tear that was falling down her face. She didn't need to cry in the doctor's office when they were people already looking at her strange.

She looked down at her stomach and knew that it wasn't because she was overly big but she just starting to show a little bit. They were looking at her because they probably knew about her being 17 and knocked up and marrying the mayor's son. She wanted to stand up and scream but she didn't think losing her cool over people looking at her funny was worth it. The doctor came out and called her name and she took one more look at the door when Nathan came running in out of breath. She smiled and together they went into the office.

They sat in the office with the doctor when she dropped the bomb shell. "It seems that you had a miscarriage Brooke." His face was grim almost as if he wanted the baby to be alright and for everything to be okay in the world. Brooke looked at him almost questioning him with her eyes and he sadly nodded. She looked at Nathan was holding her hand but he didn't say anything.

"How did it happen?"

"Sometimes we can't tell they just happen."

"What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong Brooke. It just happened." Nathan stood up and put his arm around Brooke's shoulder as she started to cry. He silently shed a tear as they sat in the doctor's office.

Later on in the afternoon after Brooke had insisted that Nathan go back to school Brooke found herself sitting in the unfinished nursery sobbing. She felt as if part of her was missing and she hadn't even been pregnant for 3 months. It was at least a month and a half at most and she felt like she lost the one thing she loved most. She was getting used to being pregnant and having a kid. She was looking forward to spending time with her child and now that was ripped away from her while she sat wondering what went wrong.

Nathan went back to school not because he wanted to but because he wanted to make Brooke happy. He threw himself into a seat in the back of the room wanting to detach himself from everyone else. Brooke had lost the baby and he knew that she was torn up inside but he even felt sad. He was really looking forward to getting married and starting his family with Brooke and now they had to overcome this devastating tragedy. He put his head down and tried not to let the sadness overcome him. He had to make it the last 2 classes of the day and then he would go home and comfort Brooke.

Luke watched as Nathan kept his head on the desk knowing that something was wrong but didn't know if he should ask or just let Nathan deal with it. Luke's thoughts were cut short by the teacher trying to get Nathan's attention.

"Mr. Scott maybe you would like to lift your head and join us?" Luke knew that if something was really wrong Nathan was surely going to get kicked out of class.

"Maybe I just want to be left the hell alone, did you ever think about that? I mean I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm not disrupting class. I'm just sitting here with my head down because I'm having a day from hell if you know what that's like."

"Pay attention or leave Mr. Scott its simple." Nathan smirked and shook his head. He didn't need this today, any other day but not today. He gathered his things and got up out of his seat slowly walking to the door Luke looked at him and instantly knew that something wasn't right with Brooke that was the only thing that Luke thought could make Nathan act like this.

After class Luke caught up with Nathan on the way to class and pulled him aside. "Hey what's going on?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Nate you know that you can't keep it bottled it up inside right?"

"Look I have so much to deal with and now with detention for the next 2 days I don't have time."

"You know that I'm here for you right?"

"Yeah look I can't afford any more screw ups right now so I'll talk to you later." Luke just shook his head and watched Nathan walk away, he felt Peyton next to him and he turned towards her.

"Something's wrong Peyton."

"I know Brooke just left me a voicemail. She sounds terrible."

"You don't think they broke up do you?"

"No they just made up there's no way they broke up." Peyton said hoping that it was true. She didn't think that Brooke could handle it if her and Nathan split up. Peyton gave Luke a quick kiss before going off to class to join Nathan and possibly figure out what was going on with them. Peyton walked into class and made her way towards Nathan who was trying to get Tim to shut up. "Hey Tim can I talk to Nathan for a moment?"

"Can't you see we're busy Blondie?"

"Tim move." Nathan stated not wanting to make Peyton angry because he's seen her angry and he never wanted to see that again.

"What's going on Nathan and don't tell me nothing because Brooke left me a voicemail and she sounded terrible."

"Did she tell you?" He asked not wanting to say it if she already knew, he didn't need everyone hearing it and then talking about it.

"Tell me what Nathan? All I know is that she wants me to come over after school."

"I think she should tell you and if she asked where I am after school tell her something came up with Luke. Don't tell her I have detention because she doesn't need to worry about it."

"Okay."

"Thank you Peyton." She looked at him almost studying him because something changed. He sounded so scared when he asked if Brooke told her and then so sincere when he asked her to lie to Brooke so she didn't worry. Something had undoubtedly changed in Nathan and she almost feared that something terrible had happened to cause his change in him.

When the bell rang Nathan slowly made his way to detention and met up with Luke. "What are you doing in detention?"

"I was late to class and I guess the teacher didn't want to hear why so she just gave me detention."

"I'm shocked." Luke just shrugged and together they willed the clock to move faster.

Peyton made her way to Brooke's apartment and tried to stop her mind from racing. She knocked on the door and it opened a little and Peyton made her way into the apartment. She was shocked when she saw the apartment; it was so big and homely like. She thought they would be living in an apartment much smaller than this one. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard sobbing coming from down the hall and instantly she made her way to find Brooke.

When she found Brooke in the unfinished room she had a feeling as to what Brooke had to tell her. Brooke looked up at Peyton and wiped her eyes and stood up making her way over to Peyton. She smiled and made her way into the kitchen starting the coffee maker. They stood in silence for awhile before Brooke broke the silence.

"Where's Nathan?"

"Oh he and Luke had some stuff do with Whitey."

"Oh, why didn't he call?"

"Well he heard that I was coming over here and asked me to tell you."

"Oh." She looked down at the ground trying to work up the courage to tell Peyton about what had happened today.

"Brooke what's wrong? You sounded terrible on your message." Brooke lifted her head and nodded knowing that she did sound pretty terrible when she called Peyton and Nathan's phone but she couldn't help it.

"Let's sit down and I'll tell you." Peyton nodded and followed Brooke to the table with her cup of coffee in her hand. "Okay so as you know I went to the doctor this morning and of course Nathan came in at the last minute I mean that's just Nathan. So we were sitting in the office doing the ultrasound when the doctor said there was no heartbeat and I didn't know what that really meant until he told me that I had a miscarriage."

"Oh Brooke I'm so sorry."

"I know Peyton. Losing the baby was horrible but then I was thinking that maybe Nathan was only marrying me because I was having his child. What if now that I'm not having the baby he doesn't want to marry me?"

"Brooke you're being crazy again. Nathan loves you Brooke. He's in it for the long haul." Brooke shook her head a small smile on her face.

"I am being crazy, aren't I?" Peyton nodded her head and Brooke laughed a little before they settled into an uneasy silence. Peyton knew that she was on an emotional roller coaster and only Brooke could get off of it. None of them could relate to what she was going through and all they could do was be there for her to comfort her and help her through it.

Nathan walked into the apartment worried when he didn't hear anything. He saw Peyton and Brooke hugging by the kitchen table and then Peyton was walking past him reminding Brooke about their coffee date just leaving Nathan and Brooke.

He had a lot of time to think about the day's events during detention and the thought that Brooke might think that he was going to walk away and just leave her to pick up the pieces from losing the baby. He watched as she made her way into the bedroom and shut the door quietly behind her. He sighed hating that he could do absolutely nothing to cheer her up and could only be there to hold her as she cried and tell her that everything was going to be okay. He made his way slowly to the bedroom and stopped at the closed door putting his ear to the door to hear if she was crying or not. When he heard nothing he slowly turned the door knob and made his way over to where she was sitting with her head in her hands.

He knelt down in front of her lifting her chin with his finger so she was looking at her. "I love you." He whispered hoping that she didn't doubt it; he needed her to know how much he loved her especially after having her heart ripped out and stomped on again. "I know that you might be thinking that I'm going to leave you but I'm not now more than ever. Don't you think if I would have wanted to leave I would've left that day at school after I got out of the hospital? There's too much involved now that I wouldn't dream of leaving you."

"Nathan," She started the tears rolling down her face.

"No I'm not done yet, please just let me finish." She nodded her head closing her eyes to stop the tears that were falling. "I know that you're thinking that you did something to deserve losing our child and that you did something wrong for this to happen but you didn't. It's not your fault, I can't tell you how much you need to believe that. It sucks that it happened but that doesn't mean that it's going to happen again. You just need to have faith that everything will happen."

"Are you done?"

"Yes I'm done now." She nodded and pulled her legs up onto the bed curling herself into a tight ball now sobbing. Nathan stood up and crawled into bed with her holding on to her as he had the night they made up. "Everything's going to be okay Brooke. I promise that everything will be okay." She didn't say anything, she wanted to believe his words so badly but right now she didn't think everything was going to be okay. She felt as if her whole world was falling apart and she could do nothing to stop it. Nathan looked at her and kissed her temple hoping that everything would indeed be okay.


	14. Coping the Best Way Possible

It had been 3 weeks since Brooke had lost the baby and she refused to leave her bed. She didn't want to go to school and face all of her friends knowing that she screwed up one of the best things in her life. She sighed and turned over so she was facing the window. Visions of playing with the baby played in front of her eyes and she started to tear up. Nathan heard her sniffle and pulled her flush against him wrapping her arms around her.

"Shh…Brooke it's okay." He whispered turning her so she was facing him. "I'm here for you." He whispered as the sun began to rise signaling the beginning of another day. Brooke drifted off to sleep as Nathan got up and prepared for the day before him. He was hurting just as much as Brooke but he couldn't let her see him weak, he had to be strong for both of them no matter how hard it was to make it through the day. He got in the shower letting the hot water wash over his body covering up his tears that he couldn't control.

Nathan got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom to see Brooke dressed in a sweat suit with a light cover of make-up. He leaned against the doorframe noticing how breathtaking she looked even more so then usual. He took one look in the mirror making sure that she wouldn't be able to tell that he had been crying and made his way over to her. "Brooke, baby what are you doing?"

"I can't sit in this apartment for one more day, Nate. I have to go out and brave the world."

"Brooke, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know Nate but I have to start putting my life back together. There will be more opportunities to have a child." She took a deep breath keeping the tears at bay.

"I love you." He whispered pulling into a tight hug trying to let her know that he would always be there for her no matter what.

"I love you too." She pulled away and looked at him. He just looked deeply into her eyes trying to figure out what was going on in her head. "You know you don't have to cry in the shower right?" She whispered after a few moments of silence passed between them. He looked at her confused as to what she was talking about yet knowing full well. "You don't have to hide it. It's comforting to know that you're hurting just like me." He nodded and lightly kissed her he was surprised when Brooke didn't pull away.

"Let me get dressed and then I'll make you some breakfast." She nodded smiling a little bit before going into the bathroom to do her hair. She may be hurting but that doesn't mean she has to look like it. She was Brooke Davis for Christ's sake and she had to make sure that people knew not to mess with her.

20 minutes later Brooke walked out into the kitchen to join Nathan for breakfast. It was nice to be around Nathan since she basically kicked him out of the apartment the past couple of weeks and she felt so lucky that he understood and gave her space. She smiled and reached across the table gently squeezing his hand giving him a small smile. "You know I love you right?" Nathan looked up from his plate and smiled nodding his head.

"I know that it's been a rough couple of weeks but we're gonna get through this together. You don't have to go through this alone." He cleared their plates and wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist giving her a hug holding her close to his body. She sighed and rested her head on Nathan's shoulder. This was the first time she's let him touch her for longer than 2 seconds.

"Nathan?" She asked as they stood there the silence becoming too much for her to handle.

"Yes?"

"Are we okay?"

"What would make you think we're not okay?"

"I've been acting like a cold hearted bitch and I would totally understand if things weren't okay between us because I wasn't the best girlfriend…." He placed his finger gently over her lips silencing her mid ramble.

"Brooke, things fine with us. I understand that you needed your space; I wasn't upset or anything because you were dealing with it your way. I'm just glad that you're letting me in."

"Thank you, Nathan. I don't know what I would do without you."

"How about we don't find out?" Brooke smiled a little and nodded her head against Nathan's shoulder. "Well my lady how about we begin our voyage to hell?" Nathan joked extending his arm for her to take and grabbing their bags.

The ride to school was silent because Brooke was freaking out about being back in school after missing 3 weeks. She didn't know what people had heard or what they were saying and the thought of people looking at her like she was diseased that if she touched them they would die scared her. She just wanted things to be normal and have people talking about what happened with Tim and some girl. They pulled into the parking lot and Brooke sat frozen in the parking lot.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You won't be alone at all today."

"I know it still won't stop people from starring at me and whispering about me from behind my back."

"Why would they do that? They think that you had a family emergency to deal with."

"You lied?"

"No your dad lied, not me. I was just as shocked when Rachel asked me in English how you were doing with the family situation."

"So nobody knows?"

"Well I know, Peyton knows, and I think Luke knows."

"Okay that makes me feel better." Nathan nodded his head and together they made their way into the building. Brooke shocked Nathan by grabbing his hand on the way into the building. "I missed that." She whispered into his ear, he stopped and turned towards her capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I missed it too."

A/N: Aww……..things are slowly going back to normal……….well you know what's gonna happen…..something's gonna happen but what? Will Nathan get into his dream school? Will Brooke make a decision about college? Are they still getting married? Stay tuned for the answers.


	15. AppectanceRejection

Nathan sat at the table the letters spewed on the table. He leaved through him only glancing at them for a second before his eyes landed on one for Brooke. He studied the letter for a few seconds before getting up and going into the bedroom. Brooke was taking a nap after her long day at school and for a few moments before deciding that she would want him to wake her up. He held in his hand the letter from her dream school in New York. He gently shook her and smiled as he watched her wake up. 'She's so cute when she's just waking up.' He thought as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey sleepy head, I thought you might want to open this." He whispered handing her the letter in his hands. Her eyes lit up for a moment before tearing open the letter. Her eyes quickly scanned the letter before they started to tear up. Nathan's smile fell from his face as she put the letter on the bed and pulled herself up. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"I didn't get in." She choked out as she turned towards him the tears starting to fall. He gently wiped at the tears gently pulling her closer to him. "I worked so hard to get in and now I what am I going to do?" She gently sobbed into his chest, he gently rubbed her back as the sobs continue. He pulled away from her and forced her to look at him.

"This is what you're going to do; you're going to keep trying. You can do anything you want Brooke. I know that you're going to bounce back from this and be better than this school could ever dream of." Brooke smiled and put her head on Nathans' shoulder. "Do you feel better?"

"A little bit."

"How about we head to Karen's and get some chocolate cake?" Brooke's face lit up and she shot up running into the bathroom to regroup before they headed over to Karen's.

"You always know how to make me feel better." She said as she bit into her chocolate cake a huge smile on her face.

"Well what girl doesn't love chocolate cake?" She laughed and lightly slapped his shoulder.

"That's a broad assumption." Karen joked as she walked up to the two teens.

"Well it's true." Nathan defended and Luke nodded from behind the counter where he was a safe distance away from his mom and Brooke who had shocked looks on their faces.

"I'm going to ignore you just said that." Brooke said in mock dramatics turning her head away from him and focusing on Karen who was still standing in front of their table. "How are you today Karen?"

"I'm doing just fine Brooke how about you?"

"Today's been a better day."

"I know it's hard but you'll preserve and come out on top. You're strong and do anything you want."

"That's funny Nathan says the same thing."

"Well maybe great minds think alike." Nathan interjected earning a funny look from both women.

"This coming from the guy who thinks every girl likes chocolate cake." Karen joked before heading off to attend to a customer that had just walked in.

"So did you hear back from Duke yet?" Brooke asked as a few moments of silence had passed between the couple. She had decided that her after high school plans would be determined on Nathan's. She didn't think she could handle being away from him after everything they've been threw the past couple of months.

"Actually I think there was a letter on the table, but I'm not sure."

"Well come on I wanna know." She pulled him up from the table and pulled him out of the café. She wanted Nate to get into his dream school, he deserved to have his dream come true. 'Maybe if he gets into his dream school one of my dreams will come true.'

Nathan looked through the letters on the table and found the one from Duke. Suddenly feeling nervous he slowly and shakily picked up the envelope. Brooke watched his hand shake with the letter in it and pulled the letter from his hand. A look of relief washed over his face as she slowly began to tear open the letter. She took a deep breath as she unfolded the letter exhaling slowly as she began to read the letter.

"Dear Mr. Scott," She started making Nathan grow even more nervous than he already was. "We would like to offer you a basketball scholarship." Nathan stopped breathing thinking that they had declined him and couldn't hear Brooke's voice. "Nathan! Oh my god! You got in!" He finally tuned back into the conversation and her words finally registering with him. He smiled and pulling her into a hug and lifting her in the air.

"I got in." He muttered as it slowly soaked in that his dream was finally coming true. He was going to his dream school. Then reality dawned on him, he was going to Duke while Brooke had nowhere to go. His smile fell and he put Brooke back on the ground feeling bad about getting into Duke.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked worried about his sudden mood change.

"I got into Duke."

"Okay Nate not really seeing a problem here."

"We won't be together."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll be starting at Duke in Durham and you still have no idea what you're going to do. So that means that you'll probably still be here."

"Hey don't let my predicament stop you from achieving your dream. I want you to go to Duke because it's your dream. I'll figure out a new dream because I'm Brooke Davis. Who knows I might just decide to try and just start working. I don't know, all I know is that I'm so proud of you, Nate I really am."

"You're amazing you know that?"

"So I've been told." His smile reappeared and he gently kissed her cheek finally feeling like things were falling into place.

Brooke sat in the living room, it was long after Nathan had fallen asleep. They had celebrated his acceptance into Duke and her finally braving the world. It had been an amazing night because Brooke finally opened herself up to Nathan and let herself be free. It felt amazing. She flipped mindlessly through the channels on TV one infomercial after another. She had to come up with a new plan. She stood up finally making up her mind she made her way over to the table where Nathan's letter from Duke sat and she scanned the letter when she found a phone number. She grabbed her cell phone and typed in the number saving it for the morning. She slipped into bed glad that tomorrow she had a check up with the doctor so she could call and see if her plan could actually work.

The next morning Brooke woke up and smiled into Nathan's chest. She wasn't going to let him in on her plan until she found out if it could work. So she set him to school with a hug and a kiss promising to see him after her check up with the doctor. Boy was she glad that her doctor cared so much about her to take care of her and make sure that her miscarriage didn't do any damage. She smiled as she sat in the waiting room planning out what she was going to say if she got through to someone.

Brooke sat in the apartment the phone sitting on the table in front of her. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she picked up the phone and dialed the number. Her nerves grew with each long ring that seemed to just be repeating itself.

"Admissions Office, Debby speaking how can I help you?"

"Hi Debby, my name is Brooke Davis and I was wondering if I could talk to someone about applying."

"One moment please." Brooke smiled her confidence growing a little bit.

"Georgia Milton, how I can help you?"

"Georgia, my name is Brooke Davis and I was wondering if it was too late to submit my application."

"Well it's too late for the fall semester but not too late for the spring semester."

"Okay thank you."

"If you would like you can just fax over your application or submit it online."

"Thank you so much Georgia, you been a big help."

"No problem." Brooke hung up the phone and made a mad dash to the computer and quickly filling out her application. She hit the send button and waited a moment before getting up and heading to school with a new confidence. She still didn't know if she was going to tell Nathan about it or not because she didn't want to jinx it. She wanted this to work so they could be together. She walked into school feeling like she was on top of the world. The gray clouds that hung over her head being chased away by the sunshine. "Look out world Brooke Davis is back."


	16. Business Proposal

Brooke sat at the kitchen table going over her designs that she had been working on since losing the baby. They were so sad that it made Brooke want to cry but something stopped her from ripping them up and throwing them away in the trash. She sighed and pushed them off to the side and started on another drawing. She still didn't know what she was going to do after graduation that was in a little less than a month and that scared her. What worried her most was that she hadn't heard back from Duke yet and she really wanted to know if she needed yet another back up plan.

Finally getting frustrated she stood up from the table and decided to go for a walk. She didn't know what possessed her to go check the mail but she did and now as she stood in the doorway she instantly regretted it. Starring her straight in the face was a letter from Duke and she slowly made her way over to the kitchen table and sat down glancing at the clock. Nathan was working out till 4 so she had 30 minutes to open her letter and face her fate before he came home and suspected something. Finally throwing caution to the wind she ripped open the letter and tears formed in her eyes. Duke had rejected her, her grades weren't up to par and she didn't have enough extracurriculars. "What the hell! That's stupid." Deciding that she didn't need to get pissed at the letter she crumpled it up and moved on to her second choice. She slowly walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker suddenly in dire need of caffeine. She patiently waited for Nathan to come home so she could tell him of her plans and decided to call her mom to finalize the other half of her plan.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom it's Brooke."

"Oh Brooke how are you doing?" Brooke smiled at the concern in her mom's voice. Ever since Brooke lost her baby her mom has been there for her almost as her friend/mom.

"I'm doing okay I just wanted to talk to you about my idea that I suggested earlier."

"Oh I'm talking to your father about it when he comes home from golf but I think he'll be more than willing to help you. He knows how talented you are and he'll pay for your business classes at school."

"Thanks mom."

"And if your father says no, which I doubt he will I'll help you out."

"Thanks so much mom, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh I think I do, but I'll let you go. I love you and we'll see you at graduation."

"Love you too." She hung up and smiled at the thought of her parents coming to graduation. A year ago Brooke would have laughed if someone had told her that her parents would be coming to graduation. She squealed in delight and threw herself against the couch. She felt like she was on top of the world and turned on the TV with a huge smile on her face.

Brooke looked up at the clock and got worried, Nathan was supposed to be home an hour ago and he hadn't call or anything. She tried to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach and went to pick up the phone when she heard the front door open. She turned towards the door hoping to see Nathan but there was a little beagle puppy walking into the house. Brooke took one look at the puppy and smiled. "Where did you come from?" She picked up the puppy and went towards the front door where she saw Nathan standing with a huge smile on his face. Brooke looked between the puppy in her hands to Nathan who had picked up the bags at his feet and made his way into the apartment.

"Nathan, why did you get a puppy?"

"Because this place is so lonely when it's just you in the apartment and I thought that maybe you would like a puppy." She squealed in delight again and threw her arm around Nathan kissing him fully on the lips. "It's a boy just so you know."

"He's so cute! What's his name?"

"That babe is all up to you." He smiled and made his way towards the bathroom to take a shower leaving Brooke with her new puppy.

"I think you're name should be Buddy. Yeah that's nice Buddy the beagle. You're just so cute!" She exclaimed rubbing the little puppy behind the ears. "Hey Nathan?" She called from the couch in the living room.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could have dinner with my parents before graduation, is that okay?"

Nathan stopped what he was doing and walked out into the living room with just basketball shorts on. "Your parents are coming to graduation?""Yeah I talked to my mom this afternoon and she said they were coming."

"Wow that's amazing."

"I know!" She exclaimed throwing herself into his arms. He laughed a little and kissed her temple before going back into the bathroom to take his shower. Brooke fell back against the couch and Buddy jumped on her and started licking her face. She giggled and wrapped her arms around the little puppy and kissed his head.

Brooke stood up and set the sleeping puppy on the couch and went into the kitchen to make something for dinner. Ever since she and Nathan had moved into the apartment she found herself doing all these Susie homemaker-y things that she never did when she was leaving at her house. While she was making some pasta sauce her phone rang. She rushed over to her phone and picked up hoping that it was her mom.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, dear it's your father."

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi princess, first things first how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's great sweetie. Now on to the important issue that I know you want the answer to."

"That would be nice." Mr. Davis laughed at his daughter's sarcasm, the one trait that he knew for sure came from her mother.

"So your mother and I discussed your business proposal and after looking over everything you sent your mother I think it would be a splendid idea. The only way you're going to learn about business is to work one, so I'll draw up the papers tomorrow and we'll discuss them when your mother and I come home for your graduation."

"Alright daddy, thank you so much."

"It's the least we could do for our baby girl. I love you Brooke."

"I love you too dad." They hung up and Brooke squealed in delight and jumped up and down waking up Buddy and making Nathan run out into the living room. She looked at him and jumped into his arms and placing her forehead against his. "They said yes! They're going to help me! This is so amazing!" She exclaimed while Nathan smiled confused as to what she was talking about.

"Brooke, not to kill your mood or anything but what are you talking about?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you." Brooke smacked her forehead lightly and went back into the kitchen to check on dinner. "So after the whole rejection thing I came up with 2 backup plans, the first was that I applied to Duke but they rejected me because of stupid reason of not having enough extracurriculars or something and the other one was to ask my parents for a loan to start up my own boutique. I called my mom and asked her to talk to my dad and sent him this really short business plan that Karen helped me do and they said yes!" Nathan smiled again and wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist from behind as she turned to check on Buddy.

"That's great babe." Nathan whispered kissing her right below her ear. Brooke smiled and looked up at Buddy who had just woken up and smiled.

"Here watch this while I take Buddy out."

"How about we scratch this whole dinner at home thing and take Buddy for a walk and grab some food on the way?"

"Alright let me go get my shoes." She kissed his cheek while he put the sauce away. She returned a moment later and Nathan grabbed Buddy putting him on the leash that he had bought and together they made their way toward Karen's. As they walked Brooke thought about how everything was finally somewhat returning to normal. When they got to Karen's Nathan went in and ordered while Brooke sat outside playing with Buddy. Karen and Keith came out to see the puppy.

"He's so cute Brooke!" Karen gushed lifting Buddy off the ground.

"Oh my parents agreed to help me with my boutique."

"Oh Brooke that's great!" Karen exclaimed giving Brooke a hug while still holding onto the puppy.

"Yeah they're going home for graduation and we're going to finalize everything then." Karen smiled and kissed Brooke's temple. She knew how much having her parents there at graduation met to Brooke and she was happy that Brooke was finally happy. The young couple said goodbye and continued on their walk with their little baby beagle huge smiles placed upon their faces.

A/N: I updated! It feels like forever ago that I updated, but this chapter took me forever I kept rewriting it over and over. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't worry there's more drama on the way…….graduation mishaps………….a run-in with Haley…………………a surprise wedding……………………….a shocking announcement…….but that's just a preview of what's to come.


	17. Haley Update and Best Friend News

Brooke sat on the couch watching a movie with Nathan while Buddy slept on the floor in front of them. Everything was going smoothly for once and Brooke had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right. There was no way that there wasn't any drama even from Haley. Haley, Brooke thought, she hadn't been around much making Brooke wonder what happened to her. She sat up a perplexed look on her face and went into the kitchen looking for the phone. Nathan sat up and watched Brooke walk into the kitchen wondering what was going on.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" He asked when he saw her pick up the phone and starting dialing.

"I'm calling Luke."

"Why?"

"I wanna know what happened to Haley."

"Why?"

"Because it's been too calm and I wanna know." Nathan shook his head looking down at Buddy who was wagging his tail and looking at Nathan excitedly. "Hey Buddy." He picked up the puppy up and pulled him to his chest rubbing gently behind his ears.

"Hey Luke, its Brooke."

"Hey Brooke what's up?"

"This is going to sound random but what happened to Haley?"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen her for awhile and she hasn't been making my life a living hell so where'd she go?"

"Oh she left to go back on tour with Chris."

"Really?"

"Yep won't be back till after graduation."

"Oh, that's cool I guess."

"Yep, is that all you wanted?"

"Why do you want to get me off the phone so fast, can't a girl want to talk to her fiancé's brother?"

"You never just call to chat Brooke, you always have a reason for calling."

"Fine I'll let you go meanie."

"Bye Brooke."

"Bye." She hung up the phone a small smile on her face. Nathan looked at her strangely before getting up to take Buddy out. "Hey I'll go with you." She offered jogging after him.

"So where's Haley?"

"On tour from what Luke tells me."

"Why'd you wanna know?"

"Because it's too calm around here, ya know? I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something's not right and even after finding out where Haley was something's still not right. Luke looked down at the phone in his hands, first Peyton and now Brooke was doing things out of the ordinary. Pushing those thoughts to the back his head he looked over at Peyton who was nervously bouncing her leg up and down.

"Peyton it's going to be okay." He reassured grabbing her hand and holding it in his own. Truth be told he was scared out of his mind. He didn't know what they were going to do if she really was pregnant. Peyton looked up at Luke trying to gage his reaction. He was probably freaking out just like she was at the moment because this was not in the plan. She was supposed to start art school in the fall and spend the summer with Brooke, not possibly pregnant. Both of their heads shot up as the doctor came back in with the results of the test.

"Ms. Sawyer congratulations you're pregnant." Peyton's heart stopped, she couldn't breathe, this couldn't be happening. She looked up at Luke and saw a small smile on his face and somehow that made her begin breathing again. She caught his gaze and felt a small smile on her face too, it wasn't part of the plan but this surprise she could deal with. Luke helped her up knowing that slowly the shock was wearing off and together they walked out of the doctor's office and towards Peyton's car.

"I wanna go to Brooke's." Peyton announced as Luke started up the car and drove out of the parking lot. He had a feeling that she would want to tell Brooke first considering how close they had become after Brooke had told her that she was pregnant. The drive to Brooke's was filled with a comfortable silence with Peyton reworking her after high school plan over in her head. They could do this if Luke wanted to that is. Moments later they pulled into parking lot to Brooke and Nathan's apartment spotting the couple just coming back from a walk with their dog. Luke still couldn't believe that Nathan had bought her a job let alone talked Keith into loaning him the money. Peyton looked over at Luke leaning in a giving her a small kiss before getting out and walking over towards Brooke.

"Hey what's up?" Nathan asked taking Buddy from Brooke letting her walk over to Peyton. Brooke knew that something wasn't right by the way that Peyton was looking at her.

"I need to talk to you." Peyton whispered and Brooke shot a glare over at Luke who threw his hands up in surrender silently telling her that he didn't do anything to make her upset. Brooke led the way into the apartment while Nathan and Luke hung back with Buddy.

"So what's new?" Nathan asked as he and Luke prepared for another go round the block giving the girls some time to talk. Luke looked from the apartment door back to Nathan and sighed. He knew that Nathan would find out eventually, so why not from his brother?

"Peyton's pregnant." Luke blurted out making Nathan stop mid-step and turn his head toward his brother.

"Are you serious?""As a heart attack, Nate. I don't know what I'm going to do because I don't think I'm ready to be a father, ya know? I mean I want a family but at 17?"

"Dude, at first it's scary but trust me it becomes exciting the thought of being a father. Being able to teach your child how to play basketball or do something amazing. It's an indescribable feeling." Nathan gushed thinking back to all the times he thought about his and Brooke's baby.

"I'm sorry Nate." Luke should've known that maybe Nathan was still upset over losing the baby.

"its okay, both of us are okay with now and I think it just brought us closer together. There will be other opportunities. I'm happy for you." Luke smiled and both shared a brief hug before deciding to join Brooke and Peyton.

Brooke was holding Peyton as she sobbed, Peyton had no clue what she was going to do. She didn't even know if Luke wanted to be there or not. Sitting there with Peyton brought back memories of when she was debating whether or not to tell Nathan about the baby but she was happy she did. She didn't know what she would've done without him. She looked up when she saw Nathan and Luke walk in and pulled slightly away from Peyton. "I think you and Luke should talk." Peyton looked at her unsure and Brooke just nodded her head and pulled Peyton up from the couch and walked towards Luke.

"You two have a lot to talk about." Luke nodded and reached out lacing his fingers with Peyton making her smile a little. It was a baby step but a baby step in the right direction. Brooke watched them get in Peyton's car before shutting the door and looking back at Nathan. "Do you ever think about it?" She asked referring to the miscarriage.

"Yeah." She nodded her head picking Bubby up and cuddling herself into Nathan's shoulder. "It's going to take time but in time it won't hurt as bad."

"I know but now that Peyton's pregnant I can't help but think about the what if's. I just wish it didn't have to happen to me, it just isn't fair."

"Shh……" He soothed rubbing her back and kissed her temple. "Brooke you didn't do anything wrong, it doesn't mean anything but it just wasn't the right time. That's it. Plain and simple. There will be more times, I promise."

"Thanks Nate." She pulled away and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Now I was thinking about graduation."

"What about it?""Let's get married the day before, on the beach."

"What?"

"Let's get married before graduation. I mean both of our parents will be in town and we can invite Luke and Peyton." Brooke studied his eyes searching for some form of him joking but he wasn't joking.

"Okay let's do it." 'How am I going to plan the perfect wedding in 5 days?!' Brooke thought in her head but looking at how determined Nathan was she knew she was going to pull it off. Nathan smiled at her; they were going to be married in 5 days. The gears in his head starting going into overdrive trying to make his surprise come off without a hitch. He was going to need Peyton's help.


	18. Simplistic Wedding

Brooke woke up the morning before graduation and couldn't contain my excitement. She couldn't believe that she and Nathan were getting married tomorrow before Graduation rehearsal and then graduating. It had been a long year and Brooke just wanted it to be over, she just wanted all of it to be over and done with. She was surprised that she had survived the past couple of the months because at times she thought about just end it all the pain being too much to handle. She still felt bad for pushing Nathan away during those months because she knew that he was just trying to help her get through and she didn't even consider how he was feeling.

She sighed and cuddled closer to Nathan who was still asleep next to her with a smile on her face. Today they were going to tell Luke and Peyton about the wedding and invite them to the wedding and be a part of it. They had already talked to Nathan's parents, well his mom and she was more than happy that they were getting married because they love each other and not just because of the baby. Brooke had talked about it with her mom and she was working up the courage to talk to her dad because telling him that she was pregnant was more than a disaster and she didn't want another episode like that, no she just wanted him to walk her down the aisle and be her loving father for once.

Nathan woke up and smiled against Brooke's hair as she pulled his arm tighter around her waist. He turned her so she was facing him and kissed her gently. He couldn't help but feel like for once in the longest time he felt content with everything. Sure he was upset when Brooke lost the baby but he knew that there would be more times for them to have a baby and he couldn't wait for one of those times to present itself. He remembered the times during class when images of him playing with his son or daughter would flash in his mind and then he would remember that they had lost the baby.

Brooke lightly stroked his cheek and smiled when he leaned into her touch smiling and turning to kiss her open palm. "Can you believe it?"

"I've been waiting for it since you asked me to marry you." She confessed shifting her gaze to their now entwined legs. Nathan nodded his head and played with her hand.

"Trust me, you have no idea how I wanted to say screw it and get married that night."

"Well had you asked me we would be married right now." Nathan looked at her and shook with laughter, she giggled herself and sat up in bed pulling her hair back in a loose ponytail. She turned around to see Nathan starring at her in confusion. "I was being serious too." She added getting up and making her way over to her closet. She sifted through her draws before grabbing her sweats and her cheerleading t-shirt and threw them on. She turned back towards Nathan and smiled at him. "Wanna go for a run with me?" Nathan shrugged and got up throwing a shirt from the floor on and following her out of the apartment.

"Let's go to the beach." She nodded and grabbed her car keys and tossed them at Nathan while she got Buddy ready to the go the beach. Nathan smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked out to the car. 'Just one more day and then she's all yours.' He thought to himself. The drive to the beach was silent as both were lost in their own little worlds. When they reached the beach Brooke got out of the car enjoying the sun beating down on her. She took hold of Nathan's hand and together they began down the beach plans of going for a run abandoned as Buddy eagerly sniffed the sand and ran from the water when the tide rolled in. Nathan wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I love you." She looked up and smiled wrapping her arm around his waist pulling him closer to her. She wiped at the sweat that collected on her forehead as she and Nathan walked down the beach. She paused and pulled her t-shirt off and threw it on her shoulder, Nathan looked at her and smiled happy to see her okay with showing some skin in public besides their bedroom.

The two continued down the beach just lost in their own world when they bumped into Peyton and Lucas also enjoying a walk down the beach. Peyton looked at Brooke and her mouth fell open. "Brooke Davis, you're shirtless?" Peyton questioned in a joking tone. Brooke nodded and did a little turn a smile slowly playing on her lips. Peyton laughed and the girls hugged laughing and calling each other names. Luke and Nate looked at each other and Nathan motioned for him to follow him, he decided to just come out with it.

"Brooke and I are getting married on the beach tomorrow before graduation and I want you to be there as my best man and my brother." Nathan blurted out as he sat down in the sand rubbing Buddy behind his ears.

"Little brother you didn't have to ask." Luke replied sitting down next to him and petting Buddy as he climbed into Luke's lap. "What does Dan think about this?"

"I didn't tell him, I just told my mom and invited her if she wants to bring my father than fine go for it but I don't give a shit what he has to say. I'm marrying the girl I love and that's all that matters."

"Good for you, who knew it, would take right before graduation for you to finally stop caring." He replied a small smile on his face happy that his brother had finally stopped caring about what Dan thought or wanted for that matter. "I can't believe you guys are gonna tie the knot tomorrow." Luke remarked turning his head from Buddy who had taken to sleeping in Luke's lap and looking at Nathan who had a far off look in his eye.

"Yeah, I just have to get my surprise and it will be the wedding of Brooke's dreams."

"You're surprise, tell me." Luke whined not liking being left out of Nathan's surprise.

"No."

"Aw come on you told Peyton that you were going to ask her why I can't be around for something." Nathan looked at Luke and the serious look on his face and laughed.

"Aw does my big brother want to feel important?" Nathan cooed pinching Luke's cheek.

"Shut up." Luke angrily replied swatting Nathan's hand away from his face.

"Fine if you want to come, you can come but you say anything to Peyton or Brooke and I'll kick your ass." Luke happily shook his head and stood up careful not to wake Buddy as they started to walk over towards Brooke and Peyton who were excitedly talking about what color dress Brooke buy and what color flower she was going to get all that girly stuff that Nathan didn't like hearing about but did put up with for Brooke's sake. Brooke looked up and smiled throwing herself into Nathan's arms; he laughed and wrapped his arms around her lightly kissing her behind her ear. She giggled and pulled away smiling a huge smile that melted Nathan's heart.

"Hey we're gonna go hang out and shoot some hoops."

"Alright if you could drop Buddy off at home then I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'll see you at home later." Nathan replied gently kissing her cheek before she bent down and gave Buddy a kiss. Nathan laughed and the two left as Brooke and Peyton walked over to her car to head out and get stuff for the wedding. Nathan dropped Buddy off at home and changed into a pair of jeans and a different t-shirt before heading out with Luke to pick up the key part of Nathan's surprise. Nathan pulled in front of the jewelry store where Karen was waiting outside for him with a huge smile on her face. Nathan got out and hugged her happy that she was helping him out and Karen looked at her son who was gaping at her and wondering what the hell was going on. Karen smiled and tugged Luke's sleeve dragging him into the store while his mouth still hung open.

The next hour was spent helping Nathan and Luke pick out their outfits for the wedding and after Luke had thrown a fit about wearing the same color as Nathan they were finally making their way to the jewelry store. Nathan stopped in front of the wedding bands and looked at all the shiny bands. He realized that they didn't even have wedding bands so he made a mental note to pick ones out before they left but right now they had to get his surprise, a beautiful locket with a picture of them that had been taken shortly after they told Peyton and Luke that Brooke was pregnant with Nathan's hand on his stomach huge smiles on their faces and the other side was engraved with I'll love you forever. Karen had helped him pick it out and he was going to give it to her right before graduation after they had been married. Luke looked over at his mom and Nathan and knew that they were going to be busy for awhile so he decided to get his favorite couple a present. He walked over to the wedding bands and picked out two silver bands, Brooke's had little diamonds around it and Nathan's was plain silver and Luke decided to get their wedding date engraved and Luke smiles as he pays for the rings, Nathan and Brooke were worth it.

Nathan had forgotten all about the wedding bands when he remembered that he was supposed to be home by 4 so he and Brooke could get ready for dinner with her parents and he didn't want to make Brooke angry. Luke shooed Nathan off saying that he would get a ride with his mom and Nathan just nodded speeding off so he wasn't late. Once Nathan was gone Luke turned to his mom and let her in on his plan. "That was a nice thing for you to do." She commented as they walked into a restaurant as they waited for the rings to be done.

"After everything they've been through it's the least I could do." Luke replied as a silence fell between the two, truth was he felt bad that they had lost a baby had become a part of their lives even before it was born and now Luke was going to have a baby of his own with his girlfriend and he didn't know how Nathan and Brooke were being so okay with it. He shook his head freeing his mind of his disturbing thoughts and enjoyed a pleasant afternoon with his mom before picking up the rings and heading home.

Later that night after Nathan had officially met Brooke's parents and grew to like them he sat up in the living room the TV playing some old movie that Nathan wasn't really paying attention to his mind too preoccupied with the fact that he was getting married the morning and he didn't have wedding bands. Brooke slept in the bedroom wiped out from all the work she did that day a smile on her face while Nathan started pacing the length of the living room and into the kitchen. He finally picked up his phone and saw Luke's txt saying to call him before tomorrow morning and looking at the clock Nathan decided to just go over there to see what Luke needed. Nathan scribbled a note to Brooke before he rushed out of the apartment and over to Luke's.

The phone buzzed next to Luke's head and he woke up in a start almost waking up Peyton who was sleeping soundly next to him. Luke picked up the phone and read the text that Nathan had just sent him letting him know that he was waiting outside for her. Luke shook his head silently laughed and slid out of bed pulling on a sweatshirt and some flip-flops before quietly going outside with the rings in his sweats pocket. He walked towards Nathan who was leaning against his new car that Deb had given him a couple of weeks ago and smiled at how anxious Nathan looked. "Hey little brother can't sleep can you?" Nathan just glared at him the tiredness started to get to him. He really did want to sleep but this whole ring thing was keeping him up.

"So what did you need me to call you before morning for?"

"I have something for your wedding." He replied handing him the boxes that were in his pocket and leaned against the car next to Nathan while Nathan opened the box. He opened the box and his jaw fell open slightly. He looked at Luke with question swirling in his eyes and Luke sighed. "This is my present for you after everything you and Brooke went through this year; you deserve to be happy together. I just want you guys to be happy."

"Thanks Luke." Nathan replied hugging his brother. He didn't know what to say, Luke just nodded and stepped away from the car.

"Go home and get some sleep, I'll see you here at 7:30." Nathan nodded and handed the boxes back to Luke.

"Hang onto those for me?" Luke nodded and walked back into the house as Nathan drove back to the apartment and he too went to be bed a smile on his face.

The next morning when Nathan woke up Brooke was gone with a note saying that she would see him at the end of the aisle before they had to be at school for rehearsal. He smiled and got up to take a shower before heading over to Luke's. Luke was sitting on the steps outside of his house with two steaming cups of coffee in his hands and he handed one to Nathan as he sat down next to him. Karen poked her head out and said that breakfast was ready and the two brothers walked in the house and ate breakfast with Karen before getting ready.

Now Nathan stood at the end of the make shift aisle in his black suit jacket, bright blue shirt, black pants and bare feet Brooke had insisted their do it barefoot and Nathan complied just happy to make her his. Nathan turned his head as the song Brooke selected starting playing as her wedding march; he smiled when he saw her standing next to her father in her simple white knee length dress with her hair flowing freely with simple curls. She smiled at him as they started walking down the aisle. She stopped in front of him and turned to kiss her father before giving her hand to Nathan and standing with him.

Brooke couldn't stop the tears from starting to fall as the minister told Nathan his vows and he repeated them getting a little teary eyed himself as he grabbed the ring from Luke and slipped it on Brooke's finger. She looked up at Nathan as he glanced back at Luke, she looked at him and mouthed, 'Thank you' he nodded and handed her the ring to slip on Nathan's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nathan you may kiss your bride." Nathan nodded and stepped closer to Brooke and captured her lips in a sweet kiss gently cupping her face. "Ladies and gentleman I proudly introduced Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott." Deb, Karen, and Brooke's parents all clapped as Brooke hugged Peyton and then Luke. The group went to Karen's for lunch before the kids had to rush off to graduation rehearsal.

Rehearsal went by fast and before the 4 friends knew what was happening they were standing in the gym getting ready to walk out and graduate, but what they didn't know was that Brooke had a little surprise up her sleeve. As they walked out and took their seats Peyton looked at all the kids of her graduating class and saw Haley sitting mixed in with the seniors and her jaw fell open but she didn't say anything. The students were called one by one and soon it was Brooke's turn. "Brooke Davis-Scott." Principal turner called a smile on his face as Brooke walked up to receive her diploma. Nathan and Luke sat stunned in their chairs while Peyton smiled and cheered for Brooke. Brooke took her diploma from Turner and before she moved her tassel she looked at Nathan and blew him a kiss.

After everyone had received their diplomas and the shock of Brooke's surprise and seeing Haley the group decided to head back to Brooke and Nathan's apartment to hang out and relax after the long day. Peyton smiled as she watched Brooke and Nathan wrapped in each other's arm as Karen, Deb, and Brooke's mom all snapped pictures. It was a great day for the 4 and Peyton was happy that they got to spend it together.

Brooke collapsed on the couch and Peyton fell next to her happy to get her heels off and let her feet heal. "So ladies what's the plan for the night?"

"Food." Both replied as their stomachs growled and Buddy barked at them thinking that another dog was trying to hurt them. Brooke just laughed and picked Buddy up rubbing his head and kissing him. Luke and Nate laughed at Brooke and Peyton as they laid on the couch talking about high school and how much they were going to miss it.

The pizza was done, the movie credits were rolling, and Peyton had fallen asleep on Luke's shoulder Nathan and Brooke were finally alone. She cuddled into him as they lay in bed too tired to do anything else for the night. Nathan still had to give her the necklace so he told her to close her eyes as he reached into the nightstand draw and pulled out the box handing it to her as she opened her eyes. Her eyes watered as she opened the locket and looked at the picture. "Oh Nathan." She gushed lightly kissing him as she fingered the locket in her hands. "It's perfect." She picked up her hair as Nathan clasped the necklace around her neck and it fell against her skin.

"I love you." He whispered as she fell asleep against him worn out from all the tears of happiness that day. He knew that the future was going to be good to them.

A/N: So that was the end of the high school years and now that story is going to jump into the future.


	19. Sacramento

Brooke sat in the middle of her new living room sorting through a box of pictures and smiled. She couldn't believe that she was now living in Sacramento and Nathan was finally in the NBA playing for the Kings, she picked up the picture of her and Nathan on their wedding day and smiled. 6 years ago Brooke never would have thought that she would be living in Sacramento and married to Nathan Scott but she wouldn't change anything for the world, even though losing the baby still hurts her to this day.

She stood up and set the picture on the mantle and stood back looking at the rest of the pictures that sat on the mantle. The first one was of graduation and the group with Peyton, Luke, Nathan, Rachel, Mouth, Skills, Bevon, and of course Whitey, the next one was of Nathan and Brooke getting married with Luke and Peyton, Karen, Deb, and Brooke's parents, another one was of Brooke and Peyton with Peyton's daughter Jessica and then of Nathan and Jessica, the next one was right after Nathan's first college game, then after Duke won the championship 2 years later, Brooke's graduation from North Carolina State with Luke, Peyton's graduation from Design school, and then Nathan's graduation, then just random pictures taken throughout their college years. She smiled and walked into the kitchen where Buddy the old and faithful beagle was sleeping next to the door. Brooke didn't know how she would've handled some of the nights she spent alone without Buddy to lay with her.

It was hard for Brooke some nights when Nathan was away and she was at home doing her own college thing. Somehow she had come out of it a better person with a business degree and now had a thriving clothing business that she and Peyton ran with Peyton living in LA with Luke and Brooke up in Sacramento. It was going to work out fine, at least Brooke hoped. She made her way into the kitchen and found Buddy lying near the back door and smiled as she rubbed the dog's head and he perked up when he heard the front door opening before taking off as fast as he could since he was almost 7 years old.

Nathan walked in the front door sore and just wanted to crash on the couch. He smiled when he heard Buddy's paws on the wood floor coming towards him and he picked up the surprising light beagle and carried him into the living room. Nathan crashed on the couch and rubbed Buddy's ears as he laid there waiting for Brooke to come in. Sure enough, Brooke walked in with a glass of water and aspirin for Nathan and handed them to him as she picked up his head and sat down letting his head fall into her lap.

"How was practice?"

"I'm so tired."

"Well you have had some time off."

"I know but I can't be that out of shape." Nathan replied making Brooke tilt his head so he was looking at her.

"Really how much did you work out the past month?"

"Enough."

"Okay, what else is new?"

"I have a photo thing for my trading cards tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah, how was work today?"

"It was chaotic. I thought I was going to cry in the middle of my office, they screwed up a whole thing of the new t-shirts and the we still have the ads to shoot and Peyton's on vacation so I have both offices calling me and it's so stressful."

"Well maybe you should take some time off when Peyton comes back."

"I just took time off remember, to go on an anniversary trip with you."

"Oh yeah." Nathan smirked remembering the amazing time they spent in Hawaii. It was like a 2nd honeymoon for them and he didn't remember them leaving the hotel room that much. Brooke watched Nathan drift off into his little world and lightly smacked his shoulder bringing his mind back to a PG area. "That was a great trip."

"I just wish I would've seen more of Maui."

"Oh shut up." He replied sitting up and facing her. "You know that you loved every minute of it." He leaned forward so their lips were almost touching. "I know I did." She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"When have I ever complained?" He laughed and put his arm around her pulling her closer to him. "Have you gotten your schedule yet?"

"Nope, one of the guys said that we would get them tomorrow, why?"

"Just wondered." Nathan looked down at her and wondered why she all of a sudden wanted to know when he got his schedule. Chalking it up to Brooke's curiosity Nathan rested his head against hers and turned on the TV.

Brooke was perfectly content with staying like that for the rest of the night but off in the other room she heard her phone going off and contemplated not answering it but decided that it might be Peyton so she got up and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, its Dr. Holiday."

"Oh hi."

"I got your results from your test today."

"Oh good." She smiled as the doctor told her the results and hung up the phone before running out to the living room in front of Nathan.

"Who was on the phone?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

"I went to the doctor today because you know I've been feeling pretty worn out and stuff and guess what?"

"What?" Nathan asked somewhat alarmed that something might be really wrong.

"I'm pregnant." Nathan looked up from his shoes with a shocked look on his face.

"You're pregnant?" He asked making sure he heard her right. She nodded her head as he shot up and picked her up twirling her around in the air. "We're having a baby!" He exclaimed kissing Brooke over and over. "I have to call Luke."

"Wait I wanna do it!" Brooke called racing Nathan to the phone. She cut him off and grabbed the phone sticking her tongue out at him. He huffed playfully and sat down in the chair pulling her into his lap. Brooke kissed his cheek and dialed Luke's cell number her happiness growing with each ring. Finally after the 3rd ring Luke finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Luke it's Brooke."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Um…I was wondering if you could get Peyton and put me on speaker phone."

'Um, okay." He replied and the line was silent as Luke went into the other room to grab Peyton. "Alright we're here, what's up?"

"I'm pregnant!" Brooke exclaimed and Nathan heard Peyton exclaiming over the phone. Nathan smiled and Brooke put them on speaker phone."

"That's so amazing Brooke."

"It's about damn time Nathan did his job." Peyton joked making Brooke laugh.

"Hey! I've been doing my job all along."

"Well congratulations guys. Now we have to celebrate so we'll fly up there to see you guys this weekend."

"It's a deal."

"So we'll see you guys later."

"Bye Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton and give Jessica a kiss from Auntie Brooke." Nathan laughed and kissed Brooke's cheek as they sat there. Brooke looked at Nathan and lightly rested her head on his shoulder before calling her parents and Karen before Nathan called Deb to let her know and after many promises to come visit Brooke fell back against the couch exhausted.

"Hey order in some take out and have a movie night." Nathan suggested knowing that Brooke was too tired to go in the kitchen and actually make something. She nodded and Nathan ordered them some pizza. That night both fell asleep with smiles on their faces that they were finally going to have a child.

A/N: So Brooke's finally having a baby! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! R&R!


	20. Welcome Baby Finally

Brooke looked at the clock and sighed, Nathan was supposed to be home hours ago from his trip to Chicago and they were going to spend the day together since the beginning of the season and he promised her at least one night of alone time. She looked at the clock again and began rapping her nails against the table making Buddy look at her as he set his head in her lap wanting her to pet him. Brooke smiled down at her faithful pet and lightly scratched his head happy that at least someone was paying attention to her.

She stood up slowly and put her hand on her very big stomach since she was 9 months pregnant and slowly waddled into the living room to check the clock in there since she didn't think that the clock in the kitchen was right, there was no way that Nathan would ever be 3 hours late coming home from the arena and as her mind processed that he was 3 hours late she felt a twinge of pain shoot through her stomach and she clenched her stomach bending over slightly. She cried out and fell against the couch screaming as another twinge of pain shoot through her body.

Peyton who was in town helping Brooke with some things for work heard Brooke scream from the office and ran to where Brooke was. Brooke looked at Peyton with tears in her eyes wanting Peyton to make the pain stop and as soon as Brooke's water broke Peyton rushed into action and got her overnight bag and her purse and helped Brooke out to her car. She got in the car and carefully sped off to the hospital hoping that nothing happened between the house and the hospital. Once Brooke was all checked in Peyton decided to check both of their phones hoping that Nathan had called to find out where they were. Sure enough there were 3 messages on Brooke's phone from the time that they left and arrived at the hospital. She dialed Nathan's cell phone and by the 2nd ring Nathan answered the phone. "Where are you?"

"Nathan its Peyton. Brooke's water broke and we're at the hospital you need to get here fast." Peyton heard the line go dead and laughed to herself thinking that Nathan had dropped the phone since he was probably flying out of his house. Nathan dropped his phone and he picked it up as he ran out of his house trying to dial his brother's number.

"Hello?"

"Luke you need to get out here as soon as possible!" Nathan exclaimed into the phone as he threw the car into reverse and sped out of the driveway trying not to intentionally kill himself as he rushed to the hospital.

"What's wrong?"

"Brooke's in labor!"

"Dude stop yelling!" Luke exclaimed trying to calm his little brother down because knowing Nathan he was going to kill himself if he didn't calm down and focus on getting to Brooke in one piece. "Now breathe and get to the hospital, I'll try and get an earlier flight out there."

"Okay." Nathan hung up and put both hands on the wheel as he drove to the hospital. He parked the car in the parking garage and ran the entire way into the hospital only stopping to find out where she was. Peyton was nervously pacing in the waiting room when she heard Nathan bounding down the hallway. "Where is she?" Nathan asked fighting the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake her.

"First off calm down, second breathe, and third follow me." Nathan nodded his head desperately trying to calm down and breathe at the same time. By the time they reached Brooke's room Nathan at least look like he was calm under the pressure but his heart was pounding in his chest and he almost pushed Peyton out of his way to be at Brooke's side.

"Where were you?"

"I got held up at the arena with some team thing. I was going to call but my phone was in my bag. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay you're here now that's all that matters."

"I'm not going anywhere." Brooke smiled as Nathan gently kissed her on the forehead holding her hand. Peyton smiled and watched from the corner of the room wishing that Luke was there.

When Luke hung up with Nathan and smiled into the mirror, his assistant was behind him on the phone scrambling to get him a plane ticket back to California as Luke was ushered back stage of the talk show where he was promoting his new book. He hoped that Peyton, Brooke, and Nathan were watching.

Peyton looked down at her watch and jumped up grabbing the remote from Brooke and turning the channel to the Melanie Show. "What the hell Peyton?"

"I forgot Luke's going to be on today."

"Oh yeah his new book came out on Tuesday." Nathan commented moving his chair so he could see the TV. It was kinda of cool that his brother was on TV even though he couldn't play in the NBA.

"So today Luke Scott is here to talk about his book One Tree Hill. I've read the book and I can't wait to talk to Luke. So Luke come on out." The crowd erupted when Luke appeared from behind two large doors and started walking towards the stage with a huge smile on his face and hugged Melanie. "So I have to ask the question, where did you get the idea for the main character from?" Luke chuckled briefly.

"Well I guess the inspiration for the main character came from a mixture of my childhood best friend, my first serious girlfriend, my lovely girlfriend, and my brother's wife."

"Now I understand that you and your brother's wife dated before they got married, is that true?"

"Yes Brooke and I dated and what happened between us is a huge part of the book and I like to say that I'm the reason they got together in the first place." Melanie laughed and lightly knocking Luke's shoulder.

"So I'm hearing rumors that the book is already creating buzz in Hollywood and that maybe there's already a movie deal in the works." Now it was Luke's turn to laugh, they said that about the last book and there had been no movie but Luke laughed and thought about how he should answer this question.

"Well I think if there's going to be a movie made out of any of my books I think it should be this one and I'm more than willing to do whatever it takes to make it happen."

"Well that was a very good Politian like answer, so what will Luke Scott be doing now?"

"I'll be flying back to Sacramento to meet my new niece or nephew and I'll be brainstorming the next one." The crowd cheered and Melanie hugged Luke as they went to commercial break.

Peyton smiled and turned off the TV turning towards Nathan and Brooke who were smiling also. "I did not know that I was such inspiration to him."

"Hon, you should read the book it's really good." Both Brooke and Peyton turned towards him as if he had grown 3 heads. "What? Luke asked me to read it and see if it was good, you know that I don't read books but this one was worth it. I still have the copy of it too; he even dedicated the book to us."

"Really?" Both asked at the same time and Nathan nodded reaching down into Brooke's overnight bag and pulling out the book. "When did that get there?" Brooke asked ripping the book form his hands.

"I put it there when I finished it so you could read it while we were here." Brooke and Peyton weren't listening as they flipped open the book and looked at the dedication page.

"To my awesome family; my mom, Peyton, Jessica my lovely sweet daughter, Nathan the brother that always kept me grounded, and Brooke the girl that taught me to go for what I wanted no matter how much it hurt." Peyton read aloud as Brooke wiped at the tears that were falling from her eyes. "That is so sweet."

"You guys should really read the book." Peyton set the book down and sat in the other chair in the room.

"The first thing to be taken care of is having this baby." Brooke laughed and rubbed her stomach.

Hours later after Brooke had finally been doped up and Nathan sat next to Brooke's bed as she slept holding onto her hand a million thoughts running through his head. Nathan picked up the phone next to the bed and called his coach explaining to him that he was going to need a few days off to in case it took Brooke a long time to have the baby because Nathan was determined to be there for her when they did have the baby. Finally Luke arrived at the hospital and just like Nathan did ran the entire way to Brooke's room. Nathan laughed at him softly when he came in out of breath and hunched over. "Dude you know it's not good for you to run." Luke stood up and glared at him as he sat down in the chair that Peyton had been sitting in hours before.

"Where's Peyton?"

"She ran back to the house to get some stuff that Brooke forgot to pack in her bag."

"Oh."

"We watched the show."

"Really?"

"Yeah the girls were in tears as they read the dedication and they were shocked I actually read it."

"I expected that." Luke replied laughing as Brooke slowly started waking up. She smiled when she saw Luke sitting on the other side of her bed. "Hey I think it's time to push this sucker out Brooke."

"Ha ha, you're telling me. You did great today."

"Thank you."

"I didn't know that I had so much influence over you."

"You never forget your first real love." Nathan nodded agreeing with him. He would never forget Haley and everything that they shared together even after all these years. Brooke smiled and sat up as the doctor came in also sporting a smile. He did his examination and smiled at Brooke letting her know the good news.

"Well Mrs. Scott I believe it's time to start pushing."

"Really? It's only been a couple of hours."

"Brooke, the hours vary with each baby with each pregnancy. I'm more than willing to let you keep the baby inside for a couple of more hours."

"No!" He nodded his head and Luke left the room going to call Peyton to let her know that Brooke was finally going to have the baby.

Finally Brooke and Nathan welcomed Adam James Scott into the world weighing in at 11 lbs and 5 oz. Brooke was more than overjoyed to finally have her baby in her arms after years of dealing with the miscarriage even years after it had happened. Nathan looked at Brooke and smiled when he saw tears in her eyes matching the ones in his.

Luke and Peyton came in and both smiled Peyton happy for her best friend and tears in her eyes and Luke even had a tear in his eye. He was finally an uncle and could do everything he had planned on doing from the beginning because he wanted this child to know that he had so many people that loved and cared about him. Brooke looked down at the little baby in her arms and kissed his forehead happy that she was finally getting the chance to be the mother she always wanted and she was going to be the best mother possible.

Nathan looked at his son and decided right at that moment in time that he was not going to be like Dan. He was determined to make life for his son the best life that he could give him and no matter what happened later on Nathan was always going to love his son and support him. Finally the 'black' cloud that had hung over the couple for years was finally being to turn a lighter shade of grey.

A/N: So I know that it's been forever but this chapter for me was kinda hard to write.


	21. Blame It On the Heat

Brooke walked out of the hotel pushing Adam in his stroller with Nathan by her side, it was a nice day in Miami and Brooke wanted to spend some time with her family before Nathan had to leave for his game tonight. They were walking down the street when Brooke stopped dead in her tracks starring ahead of her with wide eyes. Nathan stopped walking when he noticed Brooke wasn't next to him and looked at her.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Nathan asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"Nathan? Brooke?" Nathan's smile dropped from his face as he recognized the voice that was saying his name and turned around.

"Haley?"

"Hi!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug. Nathan patted her back shocked that he was actually standing in front of Haley; it had been years since he had seen her. "Hi Brooke." Haley added remembering that Brooke and Nathan were married, even though she didn't think that they would've lasted this long.

"Hi." Brooke replied finally realizing that Haley was indeed standing in front of her, to be honest Brooke thought she had fallen from the face of the earth seeing as she hadn't heard anything about her in years.

"How have you been?" Haley asked making conversation while eyeing the little boy that was fast asleep in the stroller.

"Good, busy. How about you?" Brooke asked not knowing what to make about the way that Haley was eyeing Nathan.

"Oh I've been doing this and that."

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah, are you going to the game tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well then maybe I'll see you there."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm singing the national anthem and then performing during half time." Brooke smiled and wrapped her arm around Nathan's waist silently telling Haley that Nathan was taken and definitely not interested in her. She hated it when the jealous side of her came out, she hated being seen as the jealous wife of the hot basketball player but sometimes she couldn't help it especially now when she was standing in front of her husband's first real love.

Nathan looked down at little Adam who was soundly sleeping and silently chuckled to himself about how much he wished that Luke could be here to see this. In his mind he was picturing Brooke going after Haley and tackling her to the ground, maybe pulling some of her fake hair out of her head and slapping her a couple of times. "Well it was really nice seeing you guys but I have to go get ready for tonight and I hope you guys win Nathan." He politely nodded and watched her walk away and get into the black car. As soon as she was gone Nathan burst into a fit of laughter as they continued down the street.

"What's so funny?"

"The picture in my head."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as they stopped at a café to grab something to eat after a long morning of walking around and shopping.

"I was picturing you kicking her ass while she was talking to you, what was with the possessive arm thing?"

"What possessive arm thing?" Brooke asked trying to act as innocent as possible, she was not about to admit to him that even after all these years of marriage she still thought that she could lose Nathan to Haley or someone else.

"When she was talking about performing tonight at the game you openly put your arm around me, is someone jealous?"

"You don't know how she still feels about you Nathan; you were her first serious relationship." Brooke defended getting a little angry with how casual Nathan was being about the whole situation.

"I don't care how she feels, if you don't remember you have a ring on your ring finger that matches mine that says that you and I are together. You're Mrs. Nathan Scott not her." Nathan replied leaning back in his chair and looking over at Adam who was happily eating some animal crackers. "You have nothing to worry about at all, I'm with you and I'm staying with you."

"It still bothers me."

"I know and it will probably always bother you but just remember that chapter of my life is done and I'm currently enjoying this one." He replied hoping that the point of him being with her would hit home and make her stop turning into a jealous teenage girl every time a girl so much as looked at him.

"You don't understand Nathan, it's easy for you to sit there and laugh at me but you just don't understand." She replied angrily standing up and turned away from Nathan pushing the stroller as she headed back to the hotel. Nathan sat there for a few moments stunned that she had just up and walked away from him; she never walked away from him. He paid the bill for their drinks and headed off to find out why she had chosen this exact moment to walk away from him.

He found her sitting in their hotel room watching Adam sleep sounding starring intensely at the little baby almost trying to remember every little moment he made. He slowly walked over to her and sat on the bed across from her debating whether he should just let her sit there or actually try to talk to her about what had just happened. "I'm sorry." He started out with feeling genuinely sorry unlike all the times he said it to his father or Luke. "You're right I don't understand why you took seeing Haley again as this big deal but I won't understand until you tell me." She tore her gaze away from Adam and looked at him unshed tears in her eyes.

"You'll just think I'm stupid and get mad at me."

"Just talk to me, remember when you could tell me anything?" Brooke looked back at Adam and sighed, this was not how she imagined their time in Miami going; she did not want the first time seeing her husband in weeks to result in them fighting.

"Ever since Luke cheated on with Peyton I've had this fear that I'm going to lose the one I love to my best friend or someone else. I know that it's been forever and that Peyton and I have made up and I've forgiven Luke but the fear still creeps up on me. I know that you love me and that you wouldn't ever do what Luke did but I can't help the nagging voice in the back of my head. It's a real shocker that even after all these years of marriage and all the success that I've had in my life I still have the worst self esteem that I know of." She admitted her gaze now fixated on Adam not wanting Nathan to see the tears that were freely falling from her eyes. Nathan looked at her not really knowing just how much Luke had screwed her over when he broke her heart all those years ago.

Suddenly Nathan felt a rage surge through him over something that had happened almost 8 years ago and he had no clue why he wanted to bash Luke's face in hoping that he would feel a smidgen of the pain that he put Brooke through. Nathan shook his head and got up kneeling in front of Brooke gently grabbing her face so she was looking at him. He sighed when he saw tears rolling down her face and wiped them away with his thumbs as he looked into her eyes starring so intently it sent a shiver down Brooke's spine. "I love you more than anything in the world. You are the number 1 most important person in my life and you will always be my number 1. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and I promise you that you have nothing to worry about. You and I were destined to be together and after all the flaming hoops we've been through we can make it through anything." She smiled at him and lightly kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You should get ready you have to be at the arena soon." Nathan groaned and pulled her closer to him wanting her to be as close to him as possible. "I love you." She whispered as he pulled away as one of his teammates knocked on the door telling him that the bus was leaving. Brooke laughed at how their almost perfect moment was ruined and Nathan smiled kissing her temple as he got up and grabbed his duffel bag. "We'll see you at the game." He nodded kissed her one more time and left the room, as soon as the door was shut Brooke fell back on the bed and sobbed letting the memories of all those years ago wash over and consume her. That night when Nathan saw Haley smiling at him like she used to when they were together it finally clicked in his head, she still had feelings for him, and when she looked like she was going to make her way over to him and start talking to him that was Nathan's cue to stop looking at her.

His gaze shifted to Brooke who was sitting right behind the bench with little Adam happily sitting on her knee. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss and he was taken back to high school when she would wink at him before the games when no one was watching and after the talk they had had in the hotel room earlier that day he felt like he was even closer to her and his love for her just become stronger, he knew that he probably sounded like a character from Luke's next book or one of the those guys from all the romance movies that Brooke is always watching but he was telling the truth, he couldn't help but feel like any one of those guys in the movies when she was around looking at him; he had no idea where his train of thought was going but he needed to focus on the game, it was his job after all.

Shaking his head he turned away from Brooke and went on to win the game which was just the icing on the cake for the day. As he walked down the hallway towards his room his thoughts yet again went back to high school and all the things that had happened that all blurred together and it still made Nathan laugh when he thought about what had brought Brooke and him together, he was right when he said that they were destined to be together because in a way she was his guardian angel, always there to look out for him and looking at the ceiling in front of his room he silently thanked the higher powers that had brought them together.


	22. Tree Hill's Calling

**A/N: FINALLY AN UPDATE!! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long, I promise to try harder to make the updates closer together.**

As Nathan walked out of the locker room he couldn't help but feel the depression setting in that the season was over and he hadn't done as best as he wanted to. As he walked out of the arena he smiled when he saw Brooke and Adam waiting for him. The only good thing about not being in the playoffs is that he gets to spend even more time with his son and Brooke, who he knew was having problems being the perfect CEO mommy. "Look who is it Adam, its daddy!" Brooke exclaimed making the little baby laugh. Nathan stopped shortly in front of him and couldn't believe that Adam was almost a year old. As Nathan finished walking over to them Adam flung his arms out wanting Nathan to hold him and Nathan couldn't refuse that face, he pulled him out Brooke's arm who looked relieved to have a little break and happy to see how happy Nathan was with Adam.

"So buddy I was thinking that this afternoon you and I would have some daddy son time so that mommy can maybe get some work done." Brooke smiled in thanks and kissed his cheek grabbing Nathan's bag so he could put Adam in his child seat.

"Thank you that would mean a lot."

"Eh it's fine, plus Luke, Peyton and Jessica are in town so you and Peyton can get stuff done while Luke and I take the kids to the park or something." Brooke yet again smiled and kissed him wondering how she got so lucky to have an amazing husband like Nathan.

When they got home they found that Luke and Peyton had already arrived and where waiting for them in them in the house. Brooke was happy to see her friends and as soon as she and Peyton hugged the two were talking about the business leaving Nathan and Luke to take care of the kids. Brooke and Peyton went into the office but moments after she entered she rushed back out to tell Nathan something but he kissed her silencing her. "Go back into that office and get some work done. I have some free time so I'm going to play stay at home dad." Brooke nodded and let Peyton drag her back into the office and Nathan settled into the living room with Luke since Jess wanted to watch a movie.

Later that evening after Nathan had put Adam to bed for the first time in what felt like forever and Brooke and Peyton had finally come out of the office the 4 friends sat in the living room catching up. Nathan finally went over to his gym bag and pulled out his cell phone noticing there were 2 messages for him. He looked at Brooke silently wondering who would call him and as he listened to the message from his coach and from his agent he began to worry.

"What's wrong babe?" Brooke asked when Nathan came back into the living room with a weird look on his face.

"I have to call the coach tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"I don't know he just said that he wanted to talk."

"For all you know he probably wants to congratulate on a great season." Nathan shrugged shaking his head before joining the conversation. There was no point in over thinking about it because he wouldn't find out until the next morning. He just hoped that it wasn't bad news.

The next morning after Nathan had to almost fight Brooke over who would get to get Adam up and feed him breakfast, which of course Peyton distracted Brooke so Nathan got to play with his son and spend some time with him, Nathan called the coach and they decided to meet up later that afternoon. Luke looked over at Nathan while he played with Adam and noticed the weird look on his face. "Hey Nate what's up?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on little brother, I know that something's wrong."

"It's just what does the coach wanna talk about? I thought did okay this season."

"You did great this season so don't worry for all you know it could be around some charity thing or another." Nathan nodded thinking that he was just overanalyzing it and shook his head smiling at Adam who had just thrown his spoon at Nathan's shirt. "What time is your meeting?"

"He said that I could just stop by later this morning."

"Well you go get ready I'll take care of Adam till you get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll take them outside and they'll be a piece of cake to watch."

"Thanks Luke." Nathan smiled at him as he got up and kissed Adam's head before going upstairs and getting ready for his meeting.

Nathan walked into the coach's office with an uneasy feeling; he took a deep breath and sat down in front of the desk his hands are beginning to sweat. "Hey Nathan thanks for coming in and don't worry this is nothing bad." Nathan smiled a little bit feeling a little bit better.

"Then what is it about?"

"Well I remember you saying this season how much going home means to you because your roots are there and well an opportunity has come up so if you wanted to you could go back home."

"Really?"

"Yes but you only have to go if you want to you are more than welcome to stay here."

"Well I'll have to talk it over with my wife but I'll get back to you."

"Alright." Nathan stood and shook his hand walking out of the office with a huge smile on his face. He had the chance to go home, back to Tree Hill, where some of the most important people were and as he drove home he realized that if they were to move back to Tree Hill Brooke could get help from Karen and his mom with Adam so she wouldn't be so burned out and then maybe they could spend some time together as a family because right now with the way things are going Nathan had hardly seen her the past couple of weeks it was like Brooke played mommy until Nathan got home and then locked herself in the office until well past midnight and the next day the cycle would repeat itself. Nathan knew it wasn't fair for Brooke to neglect her company but sometimes Nathan was left with feeling like he wasn't even a priority. Pushing the negative thoughts out of his head as he pulled into the driveway Nathan hoped that he could talk to her.

When Nathan walked into house and found Peyton with Luke sitting on the couch with Adam playing in front of them with his trucks and Jess was sitting in one of the arm chairs reading a book. He smiled at Adam who looked up and picked him up wanting to have the little guy around when he talked to Brooke so that maybe she won't get angry, if she got angry that was. Nathan looked up at Peyton about to ask where Brooke was when she walked down the stairs with wet hair and dressed in one of Nathan's t-shirts and a pair of sweats. "Hey how'd your meeting go?"

"It was fine we actually have some stuff to talk about." She looked alarmed. "It's nothing bad we just need to talk about it."

"Alright let's go into the kitchen." Nathan nodded and followed her out of the room bouncing little Adam as they walked making him giggle and smile. Nathan sat down across from Brooke who put Adam in his high chair and giving him some animal crackers to snack on. "So what happened at your meeting?"

"The coach wanted to talk to me about next season."

"The season just ended and you're already talking about next season?"

"He asked if I wanted to be traded to Charlotte." Brooke stopped playing with the box of animal crackers and looked at him. "I didn't tell him anything; I told him that I needed to talk to you about it and he said that I could just get back to him."

"What do you want to do? I mean we've only been out here for a little bit."

"Well I was thinking about it and moving back home could really help both of us out."

"How?"

"Well you wouldn't be burning yourself out so much with trying to raise Adam and work because you'd have my mom and Karen to help out and we've always talked about moving back to Tree Hill."

"Yeah but I thought that we would at least be out here for a little bit longer than a year."

"Well if you think about it it's beneficial for Adam too. I mean if we move now then he won't really have that thing about hating us because he'll have no idea what's going on. If we wait till he's older he could hate us and I don't know if this opportunity is a more than one time thing."

"I don't know Nathan."

"Just think about it." She looked at him and noticed how happy he seemed with the opportunity to go home and be closer to his family and when he brought up the fact of her having help it did seem like a good idea, with Karen and Deb around to help Brooke could get a lot more work done and she could easily run the company from Tree Hill.

"I'll have to talk to Peyton about it but I think we could make it work. I mean it just makes sense with the most important people in our lives being there and plus what would it hurt to actually look into it." Nathan jumped up from his chair and pulled her into his arms twirling around.

"You're the best."

"Well I love California but the pull of Tree Hill is just too strong to ignore." He kissed her passionately pulling her as close to him as possible. Luke walked in and instantly covered his own eyes.

"Get a room." Nathan pulled away a huge smile on his face. "That's gross Nathan, you're son's right there." Nathan looked at Brooke silently asking if he could tell Luke and she just smiled leaving the room to Peyton about the possible move. "Why do you have a huge smile on your face?" Luke asked sitting down next to Adam stealing some of his animal crackers.

"We're thinking about moving back to Tree Hill."

"What about basketball? You're quitting after a year?"

"No coach said that if I wanted to I could be traded to Charlotte because he knows how important going back to Tree Hill is to me."

"What does Brooke have to say about it?"

"Well it would help out a lot because Deb and Karen are there so they can help watch over Adam while Brooke is working and stuff plus it'll be nice to back in the place where it all started ya know?"

"You just wanna rub it in Dan's face that you made it without him."

"No not true, I wanna rub it in his face that I turned out better than he ever could have."

"That is true you've been married to the same girl for almost 8 years now."

"And that's not gonna change any time soon."

"Good because if it does we're going to have a problem." Nathan looked up at Luke and wanted to laugh, Luke never could pull of the threatening look but Nathan knew that behind the funny look on his face that Luke meant every word that he said.

"Hopefully if we move back to Tree Hill there won't even be a risk of anything happening soon." Luke nodded knowing how much Nathan had missed his wife with the craziness of the season and her being away on business almost every time he was home and had a few days off. Brooke and Peyton walked back in smiling and laughing at each other sitting down next to the boys.

"So we've decided that we can make the business work from Tree Hill."

"Wait, we?" Luke asked looking at his girlfriend who had a evil look in her eye.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that maybe I wanna move back to Tree Hill too." Luke looked at her and smiled.

"Alright then it's settled?" Nathan looked at Brooke with a hopeful look on his face. She nodded and watched him rush up from his seat and run over to his phone instantly on the phone with his coach.

"So I guess we should plan a trip to Tree Hill." Peyton nodded looking at Luke for his acceptance of the idea of moving back to Tree Hill and smiled when Luke nodded his head knowing that he wasn't going to win the argument and plus it would be better for Jessica to be around her family more. Nathan walked in with a smile on his face and sat down next to Brooke. "We're going to plan a trip to Tree Hill to start looking for a house and to get everything in order, plus it's been forever since we've seen your mom and Karen."

"Well we might as well plan it for around the same time that I have my meeting with the coaches in Charlotte."

"So you're for sure going to be traded to Charlotte?"

"Well coach said that Charlotte is willing to sit down with me and I'll probably play around with a few of their players to see if we work well together but yeah it's a pretty good done deal." Nathan smiled and felt a wave of happiness wash over him again, he felt a sense of completeness wash over him as he thought of going home.

A/N: So that was a weird chapter but I thought that I should update because it's been too long and I'm going to start working on the next chapter and hopefully update soon!


	23. Tabliod Madness

Brooke stormed into her office slamming the door behind her and fell into her black leather chair throwing the magazine in her hand on the table in front of her. Without thinking she picked up the phone on her desk and dialed with her left hand while flipping through another magazine with her right. Thankfully the phone only rang twice before Brooke was instantly calmed by the sound of her husband's voice.

"Hello?"

"Is there any way that I can talk to you for like 30 minutes?"

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked with a hint of panic in his voice, something about Brooke's voice just didn't sit well with him.

"I just need to talk to you, in person Nathan." She replied her anger flaring a tad bit at his constant questions.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Nathan asked thinking that it had something to do with Adam, Luke, or another family member.

"There's an article in Star, Us Weekly, and In Touch that you are cheating on me with one of the cheerleaders and that I'm sleeping with one of the guys on your team."

"What?!" Nathan exclaimed earning a few curious glares from his teammates and coaches.

"It says that I was caught sneaking out of an apartment building where Kyle Hillenmeyer, the rookie point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats, is rumored to be living. It also says that while I've been carrying on my affair with someone who's probably 5 years younger than me you've been seen around Charlotte with Kelsey a Lady Bobcat draped on your arm and getting cozy with her in numerous hot spots." Brooke finished reading pushing the magazine away from her. Nathan sighed and rubbed his temples with his forefingers thinking of what they should do.

"Alright I'll talk to coach and meet you at home in like 45 minutes."

"Okay." Brooke replied her hurt and frustration making her voice weaver.

"Hey I love you." Brooke instantly smiled, secretly loving the fact that Nathan could instantly make her feel better when their worlds were crashing down around them.

"I love you too Nathan." Brooke hung up and got up from her chair looking around for her bag and just threw things into her bag before leaving her office and heading towards Peyton's. Peyton sat in her office furiously reading the article about Nathan cheating on Brooke. Brooke calmly walked into Peyton's office clearing her throat to get the blonde's attention. "I'm heading home for the rest of the day."

"Did you see this?" Peyton asked holding up a copy of In Touch that matched the one in Brooke's trashcan.

"Yeah that's why I'm going home; Nathan and I have to plan on what to do."

"How about kill the bitch?" Peyton offered earning a small laugh from Brooke.

"No, I'm going to handle this with my head held high but you can handle things here for the afternoon right?" Peyton nodded standing up and walking around her desk hugging Brooke.

"Just go fix this mess before it spins out of control, how pissed is Nathan about is?" Peyton asked as Brooke was about to walk out of her office.

"I honestly don't know, I can't usually tell by his voice unless he's yelling and he seemed more surprised than anything." Peyton nodded and went to answer her phone as Brooke walked out of the room and out of the building.

Nathan was talking to his coach about what was going on and explain the situation when he heard Brooke's name. Nathan turned wondering if Brooke had shown up at the arena but Nathan's eyes landed on the kid that it was rumored that Brooke was having an affair with and the look on his face pissed Nathan off. Nathan nodded in understanding at his coach before excusing himself and walking over towards Kyle who was laughing and joking with some of the teammates.

"Hey Nathan." Sean May greeted and Nathan looked at him and Sean knew that he meant business and gathered the rest of the guys and walked away back on the court to do some free shooting. Kyle began walking away from Nathan but Nathan's hands flew out and gripped his jersey pulling him back towards Nathan.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Nathan fumed gripping Kyle's jersey tighter his knuckles turning white.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked trying to push Nathan away from him.

"You think you're cool by saying you're sleeping with my wife? You think you're the big man on campus for spreading rumors? Don't ever think that you can even say her name. You better hope that I don't find out that you spread the rumors because I will kill you." Nathan roughly released Kyle making him fall to the floor and look at Nathan in shock before Nathan walked off ignoring all the calls from his teammates.

When Nathan got home Brooke was sitting in the living room with her head in her hands. Nathan set his bag next to the door and walked over to her pulling her up from the couch and into his arms. She instantly wrapped her arms around him burying her head in his chest while he buried his face in her hair. "I hate to ask this but it's not true right?" She asked her watery eyes meeting his, he shook his head no. Brooke nodded and burying her head in his chest letting the warmth of his embrace comfort her. Nathan's phone rang and Luke walked over to Nathan's bag and answered the phone.

"Hey Nate, its Sean." Nathan nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Brooke grabbing the phone away from Luke and leaving the room to talk to his teammate. "You okay?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders yet again falling back onto the sofa.

"Why now? Why are they spreading hateful rumors now? Do they think that since Nathan and I don't do things to get into the press that they have a right to make up such ugly things? And if they do why cheating? Why couldn't they say that I had a drinking problem or something, why do they have to bring up cheating?" Brooke ranted the tears now flowing in streams down her cheeks. Luke sighed and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her to him.

"It's okay you're publicist is already trying to do damage control and find out who's saying these lies, it's all going to be over before you know it." Brooke shrugged her shoulders looking up as Nathan walked into the room.

"What did Sean want?"

"He wanted to know if I was still planning on attending the charity event tonight."

"Did you tell him you were?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I told him that if it wasn't a charity thing I would pull out but I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. Have you talked to Melinda yet?" Nathan asked looking at Brooke who was wiping the mascara from her cheeks.

"No I should probably call her and tell her that we're going to the Boys and Girls event tonight."

"As long as you and I know it's not true that's all that matters." Brooke nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving the room leaving Nathan and Luke alone.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked knowing the answer but still felt that he needed to ask.

"No I'm pissed off, I mean you and I both know how Brooke is when someone is saying things about her but did they really have to say that I cheated on her? Did they really have to go that low? I mean was there not some Hollywood bimbo doing coke or getting pregnant for them to write about?"

"Nathan Brooke is very influential in Hollywood so being gossiped about is something that comes with the territory." Luke replied hoping that he was playing Devil's advocate well enough for Nathan to understand.

"I understand that but dude seriously have you seen the kid that they say she's sleeping with?"

"I saw a picture of the girl that you're supposedly hooking up with and anyone who knew you would know that blondes aren't really your type."

"I don't have a type." Luke looked at Nathan's completely serious face and laughed.

"You may think you don't have a type but the 2 major relationships you've had been brunettes."

"That doesn't mean I have a type so shut up, plus what about Peyton?"

"Peyton doesn't count all that relationship was about sex and don't tell me it's not because even Peyton said that there wasn't anything there. And what if I don't shut up?" Luke challenged standing up so he and Nathan were face to well in Luke's case he only came up to about Nathan's Adam's apple.

"I'll tell Brooke you're making fun of her."

"I'm not making fun of her! I'm making fun of you!" Nathan just shrugged his shoulders his face completely serious making Luke think that he would actually lie to Brooke, did Nathan really look that stupid? "Whatever all I'm saying is that you aren't dumb enough to cheat on Brooke? I mean nobody ever wants to be on Brooke's bad side."

"Well ya know people are dumb and that just what they do. They start rumors thinking it's cool and they don't think about how much it can hurt those affected by the rumor. I could've lost my spot on the team today because of that stupid kid." Nathan fumed falling into the chair behind him as the magnitude of him almost killing Kyle hit him.

"Yeah but I'm guessing you walked away and didn't actually hit him, plus for all you know he might not have even spread the rumors."

"Who else would? Who else hates Brooke or me that much that they have to spread rumors?"

"Haley." Luke muttered not really thinking before he spoke.

"What?" Nathan asked hearing him mutter his ex's name.

"Well if you think about everyone that has ever not liked Brooke in the past the first person that comes to my mind is Haley."

"What would Haley get from spreading rumors about me and Brooke?"

"Maybe she thinks that if Brooke gets whiff of you cheating on her she'll break up with you and Haley can sweep in and comfort you."

"Yeah like that would ever happen, I mean even if and that's a strong if things didn't work out between me and Brooke I wouldn't go back to Haley, she's changed into some superficial person that I don't even know." Nathan replied rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to process everything that Luke was saying to him.

"Well I'm just saying who else would benefit from spreading rumors about you and Brooke?"

"I don't know there are a lot of people that don't like Brooke because she's so successful and married to me and there are a lot of people that don't like me because I'm married to Brooke; I mean she's been on Maxim's Hot 100 List how many times?" Nathan questioned a smirk placed securely on his face as Brooke walked in having heard the tell end of the conversation.

"It's about 5 times now." She replied offering a small smile to both Scott boys who were seated on opposite ends of the living room. They had only been in Charlotte close to 6 months now and things were already starting to come undone. Moving back to Charlotte was hands down the best thing they did but why all of a sudden are the tabloids attacking them. "Melinda is issuing a press release to E! News and People Magazine about how we are not going to let some untrue and despicable rumors come between us and that we're going to fight it and get to the bottom of it." Nathan nodded pulling her into his lap wrapping his arms around her waist as the front door flew up and Karen and Deb rushed in with Adam clutched to Deb's chest.

"See I told you it wasn't true." Karen exclaimed sitting on the couch next to Luke.

"I didn't doubt you I said that I hope they aren't fighting about it and letting the stupid rumors tear them apart." Deb replied putting Adam on the ground and sat down on the chair next to Luke. Adam ran over to his parents and threw his arms in the air.

"So I take it you guys heard the rumors?"

"Yes and it's just horrible that someone would say such hurtful untrue things."

"It comes along with the being famous and successful."

"Yeah people are just jealous that Brooke's fashion line is doing so well."

"And that Nathan's turning the Charlotte Bobcats organization around and making it a playoffs contender." Brooke added not really liking how every time a rumor about the couple came out that it was always because her fashion line was doing so well.

"So what if you're successful? I mean that's no reason to try and break up your marriage."

"But it's not and Melinda and Stacy are doing damage control and trying to find out who's spreading the rumors." Both Karen and Deb smiled happy that the couple wasn't giving into the rumors but were going to stick it out and fight back. "Can you guys watch Adam because we have the Boys and Girls Club even tonight?" Nathan asked looking between the three wondering who would offer first.

"I'll stay here with Adam since Peyton's taking Jess to see her dad." Brooke and Nathan nodded each kissing Adam before getting up and leaving the room to get ready for the Charity Auction that night.

Brooke looked at herself in the mirror picking her outfit apart not finding one good thing about the dress or herself at this moment. Nathan stood in the doorway of the bathroom fixing his hair and studying his wife, he knew that she was going through some serious self doubt and it hurt him that she had to go back into that mindset that nothing she did was good enough and it hurt to know that someone would want to make her think like that. Nathan walked up behind her smiling at her reflection as he stilled her frantic hands that were moving all over her dress and hair. "You're beautiful." He commented kissing her lightly behind the ear.

"I look fat in this dress, my hair is just too boring, and I look like an old maid." Nathan frowned and turned her around his hands lightly resting on her shoulders.

"That dress only makes you even more beautiful, your hair is amazing, and you look like a smoking hot super model. So stop thinking you're not good enough and know that you are the only girl that ever catches my attention and you're the only one that I ever want to be with. I took a vow 8 years ago that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you and I plan on carrying that out and now I'm going to go show off just how lucky I am by having the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm and the one that I get to call my wife. Now are you ready Mrs. Scott?" Brooke smiled up at him and lightly kissed him her mood completely changed by his sweet words and nodded her head turning around to grab her clutch before exiting the room behind Nathan.

The camera flashes were blinding as Brooke and Nathan stepped out of the limo at the hotel where the Auction was being held and both braced themselves for the questions that were going to be hurled at them and they decided in the limo that Nathan was going to answer all the questions since Brooke was most likely going to lose her control too easily. Nathan smiled and walked up to Kim Stills an E! News correspondent that was covering the A-List event. "Nathan, Brooke can I talk to you for a second?" Both nodded and smiled as the camera turned towards them. "So first off Brooke you look amazing." Brooke nodded her thanks and blushed when Nathan lightly kissed her temple whispering that he agreed in her ear. "Nathan, how do you feel about the rumors going around about you and Brooke cheating on each other?"

"Well at first I was shocked that someone would actually print something so unbelievable in their magazine but then I thought about it and I realized that whoever spread the ugly untrue rumors is jealous because I have an amazing woman as my wife and the mother of my child and I wouldn't dream of even looking at another woman because of how great my wife is."

"How do you feel about the rumors Brooke?" Kim asked turning the microphone towards Brooke who was standing slightly behind Nathan.

"It hurts to think that there is someone out there that hates me that much that they have to spread an ugly rumor about my husband and me cheating on each other but I understand it comes with the territory."

"Thanks guys I hope you have a good night." Both nodded and walked away from the sweet girl that was a firm supporter in team Brathan as it read on the shirt she was wearing and stopped in front of the shutterbugs smiling and proving to the world they were going stronger than ever.

The moment Brooke and Nathan walked into the ballroom they were utterly exhausted about talking about the rumors, this even wasn't about if Nathan and Brooke were cheating on each other but was about raising money to help the Boy's and Girl's club. Brooke spotted Kyle Hillenmeyer across the room and looked at Nathan who was in a staring contest with Kyle, finally both stepped forward moving towards each other with their significant others being pulled behind them. They walked towards a quiet place in the room away from the prying eyes and ears of the other party goers to have the much needed conversation.

"Look Nate," Kyle began looking to his date for the evening for support and she smiled nodding her head giving his hand a squeeze. "I wasn't talking about your wife this morning; I was talking about my fiancée Brooke. I understand why you got so aggressive this morning because I would do the same thing if I heard that someone was saying my girl was cheating on me, so I'm hoping there are no hard feelings." Nathan nodded also looking to Brooke who had an amused smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come at you like that I just don't respond well to people messing with my family and I'm hoping that you'll forgive me for coming at you." Kyle nodded and stuck his hand out and Nathan shook it both silently agreeing that it was behind them now.

"Oh and Brooke you never have to worry about this guy even looking at another girl. He's the voice of reason while we're on the road always telling the guys to call their girlfriends or wives when he thinks that something's gonna go down." Brooke nodded and smiled leaning into Nathan who wrapped his arm around her waist. Kyle shook Nathan's hand again both muttering apologies before Kyle walked off towards one of his old teammates leaving Nathan and Brooke alone.

"Well that was easy now wasn't it?" Brooke asked breaking the silence that had fallen between the two who were still standing in the back of the room. Nathan nodded his eyes scanning the room amazed at everyone that had turned out for the event. Brooke sighed as she looked around the room at the rest of Nathan's teammates and their beautiful dates that made her look like crap in comparison.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brooke quickly replied her eyes falling to the floor.

"Something's wrong." Nathan commented turning his body so he was leaning against the wall giving Brooke his full attention.

"It's nothing I'm just tired." Nathan shook his head wondering when his wife was going to realize that Nathan had long ago picked up on the hints to when she was lying and when she wasn't and right now she was blatantly lying to him.

"We should sit." Nathan replied deciding that if she wanted him to know she would tell him if she didn't she wouldn't. Nathan wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist as they walked over to their table as the auction began.

Nathan knocked on the front door of their Charlotte home adjusting a sleeping Brooke in his arms as he hoped that Luke would hear the door and come open it because Nathan didn't want to wake up Brooke after the emotional ride home from the event they had had. Brooke had finally given in and told Nathan about how ugly she felt in a room filled with girls who she swore were 10 times prettier than her and how much she hated going to events like that. Nathan only laughed and kissed her tears away reassuring her that she was beautiful in his eyes and that was all that matters.

After Brooke fell asleep Nathan couldn't help but curse out who ever started the rumors because they put self-doubt into Brooke's head and made her question everything she did. Luke finally opened the door and silently laughed at Brooke sitting bridal style in Nathan's arms and moved aside letting Nathan in and shutting the door behind him. He watched Nathan throw Brooke's purse on the table near the door before taking her up the stairs and towards their bedroom. The minute Luke saw Nathan hit the top of the stairs Brooke's phone began to ring. Nathan turned and nodded his head telling Luke to answer it. Luke pulled the phone out of the bag and flipped it open seeing Melinda flashing across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke its Melinda can I talk to Brooke?"

"She's sleeping right now."

"Oh well is Nathan there?"

"Yeah." Luke replied handing the phone over to Nathan mouthing that it was Melinda.

"Hey Melinda." Nathan greeted making his way into the living room to sit on one of the chairs.

"Hey Nate I'm sorry I'm calling so late but I have some news to share with you."

"It's okay what's up?"

"Well after numerous threats of lawsuits and boycotts I think I found out who might have helped the rumors flourish."

"Who?"

"Does the name Chris Keller ring a bell?"

"Yeah why?"

"From the reporter at Us Weekly said that they were out at a club celebrating Haley's album release and the reporter asked who Haley was wearing and she said Clothes Over Bros and then Keller said that he saw Brooke out and about with another guy and described the guy and that's how the press got a hold of the rumor of Brooke cheating on you and the rumor about you cheating on her was most likely also started by Chris but the reporter wasn't sure."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Nathan don't, Brooke is going to get a call from People Magazine and Seventeen wants to do an article about being successful and wants Brooke apart of it so just let her know okay?"

"I'll tell her when she wakes up."

"Also don't go killing Chris Keller you're legal teams already all over that."

"Doing it the legal way isn't any fun for me." Nathan whined stomping his foot like Adam did when he wanted something.

"Don't make me come out there and duck tape you to a chair." Melinda warned playfully falling into the easy going relationship she shared with Nathan, Brooke, and even Luke. "So just remind your awesome wife about the interviews and go to bed you have to be up early for practice tomorrow." She hung up on Nathan making him laugh at the phone; she was always playing the role of publicist for the couple and personal assistant at the same time.

"So what did Melinda say?" Luke asked handing Nathan a glass of milk and some of his cookies as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Well she heard that Chris started the rumors about Brooke and most likely started the one about me."

"See I told you that Haley had something to do with it." Luke replied hating the fact that he thought that Haley was behind it but Luke couldn't dwell on the past, Haley had walked away from both Nathan and Luke all those years ago and never looked back so why should he?

"Yeah and I have to tell Brooke that People and Seventeen are going to be calling her." Luke nodded and threw Nathan a stack of post-it notes that Brooke left by the phone for occasions just like this. Nathan grabbed a pen from the drawer behind him and wrote it down sticking it to her cell phone that she was going to have to grab before she left for work in the morning. Nathan yawned and nodded at Luke both of them walking up the stairs since Luke was spending the night like he did every time Peyton was out of town. Like Luke said, it was better to be around family then alone any day so Nathan and Brooke were more than willing to let both Luke and Peyton stay with them when the other was out of town.

The next morning Brooke woke up to her cell phone ringing and looked over at Nathan who was still sound asleep next to her, she lightly kissed his temple as she crawled out of bed and down the hall to Adam's room. "Brooke Scott." She answered smiling when she saw her son still sound asleep.

"Mrs. Scott this is Kasey McKay from People Magazine and I was wondering when we could schedule an interview?"

"Um, I'll be in New York on Friday." Brooke replied looking over her planner feeling a bit overwhelmed about all the things she had to complete on her 5 day trip to New York.

"Well how about we meet for lunch for Friday?"

"That's perfect." Brooke replied writing lunch with People in her planner for that Friday. She then hung up the phone and smiled as Nathan's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Good morning." He whispered kissing behind her ear. She turned and kissed him pulling him tight to her body.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked pulling away slightly to look at her.

"For everything, I don't know what I would do without you some days." She replied looking back at him with semi-glassy eyes. Nathan just shook his head and smiled, that smile that he only ever gave Brooke and Adam now since the little guy was Nathan's pride and joy.

"I'm just making sure you know how amazing you are." Brooke laughed and kissed him again before pulling away and beginning to make breakfast.

"When's your game in New York?"

"Saturday night, why?"

"I just wanted to make sure that I didn't miss it."

"Why would you miss it?"

"People called and they want an interview and I just wanted to make sure that I didn't miss your game."

"You sure you wanna do that?" Brooke stopped the lid of the egg carton falling back down.

"People only want to talk about the company and my marriage to you."

"What if they want to know about how we got together? Are you going to tell me everything that happened?" Nathan asked wanting to make sure that she was completely sure about what she could be walking into.

"Should I let them know what happened? Should I really air that for everyone to know?" She asked now rethinking agreeing to do the interview.

"I think it would add a degree of reliability, who knows there might be another young girl out there going through what you're going through. So yes I think if they ask you should but at the end of the day it's your decision." Nathan replied kissing her cheek before leaving the room to get Adam, leaving Brooke to think about what Nathan said, what was she going to do?

A/N: So I just decided to sit and free write in a sense I didn't have a plan for this chapter and the next chapter will most likely be the interview and everything that it is in it. I hope you guys enjoyed this update!


	24. Time for Amends

Brooke sat in her office working on some new designs when Nathan walked in holding a copy of People magazine in front of him. Brooke smiled and kissed him as he slid the magazine on her desk. "Hey what are you doing here?" She asked as Nathan sat in front of her desk.

"I finished lifting and thought I would surprise you."

"You're so sweet." Nathan just nodded a smirk placed upon his face. "Did you read it?" He nodded again stretching his legs out in front of him.

"It was good; people are finally going to see just how amazing you are."

"It doesn't seem like I'm fake or anything?"

"It actually shows that you aren't as horrible as the press makes you out to be." Brooke sighed in relief and opened it up to the article. "I also like the picture of us that they seemed to unearth from high school."

"Which one?" Brooke asked not remembering them asking for any pictures.

"Our prom picture."

"How'd they get that?" She asked looking at the picture that she thought was lost forever.

"Oh I might have had something to do with that." Peyton replied leaning against the door frame.

"Peyton I thought I lost that picture years ago."

"I found it awhile ago while I was at my dad's house."

"How'd u know about People?"

"Luke told me and I called and asked if maybe she would want some pictures of you and Nathan in the early years."

"Peyton that was so sweet." Brooke replied getting up and hugging her best friend.

"Well I thought since you were going to open up about everything that people should see that you're a normal person just like them."

"Alright this is just too much mushy girly stuff for me; I'm going to pick up my son and go do some guy stuff. I need to get my machismo back." Brooke laughed and kissed him promising that she wouldn't work too late.

"So I have to talk to you about something." Peyton started closing the door behind her as she sat in front of Brooke's desk.

"What's up?"

"I think we should talk to Haley." Brooke looked up at Peyton with confusion written on her face. "She's going to marry Chris and I know that there's stuff between you two but I think that she'll be more willing to listen if it came from me and you."

"Why on earth would she marry Chris?"

"I guess she feels like he's a good guy."

"Alright set up a time for us to meet with her and tell her I have something to offer her."

"What are you planning?"

"Well every time I see her in a magazine she's wearing our clothes so why not just make her the spokes model?" Peyton tilted her head thinking over the idea before nodding and smiling. "So I'm going to call her manager and ask her to fly out here and have a meeting." Peyton nodded and stood up muttering something about having real work to do. Brooke took a deep breath and picked up the phone as she went through the rolodex sitting on her desk.

"Carly McDonald speaking."

"Carly it's Brooke Scott."

"Hi Brooke, what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm looking for Haley James' manager's name and number."

"Just give me a minute and I'll get it for you."

"Thanks." Brooke set the phone between her shoulder and ear as she flipped through the People magazine sitting on the desk in front of her. Moments later Carly came back on the phone with the name and number for Brooke. Now was the real hard part but she was Brooke Davis and she really didn't have any problems with Haley, they were both mature adults that could handle working together.

"Donna Marie."

"Donna hi this is Brooke Scott of Clothes over Bros and I was wondering if I could speak to Haley James."

"Is this urgent?" Donna asked catching Brooke a little off-guard.

"Yes it's an urgent business matter." Brooke lied through her teeth hoping that her lie worked.

"Hello?" Brooke instantly smiled happy with herself for her lie working.

"Haley, its Brooke."

"Brooke as in Brooke Davis?"

"Yes and now I know we haven't talked since high school but I was wondering if you would be interested in getting together with me and Peyton to discuss something."

"Um."

"We want you to become the spokes model for Clothes over Bros."

"Oh."

"And we kinda wanna talk about some other stuff too." Brooke softly added hoping that Haley was still the Haley she went to school with and would agree to meeting with Brooke and Peyton.

"Are you still in LA?"

"No I'm back in Tree Hill now."

"Oh okay, um how about I come to see you tomorrow?" Brooke looked down at her planner scanning the day and deciding to move her plans.

"That's perfect."

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke smiled and hung up the phone calling her assistant Greg into the room.

"What's up?" Brooke smiled loving the casual relationship she shared with her executive assistant.

"I need you to rearrange my schedule tomorrow."

"Okay?" He asked pulling his PDA out of his pocket.

"I'm meeting with Haley James and make sure Peyton knows so she can have a free schedule as well."

"Alright I'll get right on that, anything else?"

"Oh yeah eat something."

"How do you know I haven't eaten already?"

"I don't but you're eating again, I will not have you pass out on me from not eating."

"You worry about me too much." He complained turning to leave the room.

"Greg, you're like the little brother I never had so I'm entitled to worry about you and do not make me call your mom." Greg's mouth fell open and he turned shock written across his face.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would and I'd tell her that you've been dying to spend time with her."

"You're good." He muttered turning again and this time actually leaving the room. Brooke smiled in triumph turning towards her computer and getting to work.

Haley hung up and looked at the phone in her hands when Donna walked in with another one of Haley's entourage. "Here you are, come on we have to go to the fitting for the show tonight."

"Um I need you to book me a plane ticket to Tree Hill for tomorrow morning."

"Sure I'll get on that right away."

"And I'll be taking a few days off, so you guys can take some time too."

"You sure?" Donna asked eyeing the young girl up and down. Haley nodded and stood up walking out of the room and towards the car her head spinning with Brooke calling her and the end of her engagement to Chris.

Brooke walked into her house frazzled and tired and just wanted to eat something and crawl into bed. She was hit with a heavenly smell coming from the kitchen, dropping her bags she moved towards the kitchen greeted with the sight of Nathan standing above the stove shirtless stirring something. Brooke smiled and walked over to Adam who was banging his fists on the tray of his high chair. "Hey buddy." She greeted kissing his nose making the baby laugh.

"Hey babe, how was your day?"

"I called Haley." Brooke replied deciding not to beat around the bush.

"Really?"

"Yep and I told her that Peyton and I wanted to make her the spokes model for Clothes Over Bros since every time she steps onto the red carpet she's wearing something of ours so why not just make her the official spokes model."

"What sparked this?"

"Peyton telling me that she and Chris were getting married."

"What?!" Nathan exclaimed dropping the wooden spoon in his hand in surprise.

"Yep Peyton told me they were getting married so I called Haley and told her I wanted to talk to her."

"What are you going to say?"

"I'm going to tell her that she shouldn't settle for Chris because she's an amazing girl that deserves to have a guy who would treat her with respect and not some cocky has-been."

"You know who you should set her up with?" Nathan replied a few moments later having picked up the wooden spoon he dropped and resumed attending to dinner.

"Who?" Brooke asked taking plates out of the cabinet and setting the table.

"Greg."

"My Greg?"

"Yeah, he would be perfect for her."

"Huh, you're right he would be perfect for Haley."

"See I can be right at times." Brooke laughed and kissed his cheek glad that his ego had been inflated a little bit from him being right, she was all about boosting Nathan's ego. Nathan stopped stirring the chicken and rice in front him and pulled Brooke back towards him kissing her properly on the mouth making Brooke melt into his arms.

"Geez I'm done walking in this house without announcing it like 20 minutes before I come over." Luke exclaimed covering his eyes and Adam's. Peyton only laughed and kissed his cheek before picking Adam up and playing with her godson.

"One would think that you like seeing me kiss my drop dead sexy wife with how many times you see us kissing."

"Yeah okay." Luke replied mocking Nathan under this breath.

"So Brooke did you talk to Haley today?" Peyton asked sitting down across from her with Jess to her right.

"Yeah, she's meeting with us tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Most likely the office or we can meet somewhere else."

"You should do it here." Nathan suggested sitting down at the table and putting the bowl of chicken and broccoli rice in the middle. "I mean she's not just a celebrity but she's also someone you guys grew up with, it would make it more personal and make sure Greg's here." Nathan reminded smiling cheekily at Brooke who reached across the table and pinched his cheek.

"What does Greg have to do with it?" Peyton asked stealing an apple slice from Adam.

"Nathan says I should try and set Haley up with Greg."

Peyton thought about it for a few moments before smiling and nodding high fiving Nathan. "That's a really good idea, you're always complaining about the girls that Greg dates and we all know that deep down Haley is the same Haley that we knew in high school so Greg would be perfect for her."

"See babe even your best friend agrees with me."

"And we all know that never happens." Luke added sharing a high five with Brooke both laughing at the shocked looks on the significant others faces. "Why are you guys trying to set Greg up with Haley anyway?"

"We just want Haley to have a reason to come back here and get away from certain people." Peyton added not wanting to say his name out loud because just thinking said person's name gave her chills. Brooke shook her head and the foursome spent the rest of the evening not mentioning Haley or her alleged engagement to Chris Keller.

The next morning Brooke sat in the kitchen her designs spread out in front of her, she looked like she hadn't slept in days with her hair thrown into a messy bun, a tank top and a pair of sweats adorning her toned body. Pushing a stray piece of hair out of her face she sighed and finished what was likely to be her fifth cup of coffee. She had meant to get some sleep the night before but the minute her head hit the pillow her mind started running into overdrive about what could happen today when Haley came over. She and Haley weren't on the best terms when she left and the last time that Brooke and Haley had actually talked was before the whole Nathan incident that night on the basketball court. She was afraid that Haley wouldn't want to talk to Brooke and would freeze her out only caring about Peyton since Peyton was a lot nicer to Haley then Brooke was. Sighing again Brooke stood up and walked over to the coffee maker pouring the rest of the pot into her cup before rinsing the pot out and refilling it with water so Nathan could have his cup of coffee before he headed out to practice.

Nathan came down the stairs making faces at Adam as they walked into the kitchen and the minute Nathan's eyes landed on Brooke he knew that she had had a rough night. Inwardly sighing Nathan put Adam in his high chair and went over to Brooke who was facing the coffee maker as she made another cup of coffee. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "You okay?" He whispered lighting kissing her cheek as they stood there.

"I'm fine." Nathan pulled away and shook his head.

"You didn't sleep last night." There was no question in his voice, he knew her all too well.

"I got hit with a burst of inspiration and had to put it on paper." She replied smoothly like she had been rehearsing it for hours.

"You're worried about Haley coming over today." He stated opening the cereal cabinet and pulling out the Wheaties and Cheerios boxes out and walked over to the table putting the cheerios box in front of Adam.

"Do you really blame me? I mean the last time I really talked to her I ruined her relationship with you." She admitted sitting at the table and gathering up her designs.

"That still bothers you doesn't it?" Nathan asked handing Adam his spoon to eat his cereal.

"Yeah it kinda does, I mean I feel like I ruined her chances at the perfect happily ever after ending."

"Haley and I weren't going to get married, she's a cool girl and all but I wasn't about to spend the rest of my life with her."

"How do you know that? For all you know she could've been the one you married right before graduation."

"That wouldn't have happened."

"How do you know that?"

"I know that because I kinda already knew who the girl for me was."

"Who?"

"You."

"What?" Brooke asked looking up from her coffee up.

"You had to know that you and I were at least going to date before high was said and done."

"No actually I didn't, I thought us sleeping together that one night was all that would happen between us."

"You know I still have that video tape."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, my mom found a bunch of tapes in my room and gave them to me saying that she didn't want to know what was on them and sure enough the tape of that night is in there."

"No you don't." Nathan chuckled shaking his head as he ate his cereal.

"Go upstairs in our closet and it's the first box under my sweatshirts and stuff. It's the second tape in the top row." Brooke looked at him skeptically but stood up and went up the stairs and toward their room. Shaking her head at her foolishness Brooke still walked into the closet and pulled the black video tape out of the box and walked over to their TV pushing the tape in the VCR.

Muting the sound Brooke's jaw fell open when images of a drunk Brooke and Nathan making out popped up on the screen, instantly the parts of the night she remembers come rushing back making Brooke's head spin a little bit. Ejecting the tape she looks around the room wondering where to hide the tape so that her son will never ever find it. She walked over to the closet and scanned the massive amounts of clothes she had and her eyes landed on the back of her closet that was filled with pair of shoes after pair of shoes. Smiling she walked into the back of her closet and pushed a few pairs of shoes aside sliding the tape into the back of the closet and pulled a box of shoes in front of it before exiting the closet. She stopped dead in her tracks down in the stairs when she spotted Peyton and Haley standing in the foyer of her house talking with Nathan with Adam in Peyton's arm playing with her straight hair. "Geez Brooke you look like hell." Peyton commented smirking at Brooke who stood frozen in the middle of the stairway. Brooke shook her head and glared at Peyton yawning as she made her way down the stairs.

"Be nice Peyton, it's been a rough night." Nathan defended grabbing Adam from her and turning towards the stairs. "I'm going to get him dressed and then drop him off at my mom's on my way to the arena." Brooke nodded and leaned into him as he kissed his cheek, "You'll be fine." He whispered as he walked up the stairs shifting Adam so it looked like he was flying through the air making the little boy laugh and put his hands out in front of him.

"Excuse me for my attire and messy hair I didn't sleep last night." Brooke apologized leading the way into the kitchen. "Do you guys want coffee?" Both girls nodded and Brooke grabbed two mugs and poured them coffee setting the cream and sugar on the table as she cleared her designs from the table.

"So." Brooke stated hoping to find the right thing to say to break the awkward tension that fell between the once friends.

"I think we should clear up some things before we talk business." Peyton offered looking at Brooke and nudging her with her foot to say something.

"I'm sorry." Brooke blurted finally looking Haley in the eye for the first time since they ran into each other in Miami almost a year ago. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done and I'm hoping that we can put all of it behind us and maybe just maybe try and be friends again." Brooke rambled stopping to take a breath and looking at Haley trying to gage her reaction.

"I think we can do that." Haley admitted reaching across the table and grabbing Brooke's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Brooke smiled.

"Alright now that all that's out of the way I have something to ask." Peyton asked as Greg walked into the house juggling a cup of coffee, his bag, and a bunch of stuff that Brooke had asked he bring over. "Good morning ladies, geez Brooke shower once in a while?" Greg joked setting his coffee and bag down along with the papers in his hand before sitting next to Brooke and sipping his coffee.

"If you like your job I would shut up." Brooke warned smiling sweetly at him stealing part of the bagel he was eating. "Oh Haley James this is Greg Colman my amazing assistant."

"It's nice to meet you." Greg greeted shaking hands with Haley.

"Anyway back to what I was saying Haley I have to ask something."

"Go for it." Haley asked glancing at Greg again and smiling.

"You aren't really going to marry Chris are you?" Haley's head whipped towards Peyton wondering how on earth she had found that out.

"Where did you hear that?"

"It was in the same In Touch weekly as the rumors about Brooke."

"No I'm not marrying Chris I actually ended the engagement a week ago after I heard him say that you and Nathan were cheating on each other." Haley admitted glancing at Brooke hoping that she didn't flip out.

"Oh that's good." Peyton replied catching the sight of Nathan out of the corner of her eye. "Oh crap." Brooke followed Peyton's gaze and was instantly up and out of the kitchen and walking towards Nathan.

"Do you have everything?" Brooke asked hoping that he didn't hear what Haley had said.

"So it was Chris?" Nathan asked completely ignoring what Brooke just asked.

"Nathan."

"No that washed up has been needs to pay for this."

"Nathan."

"I'm calling my lawyer's today."

"NATHAN!" Brooke exclaimed earning not only Nathan's attention but also Peyton's, Haley's and Greg's.

"What?"

"Don't worry about Chris, alright? I'll take care of it. You just go to practice and take Adam to your mom's and I'll see you after practice." Nathan went to open his mouth but Brooke shook her head lightly kissing him. "Have a good day." She added kissing Adam and lightly pushing Nathan out of the door. Sighing Brooke leaned against the door for a few moments before pulling herself together and walking back into the kitchen to see Peyton on the phone and Haley and Greg flirting and talking with each other. Brooke pulled her phone out of the pocket of her sweats and sent Greg and Peyton a text message before heading upstairs to take a quick shower and change smiling feeling that maybe just maybe everything was going to work out in the end.

**_A/N: So I'm ending the chapter there, I didn't know how to really end it so if the ending doesn't make sense I'm sorry. Haley's back in the picture and possibly hooking up with Brooke's assistant, does that mean that Haley will be back in Tree Hill? You'll have to stay tuned and wait, I'll update hopefully by next weekend._**


	25. Championship Surprise

Brooke sat in the owner of the Charlotte Bobcats box at the basketball game on the edge of her seat with little Adam in the seat next to her playing with his hot wheels oblivious to the world around him, he at the tender age of 2 and a half had no idea just how much this game meant to Nathan and the team or to the people of Charlotte. He didn't know that if Nathan won this game it would be the biggest thing to happen to the team, it was game 7 of the finals and the bobcats were facing the undefeated Utah Jazz. The bobcats were the underdog in the matchup and after a long season filled with major ups and downs Nathan along with his teammates were finally within reach of making a team franchise dream come true.

Nathan, sat on the sidelines watching Sean May pass the ball to Kyle Weaver, about to fall out of his chair he was sitting so close the to edge. He wanted to win this game so bad, if they won it would make the season of ups and downs with their coach quitting, their general manager being fired, and then the mid-season injury of Derek Anderson, who sat next to Nathan with his knee brace sitting just as close to the edge as Nathan was, completely worth it. Nathan looked at their assistant coach who nodded telling Nathan that he was going to go back in for Sean. The two high-fived as Nathan ran out onto the court and Sean ran off. The Bobcats were up 98 to 96 and there was 8 minutes left in the game. This was the best part of the game to Nathan, the part where there was still time that they could lose the game if they weren't careful.

He stole the ball from Deron Williams and took off towards the other end of the court with no one right behind him and shot the ball watching the ball sail through the air and fly into the basket the only thing he saw was the net move with the force of the ball. They were now up 101 to 96 and Nathan was going after Ronnie Price who had the ball and had the look on his face like he was going to score against Nathan, which to be honest was not going to happen, Nathan had a good 2 inches on him and his arm span alone went over his head a good 4 inches. Ronnie jumped up ready to throw the ball into the net as Nathan jumped up and slammed it from his hand the ball landing within Kyle's reach. Kyle grabbed the ball and took off.

Brooke turned toward Luke and grabbed his hand squeezing for dear life, she had never been this nervous in her life. She wanted Nathan to win so badly, she knew how much he wanted it and just how hard he had worked for it all season all. If they won tonight it would make all the nights she spent alone, all the fights they had over Nathan being so dedicated to the team that it felt like they weren't a family, all the nights she spent crying on the phone to Peyton because of the rumors of Nathan cheating on her, would all be worth it. Sending a message to the higher ups Brooke tried to focus on Adam who was trying to show her something but couldn't peel her eyes away from the court for more than 2 seconds.

Nathan glanced up at the scoreboard hoping that the last 3 minutes would just fly by so that it would all be over. He and team had worked so hard for was all boiling down to this moment, they were leading by 3 now and in the blink of an eye it could all change. They could lose their lead and lose the game making everything that they had worked so hard and long for would be worthless. Losing now just wasn't an option. Taking a deep breath Nathan looked around the court his eyes locking with Sean's and instantly the two knew exactly what to do. They watched the ball fly towards the basket Sean already in the air to catch the rebound. Once the ball was in Sean's hands Nathan took off down the court turning around as Sean hurled the ball towards him. Turning back towards the basket Nathan took a deep calming breath before hurling the ball towards the basket.

Brooke and Luke watched the ball fly from Nathans' hands both now on the edges of their seats holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. The buzzer had gone off in the time that it took the ball to get to the basket and the when the ball went in Brooke shot up out of her seat her hand falling from Luke's grasp. Looking at Luke telling him to grab Adam Brooke took off out of the booth and towards the court where Nathan and the team were now celebrating.

Nathan couldn't breathe as he watched the ball go in the basket, he couldn't hear the cheers from the crowd or his teammates screaming, he watched everything go on around him like a silent movie. He saw her running down the stairs of the arena and yet he couldn't move towards her. This seemed like a moment out of a movie, it didn't feel like they had just won the NBA Championship.

Brooke stopped short of the bench as she watched Nathan celebrate with his team, deciding that he needed to celebrate with his team even if it was the same team that had caused so many problems between the two of them.

Nathan hugged his teammates each having an apology to make for how they treated him throughout the season, he smiled through every one of them and found his way over to Brooke who was talking with Sean May's girlfriend Sophie.

Talking to Sophie Brooke didn't jump when she felt Nathan's arms snake around her waist, she did freak out when he began to turn her lifting her in the arm. "Nathan be careful." She warned panic slipping onto her face for a moment.

"I wouldn't drop you ever." He replied brushing a piece of her hair from her face as if they were the only ones left in the arena.

"I just want you to be careful." She replied lightly cupping his cheek. "Congratulations." She added leaning in and lightly kissing him. "I guess that now is a good time as any." She started pulling away from Nathan enough to rest her forehead against his.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately worrying and his mind jumping to the worst scenario possible.

"I'm pregnant." She replied smiling at him and waiting for his reaction. She laughed when his eyes widened but the laughter died when Nathan crashed his lips on hers. Had he not been holding her securely around the waist he would've surely knocked her off her feet.

"You sure do know how to make great things even better." He joked when he pulled away from air. "How far along are you?" He asked as they walked onto the court to join the team in their celebrations.

"About 3 months, I found out right after you left for Utah in March."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked pulling her off to the side for a moment before he had to take a picture with the team.

"You were on the road from the 25th to the 29th and then when you got back you were busy with press stuff and practice and I got busy with stuff for fashion week and then when the team made the Championship I decided to wait and tell you after the game, it would either have lifted your mood or been the icing on a good night." She supplied her eyes finally meeting his.

"Have you told anybody else?" He asked lightly rubbing her stomach already feeling the beginnings of a bump. She shook her head no.

"You had to be the first to know." Nathan smiled and kissed her again before parting and going back onto the court to take the picture with the whole team. After they had posed for a ton of pictures Nathan began to walk towards the locker room before he was stopped by the swarm of media hounds.

"Nathan, how does it feel to be the new NBA Champions?" A reporter asked his microphone shoved in Nathan's face.

"It feels great, the team did what nobody thought we would do and I'm really proud of every member on my team." He replied looking over at Brooke who was quietly laughing at him, as she usually did when Nathan did interviews. He stood there for a few more minutes before excusing himself to go take a shower and meet up with Brooke.

"Hey Nathan!" He stopped a step away from being in the safety of the locker room and turned. He smiled slightly when he saw the only reporter that actually had faith in him throughout the season, Mick, standing in front of him. "Mind if before you leave I get an interview?" He asked glancing around.

"Sure, I'll be out in like 15 minutes; I'll meet you on the court." Mick nodded and turned heading back towards the court.

Nathan walked back onto the court after showering and changing and laughed when he saw Mick running around the court with Adam while Brooke, Luke, Peyton, and Jess looked on laughing as Mick let Adam tackle him to the court. "Hey buddy." Nathan greeted picking Adam up and laughing as he latched on hugging him happy to see Nathan.

"So Nathan, how does it really feel to have won tonight?" Mick asked sitting next to Nathan with his camera man filming them.

"It feels pretty great. No one thought we could do it and we showed them not to count us out until the final buzzer rings."

"Do you have anything to say about those reporters that said that you coming to Charlotte was the biggest mistake of your career?" Mick asked holding the microphone comfortably in front of Nathan. There was a reason that Mick from ESPN was Nathan's favorite reporter, he didn't force anything. It is always nice to sit down with Mick because if you told him you didn't want something talked about he listened. But he always got his story.

"Well of course everyone is allowed to have their own opinion and I understand them saying that coming to Charlotte was a bad idea because in their eyes it probably was. I do although have a problem when I read that some of them were saying that the reason I came to Charlotte was because my wife threatened to divorce me if we didn't move. We were both content in staying in Sacramento and moving back closer to Tree Hill was later on down the road but after talking with the coaches here I thought that I could do more of a difference here than in Sacramento."

"Speaking of your lovely wife, the members on ESPN's website have voted her the best Charlotte fan." Mick commented laughing along with Nathan who shot a meaningful glance over his shoulder to Brooke.

"That doesn't surprise me. I swear that tonight at least 4 to 5 times I heard her yelling at the coach or the ref telling them to get their eyes check. She's a great support system and I'm glad that I get to celebrate this win with her."

"So Nathan what are your plans during the off season?" Nathan looked over at Brooke who nodded silently telling him that it was okay from him to tell people, she had told Peyton and Luke while Nathan was in the locker room.

"Well I'll be spending time with my family and gearing up to welcome the newest edition to the Scott family and most of the time I'll be lounging around the house doing nothing." Mick laughed along with Brooke.

"I guess congratulations are in order for both you and Brooke and I hope that everything goes well for you in the offseason and we look forward to watching the next chapter in the Nathan Scott book." Nathan laughed and shook his hand happy that the interview had gone so well. Standing up Nathan shook Mick's hand before grabbing his bag and Adam and heading out with Brooke, Luke, and Peyton. Tonight was a good night and now Nathan couldn't wait until the baby was born and of course when training camp started.

A/N: OMGosh! It's an update! I can't believe it took me this long to update but of course time just got away from me and it's only a matter of weeks before this semester is over then I will be able to update more often. I hope you guys loved this chapter ~ FightingIllini.


	26. We're a Team

Brooke sighed and pushed a piece of her hair out of her face as she starred at the blank page in front of her. She was supposed to be working on her sketches for Fashion Week yet she didn't feel inspired. She hadn't properly designed anything since Nathan left almost a week ago.

_Flashback_

_Nathan walked into the living room his cell phone clutched in his hand. "Who was on the phone?" Brooke asked looking up from the movie she was watching with Adam._

_"That was my manager."_

_"Oh what's up?" He looked down at his hands and sighed, he knew that this was going to cause a fight. He had promised that he wasn't going to work that much during the summer._

_"Nike called and offered me an endorsement and my own shoe."_

_"Nathan's that great!" Brooke exclaimed getting up and hugging him. Nathan hesitantly hugged her back hoping that she didn't completely blow up at him for what he was going to say next. "When do start with them?" Brooke pulled away from Nathan and stood in front of him a happy smile spread across her face._

_"I have to leave tomorrow and fly out to New York." As soon as the word 'tomorrow' left his mouth her smile fell._

_"For how long this time?" She asked the smile slipping from her face a frown_

_"I don't know a week or two." Brooke turned away from him and walked over to Adam bending down._

_"Adam, can you stay here and watch your movie like a good boy?" Adam looked up at Brooke and nodded smiling when she kissed his forehead. Brooke walked past Nathan and into the kitchen silently telling Nathan to follow her._

_"Brooke," He started watching her walk towards the sink and turn around the anger burning in her eyes. _

_"First off I'm so happy about Nike. But I didn't sign up to be a single parent Nathan. Summer is the only time that I actually get to spend time with you and don't get me wrong I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished but I'm getting tired of this. I'm tired of having to tell Adam every day that you don't mean to be gone so much that you're just doing your job. I'm tired of having to juggle everything by myself and go to the doctor's appointments by myself. I love you Nathan but I didn't sign up for this when you got signed. You were supposed to help out and be here."_

_"Brooke I'm trying. What do you want me to say? Oh sorry Nike but it's summer so I can't work with you I promised my wife that I would spend time at home. I didn't say anything when you were gone doing your fashion stuff in New York while I was at Duke. I didn't say anything when you missed our anniversary because you had a fitting for some show. I know that you didn't sign up for any of this but I'm hoping that you would support me and least cut me some slack. I promise that I'll tell Peter that this one is the last one for the rest of the summer."_

_"Oh for the rest of July until you go back to working out every day and doing drills with the team? That's great Nathan. You'll be here for what 2 weeks until you go back to being Nathan Scott NBA Superstar and I'm stuck at home 5 months pregnant with a 2 year old. That's real great Nathan I'm glad you figured that one out."_

_"What do you want from me? Do you want me to quit basketball so I can be here all the damn time?"_

_"No but I want you to at least try and spend time with your family Nathan! I want you to actually spend some time with your son instead of a few hours here and there between endorsement deals." She shot back falling into the chair in front of her._

_"I am trying Brooke but I can't just say no to the endorsement deals that would make me look like an asshole."_

_"Oh well we can't have the Great Nathan Scott's image be ruined." She replied running a hand through her hair before standing up and walking passed Nathan towards the front door._

_"Where are you going?" Nathan asked following her and stopping in the middle of the hallway her hand now on the handle of the door._

_"I don't know but I can't be here right now."_

_"Brooke."_

_"No Nathan it's too much stress and in case you forgot stress and pregnancy don't really mix. I'll be back in the morning before you leave." She turned back towards him and sighed before opening the door and leaving the house. Nathan stood frozen in the hallway starring at the door almost as if starring at it would make Brooke come back. He stood there for a few minutes before Adam walked over to him tugging lightly on his basketball shorts._

_"Mommy?" Adam asked looking up at Nathan with a look that broke Nathan's heart._

_"Mommy just went to visit Aunt Peyton, she'll be back I promise." Adam nodded putting his arms in the air asking Nathan to pick him up. Nathan smiled and picked him up walking back into the living room to watch the movie still in shock that Brooke had actually left during an argument._

_End of Flashback_

Brooke shook her head ridding her mind of the thoughts of that night. Just thinking about it made her angry. She should've stayed and tried to work things out then maybe she and Nathan would be talking. It had been a long 2 weeks without speaking to him; she didn't even know when he was coming home. That thought alone made her sick to her stomach. Sighing Brooke pushed the sketch book away from her and stood up walking out of her office and into the kitchen. Standing in the middle of the kitchen she couldn't be in the house anymore, she needed to get away. "What you really need is to see your husband." Brooke said to the empty room the plan immediately forming in her head. As she began pacing the length of the living room she dialed Luke's number hoping that maybe Nathan had called him.

"Hello?"

"Luke it's Brooke, has Nathan talked to you?" She asked turning around and walking towards the other side of the room.

"Not since you guys had that fight why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No I was too mad at him when he left and I didn't want to be the one to call and apologize. Now I'm worried, I thought for sure by now he would've called and at least let me what was going on."

"Well Brooke why don't you call him?" Luke asked glancing over at Peyton who was also on the phone.

"I don't think he'll answer the phone Luke." Luke sighed rubbing a hand over his face.

"Of course he'll answer the phone you're his wife."

"Luke you weren't there you didn't hear what I said to him."

"You're right but Nathan pretty much gave me the gist of what went down in the Scott household that night."

"I'm such a bitch." She muttered finally giving up her pacing and falling into the couch tears welling up in her eyes.

"You were angry Brooke and you had every right to be angry, the fight was bound to happen at one point or another."

"But I _left_ Luke, I walked out in the middle of the argument I never do that." She wailed letting the sobs finally take over her body.

"Brooke you need to calm down, it's not good for you or the baby. Please just take a deep breath and calm down. Nathan understands why you left and he understands why you were angry."

"Then why hasn't he called? I think I really screwed up this time Luke, maybe he's grown tired of me and decided that he's going to leave me."

"Brooke! Nathan would never do that and you know that."

"Actually I don't know that. He's probably in New York or wherever talking to his lawyer on how to get out of this marriage quickly and quietly."

"Brooke." Luke started trying to find the words to change her way of thinking.

"No Luke don't bother, if it's going to happen then it's going to happen and there's nothing I can do about it. He deserves someone better anyway, but I'm wasting your time so I'll just let you go and I'll talk to you later." She hung up before Luke could protest and he sighed resting the ear of his cell phone against his forehead. He looked up when Peyton sat down across from him a questioning look in her eyes.

"She's completely breaking down. He hasn't called her since he left and she doesn't think that he'll pick up the phone if she calls and she thinks that he's in New York trying to file for divorce. The icing on the cake is she says he deserves someone better than her." Luke said filling Peyton in the on the conversation that he was still trying to wrap his mind around.

"Maybe I should go talk to her."

"I think the only one that's going to change her mind would be Nathan but he's not answering his phone."

"Do you really think he would do that?"

"Do what?" He asked finally removing his phone from his forehead.

"Leave her."

"No at least I hope not." He replied lightly kissing her as she muttered something about heading into the office to pick up some things. Luke watched her walk out of the front door and starred at his cell phone for a few moments before he picked it up and dialed his brother's number hoping that he actually picked up the phone. When Luke heard Nathan's message come on he wanted to hunt him down and ring his neck. "You really need to call your wife because she's stressing out and freaking out thinking that you're off somewhere filing for divorce and saying that you deserve someone better. So please just call her and talk to her, I don't know how much longer she's going to keep it all together before she cracks and that's not good for the baby. So dude call your wife." Luke hung up the phone and hoped beyond hope that Nathan would finally listen to him and call his wife.

Nathan was in a meeting with 'his shoe team' as they were called when he felt his cell phone ring. Looking down at him he sighed when he saw Luke's name on the screen, he, for a moment, had thought that it was Brooke calling him. Finally when he set his phone down when it stopped ringing and tuned back into the meeting his thoughts resting solely on his shoe and what still needed to be done. As he walked out of the meeting Nathan stopped dead in his tracks as Luke's message played.

"Nathan what's wrong?" Peter, his manager asked coming up next to him.

"I, uh, have to get home."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to fix things with Brooke." He replied turning towards the slightly older man with hope in his eyes that he could go home.

"You're wife is more important so I'll finish things up here and we'll figure things out after that. I'll book you on the next flight out of here." Nathan thanked him and raced out of the building hailing a cab back to the hotel. The entire flight back to Tree Hill he couldn't help but think about what was happening at home.

Brooke sat alone at the kitchen table since Luke had insisted on spending time with his nephew since Peyton and Jess were off having a 'mommy-daughter' trip together in Hawaii. She looked at her stomach smiling slightly as she rested her hand on the top. "What should we eat for dinner? Let's see we had pizza last night and pasta the night before so what should we dine on tonight?" She asked herself as she looked through the fridge to find nothing good to eat. As she closed the fridge her ears perked to hear the front door opening and then closing. For a moment she panicked but decided to face the intruder and made her way into the hallway that led to the front door. Out of all the people that would come into her house she was not expecting to see Nathan standing in the foyer his bags next to him on the left and two white bags in his hands.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't call and that I didn't stay to resolve everything. I would never go off somewhere to file for divorce and if you think that I could ever find someone remotely better than you then you don't know just how perfect for me you are." Nathan ranted as he made his way down the hallway towards her. As he got closer Brooke was hit with the scent of hamburgers and instantly smiled.

"Did you stop by Karen's?" She asked looking solely at the bags that were in his hands.

"I didn't know if you ate or not so I stopped to get some burgers, do you want one?" He asked holding up one of the white bags. She nodded grabbing it from her hands and turning. She didn't take one step before turning back around and crashing her lips onto Nathan's catching him a tad bit off guard but he recovered quickly wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted and you're right I should be more supportive and from now on I'm going to be behind 100% and if need be after the baby's born we'll start going together, we can make some of them little family vacations."

"That would be great and Peter called while I was on the way home and he's told everyone that I'm burnt out and need some time off. He's even talked to the coach and I don't have to report till the end of August. So I'm all yours till then." Brooke smiled and kissed him again happy that for now they had things figured out. "I love you." He whispered as she pulled away she smiled and lightly kissed him again before going back into the kitchen to eat her burger.

"I love you too." She finally replied after they had been eating for a few moments. They were going to fine, they had just overcome a major hurdle and they were now stronger than before. Yes they were going to be fine.

A/N: Well it's almost the end of the story, there are only 2 chapters left and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More updates will be coming after the 11th since I'll be off of school for a month.


	27. We Interrupt This Game

Disclaimer: I don't do these enough but I do not own One Tree Hill or James Lafferty *although I would love him to be under my tree on Christmas*. All I owe are the character's names that are not associated with One Tree Hill.

A/N: I feel that I should apologize for the length but there were a lot of things I wanted to include in this chapter. Also I wasn't 100 percent sure on Nathan's middle name so if I'm wrong I would love to be corrected.

* * *

Brooke sat on the couch watching Nathan and the Bobcats take on the Chicago Bulls when she first felt the pain shoot up her stomach. Looking down at her stomach she began to panic, she couldn't be going into labor she wasn't due till next week. Beginning to panic she reached for the house phone dialing the first number she could think of, which just so happened to be Haley's.

Haley sat watching the Bobcats game with Greg when her cell phone rang, glancing down at it she thought about ignoring it but saw Brooke's name and answered hoping that everything was okay. "Hello?"

"HALEY!" Brooke screamed into the phone grabbing her stomach as another contraction ripped through her.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked sitting up clutching the phone to her ear.

"My water broke." Brooke replied tears pooling in her eyes.

"Alright calm down, is anybody there with you?"

"No just Adam."

"Alright is Peyton home?"

"No she's with Luke in New York for his book tour. OW!" Brooke exclaimed as she tried to get up.

"Okay calm down Greg and I will be right over so just calm down and breath. I'll stay with you on the phone." Haley looked over at Greg and shot up from the couch. "Get your keys Greg, Brooke's in labor and call Mick."

"Why would I call Mick?" Greg asked as he grabbed his jacket following Haley outside the door.

"Mick's sitting right behind the team and maybe he'll be able to tell Nathan and then maybe Nathan can get here sooner than waiting till the end of the game." Greg nodded and grabbed the phone from Haley to hear Brooke rattle off Mick's number.

Nathan sat on the bench watching his team play really well when he saw Mick answer his phone out of the corner of his eye. Turning his attention back to the game Nathan saw Mick getting up out of his chair and instantly Nathan's curiosity was peaked. Mick walked up to Larry Brown, the Bobcats head coach and whispered something in his ear then coach's attention was diverted from the game to Nathan. "Scott!" He exclaimed waving him over.

"What's up coach?" Coach Brown turned towards the court yelling something at Adam Morrison before turning back to Nathan.

"Your wife is going into labor."

"What?" Nathan asked not quite hearing him correctly.

"Brooke's water just broke and she's going into labor."

"Crap." Nathan replied looking out at the court his mind immediately beginning to race.

"Look if you can get on a flight within the hour you can be home within an hour and hopefully not miss the birth of your child."

"Coach I can't leave the game."

"Nathan you need to be there for your wife so run as fast as you can and get out of here." Nathan didn't think about it twice and took off towards the locker room ignoring the yells of the crowd as he ran into the locker room and grabbed his duffel bag running towards the exit. Nathan came out of the arena and stopped for a second trying to figure out he was going to get to the airport.

"Nathan! Come on I'll give you a ride to the airport." Mick yelled starting to get into his car. Nathan yet again took off running towards Mick's car thankful that he was helping him out.

"Thank you so much."

"It's alright Brooke's assistant called me and when I heard Brooke was in labor I knew you had to be there."

"I just hope I get there in time." Nathan commented as Mick drove towards the airport.

"I called your manager while you were getting your stuff and he's booked you on the next flight that leaves in like 20 minutes."

"Thank you I owe you big time for this. I don't know how I could ever repay you for this."

"Nathan you've helped me out a lot by letting me interview you this is the least I can do." Mick replied when they pulled up in front of the airport.

"Trust me next time something big happens you'll be the first to get an interview." Nathan replied thanking him once again before he got out of the car and sprinted through the airport. Thankfully he slipped on the plane and into his seat without any interruption. As the plane took off Nathan closed his eyes trying to catch his breath.

Peyton watched the Bobcats game with Jess while Luke talked with his editor about the next day's plans when Peyton saw Nathan run from the court. Instantly she picked up her phone and called Brooke's cell phone and when that went to voice mail she called Haley's phone.

"Nathan?" Haley frantically answered standing outside the hospital waiting for Nathan to call her.

"No it's Peyton, is something wrong with Brooke?" Peyton asked afraid that something had happened her mind not letting her think about the most possible reason why Nathan left the game.

"Oh Peyton I'm sorry I was so rushed and frantic I forgot to call you Brooke's water broke."

"Oh my god! I have to be there." Peyton replied shooting up from the bed and looking around for her purse.

"Can you get on the next flight?" Haley asked looking around the parking lot of the hospital for Nathan's car.

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can." Both hung up and Peyton began tearing the room apart looking for her bag.

"Peyton what's wrong?" Luke asked looking up from his schedule with Luke's editor Henry.

"Brooke's water broke." She replied yet again searching for her bag. "I have to go back to Tree Hill."

"Let's go." He replied getting up and handing Peyton her bag and gathering up his stuff.

"Luke, where are you going?" Henry, Luke's editor asked.

"Brooke's in labor I have to be there. Postpone everything a day and get us on the next flight back to Tree Hill." Henry went to protest but saw that Luke wasn't even paying attention to him so he pulled out his cell phone and called the airline wondering how he was going to postpone everything a day.

Brooke laid in her hospital bed watching the Bobcats game anxiously waiting for Nathan to show up and trying to keep the baby inside her as long as possible so that Nathan doesn't miss it. She didn't think she should go through this without Nathan; she didn't want Nathan to miss this. She smiled to herself as she heard the announcers of the game questioning why Nathan Scott had taken off during the first part of the game so quickly and why the coach wasn't upset with him.

"Greg stop pacing you're making me dizzy!" Brooke exclaimed making her frazzled executive assistant jump and turn to her a deer in headlights look spread across his face.

"I'm nervous; I've never been around a woman in labor before." He replied opting to then sit in one of the chairs in her private room. Before Brooke could make a sarcastic remark Nathan came running in looking as if he had played a game in 100 degree heat.

"We have to talk, you are done going into labor when I'm not around. The next time you are not allowed to go into labor until I'm home got it?" Nathan breathily stated leaning over slightly to catch his breath.

"I promise no more water breaking until you're in the house." She replied holding up her fingers signaling a scout's honor.

"Good now that Nathan's here I'm going to join Haley and take your son home; we'll be back in the morning." Both Nathan and Brooke nodded watching him leave the room before looking at each other.

"How far along are you?" Nathan asked pulling a chair up to her bed grabbing a hold of her hand.

"The last time the doctor was in here I was about 4 centimeters. I'm glad you made it."

"I'm glad I made it without having a heart attack. I think I ran more tonight then I do in 2 games combined." Nathan joked finally turning his attention towards the TV where the game was playing. "How are they playing?" He asked making Brooke giggle, leave it to Nathan to question her about how his team was playing when she was in labor.

"Sean's on fire tonight but the only thing they're worried about is why you left the game." Brooke replied shaking her head at Nathan watched a few minutes of the game before turning back to Brooke.

"Well they'll know after the game when Mick breaks the story."

"I knew it was a good idea calling him."

"Yes it was he gave me a ride to the airport and even called Peter." Nathan supplied a small smile on his face.

"Mick is a pretty awesome guy; we should do something for him." Brooke replied squeezing Nathan's hand suddenly as she felt pain in her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked his attention fully on Brooke now.

"Yeah just another contraction. Did I hurt your hand?" She asked suddenly concerned since he played a sport that he needed his hands for.

"Don't worry about my hand." He replied running his thumb over the back of her hand. "Do you need anything?" He asked looking around the room for something.

"Other than this baby to come out and stop causing me pain? No I'm fine." Nathan chuckled resting his forehead on the mattress suddenly feeling tired from running so much. "Here have some water." Brooke offered setting her glass of water next to Nathan's head waiting for him to lift his head. "Put the straw in your mouth and suck Nathan." She lightly demanded even going as far as holding the straw out for him to take. Nathan laughed knowing better than to go against Brooke and put the straw into his mouth and taking a long sip before lifting his head.

"I think I may have just thought of a way to thank Mick for what he did tonight." Nathan stated after several minutes of silence had passed between the two who were watching another basketball game.

"How?"

"We'll give him the exclusive story on why I left the game and everything."

"You mean after the baby's born we call him and tell him what happened and all of that."

"Yeah I mean that least we could do without him I probably wouldn't have been here when I was."

"Alright I guess that's the least we could do." Brooke replied smiling as her doctor walked in.

"Good the husband's here we were worried there for a moment." Dr. Holiday joked sitting down at the foot of Brooke's bed. "Let's see how much longer we have to wait to greet this baby shall we?" Both Brooke and Nathan nodded Brooke squeezing Nathan's hand. "Well Brooke you're about 6ish centimeters now so it shouldn't be much longer before we welcome baby number 2 to the world. I'll come back in about an hour to check on you."

"Thank you doctor." Dr. Holiday nodded jotting something down on Brooke's chart before leaving the room.

"Have you thought about any names yet?" Brooke asked looking up from the book of baby names in her hand 3 hours after Nathan had arrived. Nathan glanced up from the book he held in his hands and shrugged his shoulders before rubbing his eyes. He was so ready for this baby to come into the world, it had been a long night and he was exhausted but he was determined to stay up until the baby was born.

"Have you?" He asked setting his book down on the table next to her bed.

"I was thinking for a girl Megan or Kayla." She replied rubbing her slightly tired eyes.

"And for a boy?" Nathan asked wanting her to be prepared in case they did indeed have another boy.

"I thought I would leave that up to you." She replied a little embarrassed that she didn't think about names for a boy since she was hoping with everything she had that she had a girl.

"Alright how about Jordan or Vincent?" Nathan asked glancing up at the TV that was still on ESPN. As much as Nathan would love to have another son he too was hoping that they had a girl.

"I like it." Brooke replied shutting the book and placing it on top of Nathan's. "Which do you want?" She asked turning on her side a little bit to better see Nathan. Nathan thought about it for a moment while turning his chair so he could better face her.

"Honestly I think I want a girl." Nathan replied a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

"Really?" Brooke asked shocked that Nathan might actually want a girl.

"Yeah I love having Adam because as he gets older we'll get to shoot hoops together or play video games or something but I think having a girl would be cool too."

"She'd be one spoiled little girl." Brooke joked laughing a little at Nathan's shocked face.

"She'd be spoiled by her mom the fashion queen, not by me." Nathan defended smiling smugly at her.

"Yeah okay you just wait until she comes at you with those big eyes and a pout and she'll tell you she loves you and you'll instantly give her what she wants." Brooke supplied loving the smile that has slipped over Nathan's face as both imagine a little girl running up to Nathan and instantly melting his heart with 3 simple words. "Plus she'll become your number 1 pushing me out of the top spot, lucky little girl she'd be." Brooke gushed making Nathan shake his head both not wanting to even bring up the dating issue since Brooke wanted Nathan to be conscious and alive when the baby was born.

Nathan looked up and shook his head a small smile on his face. "Actually my dear sweet wife nobody could/will ever replace you as my number 1 and in fact it's a tie for number 1."

"A tie?" Brooke asked wanting to hear his answer.

"First and foremost is you because you are my wife and best friend then in second in the number 1 spot is Adam because he is my son and third in the number 1 spot is baby number 2." Brooke smiled chuckling a little bit at how cheesy Nathan sounded. "You think I'm being cheesy and that's fine but I'm being honest."

"I think you're being cute." Brooke defended smiling innocently at him. "And I'm so ready for this baby to come out." She groaned gently throwing her head back on the pillow.

"I think that baby's going to stay in there until you apologize for lying to me." Nathan joked leaning in so his face was a mere inches away from Brooke's.

"Then I guess it's staying in there because I am not apologizing because I didn't lie to you!" Brooke replied angrily throwing her hand up laying it right above her heart. "And how dare you pin an innocent baby into the middle of this!" She quietly exclaimed pulling away from Nathan's face fighting the urge to laugh at the hurt that immediately washed over his face. Biting the inside of her cheek she playfully glared at Nathan.

"I can't believe that you would turn something nice and sincere that I say into something cheesy then lie about it. And you call yourself my wife!" Nathan proclaimed standing up from his chair and turning away from Brooke, the way a soap opera actress would do after a fight with her on and off again husband. Dr. Holiday chose that exact moment to walk in with a huge smile spread across his face with a nurse both laughing quietly at the couple.

"Bravo that was a great show guys." Brooke laughed squeezing Nathan's hand as he resumed his seat on next to Brooke's bed. "So let's see how we're progressing here shall we?"

"With pleasure." Brooke replied turning in bed so Dr. Holiday could examine her. Nathan smiled at Brooke lightly squeezing her hand as the doctor examined her and look up at Brooke with a smile.

"Well Brooke you're at about 8 so we only have a few more hours maybe 2 until this baby is ready to come out." Brooke smiled and nodded watching the doctor leave the room before laying her head back onto the pillow and sighed.

"I'm so tired of being pregnant." She moaned closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. Nathan lightly chuckled and walked over to his gym bag. "What are you doing?"

"Changing out of my jersey." He replied as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world. Grabbing some shorts and a wife beater he began walking over towards the bathroom that was attached to Brooke's room.

"You should change out here so I have something good to look at." Nathan stopped and turned a smirk placed on his face. Turning towards the door he stepped forward and shut the door before turning towards Brooke and laughing at her priceless face. Without wasting any time Nathan pulled his jersey of his head tossing it onto Brooke's bed before slipping his shorts off and throwing those towards his gym bag leaving him standing there in his boxers. He yet again laughed when Brooke bit her bottom lip for a moment before Nathan slipped his shorts on and threw his wife-beater on.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Nathan asked grabbing his jersey from her and throwing it into his bag.

"I always do." She replied covering her mouth as she yawned.

"You should try and get some sleep, who knows how long we'll be here." Brooke shook her head fighting off another yawn. "Come on I'll be right here, just close your eyes and relax." Brooke went to protest again but Nathan put his finger against her lips shaking his head no.

"Alright I'll sleep but only if you promise to stay right there." She replied pointing to the chair that Nathan had been sitting in all night.

"I promise not to leave the chair." Nathan replied lifting his hand in the air as if he was swearing in a court of law. Brooke smiled and nodded turning her cheek pointing at it lightly waiting for Nathan to get the hint. "Oh." Nathan replied leaning over and kissing her cheek lightly. "Now just relax and maybe then time will go faster and this baby will come sooner." Nathan smiled yet again pushing a piece of Brooke's hair out of her face his hand lightly cupping her cheek smiling warmly at her, this moment, just the two of them with nothing to interrupt them, Nathan had to admit was probably one of the best moments of his life.

Waking up with a start Nathan looked around the hospital room his eyes settling on Brooke who was still sleeping clutching the stuffed animal that Nathan had won for her at the Carnival they had attended one night during the summer of Nathan's junior year of college. Smiling fondly at the memory Nathan knew that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so he decided to just sit in the dark taking a trip down memory lane. Nathan glanced over at the clock quietly groaning when he saw that it was only 3 in the morning. "Don't you think that you've been in there long enough, huh baby? Don't you finally want to meet your mom and me?" Nathan whispered his hand resting lightly on Brooke's stomach.

"Nathan are you talking to my stomach?" Brooke asked resting her hand on top of Nathan's and softly chuckling at him.

"I'm trying to coax the baby out." He replied completely serious. "Aren't you ready to finally meet the baby?"

"Yes but I don't think that talking to the baby will make it decide to come out, Nathan."

"It was worth a shot." He replied moving his hand to interlace his fingers with Brooke's.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should get another dog." Brooke stated waiting to gage Nathan's reaction, she knew how fond of Buddy Nathan was and she only hoped that he thought about her idea before turning her down.

"Do you think that's a wise idea right now? I mean we just put Buddy down and now you want to get another dog on top of having a newborn in the house?" Nathan asked the familiar feeling of lose rising in the pit of his stomach. It was very hard for him to put Buddy down after the dog had broken his hip and even though it was right before the season started Nathan was still dealing with losing his dog.

"I just want to put the thought out there. I think it would be good for the kids to grow up with a dog so they're used to it but if you don't want to then we won't get another one."

"Why don't we talk about it after you have the baby and we've gotten a new routine under our belts?" Nathan asked pushing the thoughts of Buddy out of his head.

"I can do that." Brooke replied another comfortable silence falling between them as the sun began to rise outside Brooke's window.

Around 7 o'clock in the morning the whole clan showed up at the hospital with Haley and Greg in the waiting room playing with Adam and Jess while Peyton along with Karen and Deb fawned over Brooke making sure that her pillows were fluffed and that she didn't need any water or anything. "Alright I think it's time to stop fussing over Brooke." Nathan exclaimed after watching Brooke's smile go from nice and pleasant to a forced smile.

The doctor came in around 8:30 and pushed everyone out of the room announcing that Brooke was ready to go into labor and finally after almost 17 hours in labor Brooke gave birth to Megan Royal Scott. Nathan leaned down and kissed Brooke's sweaty forehead smiling at her while wiping the tears away that were spilling from her eyes.

"So what is this gorgeous girl's name going to be?" A nurse asked after handing the baby to Brooke who was too busy smiling and talking to the baby.

"Megan Royal Scott." Brooke replied tearing her eyes away from Megan's and looking at a shocked Nathan who jaw he was sure was on the floor. The nurse looked between the two not knowing if she should question it or just write the name down. Brooke looked towards the nurse and nodded telling her to write the name down and waited until she had left the room before shaking Nathan.

"What was that?" Nathan asked sitting down in the chair he had occupied most of the night.

"I wanted her to have a special middle name and there was no way I was giving her mine so I thought that yours would suit just fine."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, she's going to be a princess anyway so why not give her a royal middle name? Now do you want to meet Megan Royal Scott?" Brooke asked extending the small baby towards Nathan who nodded and pulled her from Brooke's arms and into his. The moment her crystal blue eyes met Nathan's he knew that he was hooked; this little girl was going for sure going to be a Daddy's girl. He smiled at her tears slipping from his eyes as the little baby wrapped her small finger around Nathan's index finger.

"She has your eyes." Brooke whispered as Nathan sat down on the edge of Brooke's bed looking at Brooke and Megan.

"She's perfect." Nathan replied leaning down and kissing Megan's temple. Brooke pulled the camera off of the nightstand and snapped a picture wanting to savor the moment forever. Their moment was interrupted by Haley who stood in the doorway with Adam.

"Come here Adam." Brooke called patting the spot next to her on the bed. Adam smiled and ran over needing a little help from Haley to help him get on the bed. "Hey Adam I want you to meet your little sister Megan." Adam looked at the baby not really sure of what was going on but smiled and kissed her cheek literally making both Brooke and Nathan shed a tear.

"Oh and Haley I was wondering if you could be Megan's godmother?" Brooke asked getting a smile of reassurance from Nathan since the two of them had talked about it the night before.

"Are you sure? Don't you think that Peyton would be a better choice than me?" Haley asked wanting to make sure that Brooke was sure about it before she got too excited.

"Peyton and I already talked about this and she's Adam's godmother I want you to be Megan's godmother." Brooke as Nathan walked over and put Megan in Haley's arms.

"Well how can I say no to this face?" Haley muttered smiling down at the baby girl in her arms. Nathan smiled and picked Adam up laughing at Adam squealed in excitement.

"I'm going to talk to everyone else so I'll give you guys some time alone." Brooke nodded kissing both Adam and Nathan before being left alone with Megan and Haley. A nurse came in and took Megan promising to be back later.

"She's so beautiful." Haley commented moments after the nurse had taken Megan.

"She's got Nathan's eyes but hers are a crystal blue and the most beautiful eyes."

"I should tell you that I talked to Adam last night about what was going on and today before we came here we stopped at Baby's R' Us and he got her a blanket with a duck head." Haley pulled the blanket out of the bag that she had in her hand handing it to Brooke. "Greg helped him pick it out of course."

"It's so cute." Brooke murmured fingering the soft material with tears in her eyes.

"So how does it feel finally having a little girl?"

"I always wanted a little girl because what girl doesn't and I can't wait until she gets older and we get to do all the mother daughter things that I missed out on but I always love having my son."

"Adam is a little cutie." Haley joked laughing with when Greg came rushing in looking just as frazzled as he did last night with everyone. Brooke smiled at all the people that had gathered to see the new baby Scott and felt tears spring into her eyes, she hadn't felt this loved in a long time and she only wished that her parents had been able to make it time. Faking the need of resting Brooke watched everyone, including Nathan, leave the room and Brooke waited 2-3 minutes before pulling the camera off of the nightstand and after a little creative moves she pulled her laptop out of her bag and uploaded the photos of Nathan and Megan looking over the photos before choosing the best one and sending an email to Mick.

Later on in the afternoon Nathan sat in Brooke's hospital room with Megan in his arms when he saw Mick come on the screen. Looking over at Brooke she merely shrugged turning the volume up so Nathan could hear the story.

"Everyone has been asking me why Nathan Scott took off so suddenly from the Bobcats' game in Chicago last night many speculating that something had happened to his wife or son and I would like to extend a congratulations to Nathan and Brooke Scott, who at 8:30 this morning on December 16th welcomed a healthy 7lb 4oz baby girl Megan Royal Scott." Mick read the TV showing a picture of Nathan holding Megan in his arms completely unaware of the picture that was being taken of him.

Nathan whipped his head towards Brooke who had a huge smile spread across her face, her eyes shiny with tears of joy. "How on earth did you do that?" Nathan asked looking back at the TV.

"Before I took a nap I sent him an email." Brooke replied as she took Megan out of Nathan's arms. "Plus we do owe him for getting you here last night so I wasn't alone." Nathan shook his head and smiled, Brooke never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

A/N: So they now have a baby girl and I apologize for the long drawn out length or if the chapter seemed to be filled with random things that didn't really fit but there was a lot of stuff I wanted to include in the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and I have decided in reading over the story that I am going to extend the story to at least 4 more chapters.


	28. My Apologies

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry that I have not been updating lately. I have just let school and work completely take over my life and right now I think I have a case of writer's block because I sat down today to actually write and I have nothing good. But don't worry I am going to work on it and hopefully have some updates for you guys in the next coming weeks, so please just bear with me for a little bit longer.


	29. The Shake Up

**A/N: I'm back!!!!! I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated and I can't believe I made you guys wait that long. This chapter is long because it's been so long since I've updated that I wanted to give you guys a longer chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing related to OTH, I only owe the OC's and plot line.**

* * *

Brooke sighed and looked across the desk towards her executive assistant. "What are you saying Greg?" Brooke asked trying to comprehend what he's spent the last five minutes trying to tell her.

"I think that Peyton's going to quit." He replied leaning back in his chair. Brooke sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What made you think this?" She asked leaning back in her chair, a dull throbbing beginning in her head.

"She's called in sick for the past eight days, and if she does manage to come in she's stays for like an hour and finds a reason to leave. I don't think she wants to be here anymore." Greg explained glancing around the office at all the pictures of Brooke and Peyton together each celebrating a milestone of the company. Brooke sat up and sighed again before picking up the phone.

"Thanks Greg, I'll get to the bottom of this. Could you cancel my appointments for the rest of the day and hold all my calls? I'll let you know what I find out." Greg nodded and stood up reaching over placing his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezing. Brooke looked up and squeezed his hand giving him a small smile. As he left the room Brooke dialed the all too familiar number of just the right Scott boy that she needed to talk to.

"Hey, it's me. Do you think you could meet me in like ten minutes at Karen's? Good I'll see you there." Brooke hung up the phone and stood up grabbing her bag before looking up at the most recent picture of Brooke, Haley, and Peyton celebrating the launch of Haley's Clothes Over Bros campaign. "Oh Peyton, what's going on?" She asked to the Peyton in the picture before shutting off all the lights in her office and shutting the door.

Brooke sat at a booth in the corner of Karen's playing with the coffee cup sitting in front of her waiting. She really hoped that there was nothing seriously wrong with Peyton. She looked up as Luke made his way over towards her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks for coming." He sat down opposite her clasping his hands together in front of him.

"What's up?" He asked after he ordered a cup of coffee for himself. Brooke sighed and drank the last of her coffee.

"What's going on with Peyton?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked smiling at the waitress that poured his coffee.

"Please save me the dumb routine, I know that there's something wrong. She's been calling in sick and only working for like an hour here or there. So you tell me, what's going on with Peyton?" Brooke replied really not wanting to spend all day trying to get the info out of Luke. Luke looked at her and stayed silent for a few moments, internally debating on if he should tell her or not.

"Brooke, I really don't think that I'm the right person to be asking about this. I mean this is a conversation that you and Peyton need to be having."

"Maybe I should've gone to her, but I want to go to her with a solution to the problem. Now in order for that to happen I need to know what the problem is, understand?" She asked her patience beginning to wear thin; she had so much more work to do since Peyton had begun her ditching work routine. Luke looked down at his coffee and swirled the tan liquid sighing. She was right, Brooke Davis-Scott was always right; he had to tell her because he knew that Peyton would never tell her. Sighing again he finally looked up from his cup and took a deep breath.

"She's not happy anymore. She doesn't find the business exciting anymore. When she took the job to help you start the company, she thought it would only last a couple of years before she could move on to something else, but then it became her life and she lost herself. She really wants to do something with music or art, but she doesn't want to hurt you by telling you all of this. I really shouldn't be telling you any of it, but I know that you would do anything for her." He quickly replied looking at Brooke anxiously trying to gage her reaction. Brooke looked at him, her mouth hanging open.

She thought back to the time when she had told Peyton about the company. Peyton had offered to help her design the logo and some of the t-shirt designs, since Brooke's fashion empire had to have t-shirts that Peyton would actually wear. She had promised Peyton that she wouldn't have to work at the company after it hit it big, but that had happened almost 7 years ago and Peyton was still working with Brooke. Sighing, Brooke instantly felt like a horrible friend. She had used Peyton in order to make her life easier. She looked up at Luke with tears pooling in her chocolate eyes and Luke flew out of his seat and slid in next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Oh Brooke, you shouldn't feel bad. Peyton was more than happy to help you out."

"But I should've held up my end of the bargain, what is wrong with me? I was off having a life and she was the best friend ever. I have to fix this Luke, but how am I going to fix this?" She asked more to herself than to Luke.

"I don't know Brooke, but you'll figure it out. You always do." He replied trying to encourage her and make her smile. Brooke looked up at him and suddenly the idea popped in her head. Smiling at Luke she leaned up and kissed his check before sliding out of the booth and thanking him over and over as she rushed out of the diner.

Haley sat at the kitchen table trying to write a new song when her phone began to ring, glancing at it for a second she thought about ignoring it until the ringtone became familiar. She picked up the phone and got up from the table. "Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley asked knowing that Brooke Davis only called during her quiet time when it was an emergency.

"I need to meet with you, it's really important." Haley immediately agreed and rushed out of the house and towards Brooke's.

Haley didn't bother knocking when she got to Brooke's house; she knew that the door was open. She rushed into the house and immediately began calling for Brooke. Nathan walked out of the living room and smiled at Haley, pointing up the stairs while motioning for her to be quiet before pointing to Megan who was sleeping soundly in the living room. Haley nodded and mouthed her apology before rushing up the stairs and towards Brooke's bedroom. "Brooke!" She exclaimed throwing the door open spotting the brunette on her bed. "What's wrong?" She asked making her way towards the bed and practically throwing herself on it.

"I'm the worst friend ever, did you know that?" Brooke quietly wailed a fresh batch of tears falling from her eyes.

"Where did that come from?" Haley asked moving so she was lying down parallel to Brooke.

"I talked to Luke today and he told me that Peyton's heart is not in the business anymore. She's been blowing off work and I lied to her. I told her that she would only have to stay with the company until it got big and after it did I just kept finding reasons for her to stay. I never took her feelings into account and now I'm going to lose her because I'm a selfish bitch of a friend. Haley sighed and wrapped an arm around her friend.

"Oh Brooke you're not a selfish bitch of a friend. You just let life overcome you and you forgot about Peyton. You can still fix this; we just need to come up with a solution." Brooke nodded and together the two began to think of solutions.

An hour later Brooke suddenly sat up, just as Nathan came walking in to check on her. "I got it!" She exclaimed shutting off the bed and throwing herself into Nathan's arms. "I'm going to give Peyton her dream."

"Which is?" Haley asked sharing a confused look with Nathan.

"I'm going to open a record company." Nathan pulled away from Brooke and smiled at her happy that she had figured out the solution, a solution that Nathan knew Peyton would love. "I just need to find an artist for her and it'll be even better." Brooke looked at Nathan for a moment before both turned their heads to look at Haley, who was looking back at them innocently.

"What? Why are you both looking at me like that?" She asked getting up from the bed and standing in front of them.

"Haley, honey you're an artist, who just so happens to looking for another record label correct? So why not take a risk and work for Peyton?" Brooke asked stepping away from Nathan and resting her hands on Haley's shoulders. "It makes the most sense, you can help Peyton get started while also recording the album that I know you've been working on since you left Chris' label." Haley nodded, not even trying to deny the fact that she had been trying to find a new label while trying to get an album done.

"I would love to work with Peyton." Haley replied after thinking about it for a little bit.

"Excellent! Maybe you could help me find everything I need for the label and for the studio and then we'll have to find a place for it." Brooke replied, her heart feeling lighter. She was determined to make up her neglect to her best friend. Haley smiled and wrapped her arms around her, also wanting to help out a friend.

"Maybe we could get it done before Peyton's birthday on Sunday and totally surprise her." Haley added the plans already formulating in her head. Brooke squealed and nodded already picturing Peyton's reaction to the news.

Kissing Nathan's cheek Brooke asked him to look after the kids while she and Haley began firing off one plan after the other trying to think of everything they would need. Nathan just smiled and watched them rush out of the house excited to have a project to tackle.

Peyton woke up on the morning of her birthday and sighed. She knew that she was going to see Brooke today and knew that Brooke was going to ask a ton of questions, but Peyton just didn't have the heart to tell Brooke that she wasn't happy. She knew that her helping out at the company made Brooke's already stressful life a little bit better, but she needed to live her own life and that meant eventually telling Brooke that she was quitting. Giving another deep sigh Peyton got up from her bed and plastered on her fake smile, just wanting to get her birthday over and done with.

Brooke and Haley waited patiently in the living room at Peyton's house waiting for her to finish getting ready. The plan was set, Luke had gone in and woken Peyton up telling her that he had a surprise for her. Luke looked over at Brooke and Haley and wondered what the two had up their sleeves, but couldn't get a word out of them. After sitting there for almost a half an hour Brooke nearly gave up and was about to go get Peyton when the blond appeared.

"Alright Luke I'm re…Haley? Brooke? What are you guys doing here?" She asked stopping mid step and looking at her two friends quizzically. Brooke smiled and stood up stopping right in front of Peyton and resting her hands on her shoulders.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you are my best friend and I love you more than anything because of what you have done for me for the past 9 years with the start-up of the company and designing of the shirts and everything you've done for Nathan and me. I know that words alone cannot express how grateful I am so Haley and I have something to show you that might express how much I love and appreciate you." Brooke turned towards Haley both smiling brightly with an edge of giddy excitement, both wanting to get Peyton over to their surprise as soon as possible. "Oh Luke, you should come too." Brooke threw over her shoulder as she and Haley walked side-by-side with Peyton out of the house. As they got in the car Haley blind folded Peyton and they set off to pick up Nathan.

Finally almost 15 minutes later they pulled up in front of the surprise and both Nathan and Luke were confused as to why they had pulled up in front of Tric. Nathan turned toward Brooke who merely smiled and got of the car to help Haley lead Peyton into the club. They stopped in front of what Nathan and Luke thought was the storage room of Tric and the two Scott brothers exchanged another confused look. Brooke nodded at Haley, who pulled the blind fold off of Peyton and both girls watched at Peyton's eyes took a moment to adjust before her eyes took in the office area. She looked at Brooke and Haley, who were practically jumping up and down with excitement. "What is all of this?" Peyton asked taking another look around the room.

"Well okay first I'm firing you from Clothes Over Bros." Brooke started, after composing herself. Peyton's eyes widened and she starred open mouthed at Brooke.

"What?" She sputtered, not seeing how the two could still be so happy after Brooke had just fired her. No matter how relieved Peyton was to not have to do a job she didn't like, she wasn't cool with being fired on her birthday.

"Well I can't have you working at CB and Red Bedroom Records at the same time." Brooke laughed at the confused look on both Peyton and Luke's face. "You see, I kinda found from Luke that you weren't happy and I know that you were only supposed to help me at CB for a couple of years and I know how you wanted to get into recording. So CB has branched out and invested into Red Bedroom Records."

"I have no artists, Brooke. I'm touched that you did all of this for me, but I don't know what I'm doing!" Peyton cried overwhelmed by Brooke's surprise.

"I figured that so that's why I took it upon myself to find you an artist that could help you get the label started." Brooke replied throwing her arm around Haley's shoulders both looking at Peyton waiting for the moment that she finally understood. Peyton looked at them for a few moments before the light bulb went off and she looked at Haley, who smiled and nodded. Peyton smiled and threw her arms around Haley, both jumping up and down smiling. Nathan and Luke looked over at Brooke, who watched the happiness return to Peyton's eyes and felt tears pool in her own. Luke walked over towards Brooke and wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you." He whispered turning back towards Peyton. Brooke merely shrugged.

"It was the least I could do after everything she's done for me over the years, she deserves this." Luke nodded and gave Brooke's shoulders a squeeze. "Now if you excuse me I have an assistant to promote." Luke nodded and watched her leave the office area before walking over towards Peyton and joining in her celebration.

Nathan saw Brooke walk out and instantly followed her slightly concerned by the worried look she had on her face. He saw the front door of Tric swinging closed as he left the office and sprinted towards the door hoping to catch Brooke before she left. "Brooke!" He called making his way towards his wife that had stopped short of her car. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the office; I have to talk to Greg."

"What's going on?" He asked now fully worried by the almost terrified look on Brooke's face. Brooke shook her head silently telling him that nothing was wrong. "I know you better than that Brooke, so how about you stop trying to pull the wool over my eyes and tell me what's got you so freaked out."

Brooke sighed and leaned back against her car, running a hand through her hair. "I'm just overwhelmed I guess. Obviously with Peyton running her label I'm promoting Greg to her position but then I lose my assistant, the assistant who makes it possible for me not to have to be in the office every day. I could of course find a new assistant but that would take even more time away from you and the kids, since I would have to train them to do things just like Greg. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a CEO mom; maybe I should sell the company and just be a stay at home mom." Brooke rambled, letting every worrisome thought run out of her mouth. Nathan stepped forward lightly grabbing both of Brooke's arms, forcing her to look at him.

"First off, you were destined to be as great as you possibly can be. You are a fantastic mother and awesome CEO, Clothes Over Bros is your dream and I'm not going to let you throw that away unless you absolutely have to. Second, Greg will not let you just throw it all away because you're afraid of hiring a new assistant. I'm more than 100% positive that he will be more than willing to help you find a new assistant or two to make working a lot easier. And third, I love you." Brooke smiled at his last statement and leaned forward lightly kissing him. "Is your freak out over now?" Brooke nodded and wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist.

"I guess I better get going I have an assistant to promote before I head over to get the kids from your mom's. I'll see you later at the arena." Nathan nodded and kissed her temple before walking over to his own car. Brooke watched him drive away before getting behind the wheel of her car, still contemplating what she was going to do.

By the time Brooke had made it into the office she had finally decided on what she was going to do, she just hoped that it was the right decision. Walking into her office Brooke flipped the lights on and took a look at her office. Sitting down behind the desk filled Brooke's heart with an indescribable emotion, she had never really taken the time to just absorb everything around her. The company had been Brooke's baby for the longest time, almost her child and as she sat behind the desk and thinking about even letting half of it go made her heart clench and ache.

Greg stood in Brooke's doorway watching her starring off into the distance an odd face that instantly put him on edge of what was going on in his boss's head. He instantly knew why Nathan had called him and told him to check on Brooke. "Brooke?" Greg questioned waiting a few moments to see if she had heard him. "Brooke." He said again this time walking into the office and sitting in front of her desk. Brooke turned towards him with cloudy dazed eyes. "You okay?" He asked as she shook her head and looked at him again with hesitant eyes.

"I'm fine just thinking about some things that's all." He looked at her for a few moments still concerned over how she was acting. "So I talked to Peyton."

"And?" He questioned letting her change the subject for now.

"She no longer works for Clothes Over Bros, she's the president and CEO of Red Bedroom Records."

"That's great! She'll be great as the head of her own record label." Greg replied happy that at least Peyton would find some happiness.

"I think so that but that means that her job is vacant and that puts the company at a disadvantage."

"Ah I see, well I put the word out on Monday that we're looking for someone and start setting up interviews." Greg replied pulling out his blackberry and taking notes. Brooke smiled and shook her head.

"That won't be necessary, I already know who I want but I do need you to find me another assistant." Greg stopped typing and looked up at her, eyes wide with concern and slight anger. Brooke just shook her head and laughed at her ever faithful assistant.

"I can't have you be my assistant and do Peyton's job at the same time, so I need you to find me a new assistant, essentially someone just you. Actually, now that I think about it, we should get at least three new assistant that way you have one and I have one and then there's another to help out, yeah that's a good idea." Greg just sat there starring at her with his wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. "Greg? Are you still with me?" Brooke asked snapping her fingers to grab his attention. Moments later Greg shook his head bringing him back to the present moment.

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, did you say that I'm getting Peyton's job?" Brooke nodded leaning back in her chair. "Why?"

"Greg honey, you've been with me since the beginning and who knows Peyton's job better than you?"

"Thank you so much Brooke!" He exclaimed standing up and quickly rounding her desk before pulling him into his arms.

"You deserve it."

"And I promise to find you the best assistant possible." Brooke nodded and grabbed her bag placing some files and work inside before hugging Greg again. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you for giving me this amazing opportunity." Brooke nodded and kissed his cheek letting him to celebrate with Haley since she also had a fantastic day. As Brooke got in her car she smiled, reveling in the moment, things had gotten so turned so upside down that Brooke didn't think that anything would work out but judging by Peyton and Greg's happiness things were going to work out just fine.

_Present Day_

"Hey dad?" Adam asked looking up at his father confused. Nathan looked up at Adam acknowledging his question while taking a chug from his water bottle. "I thought that Aunt Haley ran the label." Nathan choked on his water and looked at his son wondering how he was going to answer his question.

* * *

**A/N: Sort of a Cliffhanger, a little one at that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you to those that have stuck with me. There's only three chapters left in this story and I'm hoping to finish before I head back to school.**


	30. An Emotionally Draining Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill or any characters associated with it. I can only take ownership of the plot line and the other characters.

* * *

**

Nathan sat across from his agent unable to wrap his mind around what was happening. He starred down at the contract in front of him and then back up to his agent. "Nathan, I know that this isn't want you planned but the team had a fantastic offer and The Bobcats thought it was time that you moved on to another team." Nathan nodded angry at his team for blindsiding him like this, they hadn't even had the nerve to tell him themselves, and he had to hear it from ESPN. After being with Charlotte for almost six years now he thought they would have more decency then that, but Nathan thought wrong. Sighing one last time Nathan put the pen to paper and signed the contract.

Brooke sat at her desk working on new designs when she heard her door open. Looking up she smiled as Nathan came into the office but frowned when she saw the sad look on his face. "Nathan? What's wrong?" She asked putting down her pencil and walking around her desk towards him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Brooke searched his face trying to find any indication of what was wrong and nodded motioning towards the sitting area in her office. Pulling him down on the couch next to her she waited for him to start. "I got some news today." He started staring intently down at his hands.

"What kind of news?" Brooke asked trying to draw out of him whatever was bothering him so much.

"Well it depends on how you look at it." He replied glancing up to look at her before looking back down at his hands. "I got traded to the San Antonio Spurs." He whispered bracing himself for Brooke's reaction.

"What?" Brooke asked completely caught off-guard by Nathan's news. Yes, she knew that trading was always a possibility but she hadn't really thought that the Bobcats would ever trade Nathan not after all that he had done for them.

"Yeah the Bobcats wanted a player of theirs and the Spurs said that they would trade him if the Bobcats gave them Sean and I. I signed the deal this morning."

Silence fell between the two as Brooke starred out the window of her office, her mind reeling from the magnitude of Nathan's news. "When do you have to leave?" Brooke asked minutes later, her mind still unable to process what was happening.

"I talked to the GM this morning and he told me and Sean that we were to report for training and practice at the end of the month, giving us time to get a place and settled in." Brooke shook her head starring off into the distance.

"What are we going to do?" She asked now focused intently on Nathan, while she envisioned the reaction her kids were going to have.

"There's nothing we can do, we can't up root the kids and your job is here. The only thing we can do is get ready for just seeing each other on the weekends. Sean and I are flying out to San Antonio to meet the GM, Coach, and the team tomorrow and to also find a place to stay while we're out there."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Brooke asked wanting to be with Nathan as much as possible before he had to report for work.

"Not for this trip but when I do move out there yeah I want you guys to come with." Brooke nodded and wrapped her arms around him. Nathan signed and pulled her closer to him trying to relish in their moment together. "Are you okay?" He whispered lightly running his hand through her hair. She shrugged not sure if she was okay or not, she was still too shocked. "I know it's going to be hard but we can do it, we'll make it work somehow."

"I know, it's just going to be different that's all. I'm so used to seeing you every day and now I won't." Nathan nodded pulling away but keeping his arm around her waist holding her to him.

"I guess I should let you get back to work, I'm gonna go pick up Adam and Megan from my mom and spend some time with them." Brooke nodded and stood up wrapping her arms around him one more time before he left.

She sat at her desk still in a daze about what was happening, for six years she's been comforted with the fact that Nathan wouldn't get traded, he had done so much for Charlotte that they would be crazy to let him go. To let him go would be like saying to him, oh thanks for your years of hard work and the two championships you've given us, but someone younger and more popular than you has come along and we think it's time that you move on somewhere else. Trading was probably the only thing that Brooke really hated about the NBA, she understood the training and practices hours and even the away games but trading was something she could never be okay with. How could they decide right before the season started that they were just going to trade two of their biggest players for some no-name from college, it made no sense to her. Running a hand through her hair Brooke decided to at least try and finish up the new designs so that her day wouldn't be a complete waste.

Nathan pulled up in front of his mom's house and took a deep breath, it was never easy to tell his kids, now seven and five that he was leaving and wouldn't be around as much. It almost felt as if he were about to tell his kids that he and Brooke were splitting up, he thought as he slowly got out of the car and made his way up the walk. As Nathan walked into the house he couldn't help but smile as Megan ran down the hallway giggling as Adam and Deb chased her. Megan crashed right into Nathan's legs and held on tightly begging him to keep her away from Nana Deb and Adam. He laughed and picked her up kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Nate, is everything okay? I wasn't expecting you for another couple of hours." Instead of answering Nathan put Megan down and crouched down so he was eye level with Adam.

"Adam take your sister in the living room, alright? I've have to talk to Nana." Adam nodded and grabbed Megan's hand leading his little sister into the living room.

"Nathan what's wrong?" Deb asked as Nathan motioned towards the kitchen.

Waiting until they were in the kitchen and out of earshot of the kids Nathan took another deep breath. "I'm being traded to San Antonio."

"When?"

"I report at the end of the month but I leave tomorrow to meet the team and find a place to live."

"What about Brooke?" Deb asked instantly worried about her daughter-in-law.

"She's going to stay here with the kids because we can't up root them like that, it's not fair. I'll also be flying down every weekend and when I have time off."

"That's a lot of traveling." Nathan shrugged knowing that not coming home was not an option. There was no way that he could go months without seeing his children and Brooke.

"It's the only option and I know that when the kids have time off they might come out there she'll probably get them to as many games as she can."

"I can't believe it. You've been playing there for six years and they decide to trade you now."

"It's the nature of the beast, I knew that when I got drafted that I ran the risk of being traded at the drop of a dime." Nathan reasoned, trying to rationalize it for both of them.

"Yeah, but you've done so much for them. I mean you helped them win two championships and they just decide that they want some no-name college player, who seems to be more than he is, it doesn't seem right." Nathan nodded knowing that his mom was right but he still wanted to play and if that meant going to San Antonio then he would go to San Antonio.

"I still want to play, I still have some years left in me and I don't want to just say I'm done when I know that there's some more left in me."

"I understand that Nathan, but you're thirty six now and have two kids. You have to think about them."

"I am thinking about them mom, that's why I'm going to San Antonio. Yeah I'm not happy about being away from them but I want them to see that you can achieve your dreams. Both Brooke and I understand that with the NBA comes the possibility of being traded and she seems to be okay with it. Call me selfish but I want to live out my dream." Nathan replied angry that his mom would even bring up his children and insinuate that he didn't love them or care about them. Deb sighed and turned towards the living room where she could see Adam and Megan playing.

"Are you sure that Brooke's okay with this?"

"I know that it's not what she wants but she supports me just like I support her. We'll make it work no matter how hard it gets. I will not let another Nike incident happen." Nathan replied his mind flashing back to his second year at Charlotte when he got the Nike deal and how upset Brooke had been about his absence, since that day both of them had vowed to stand by each other no matter how much distance there was between them. "I'm not asking you to accept what's happening because even I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around it, but it's what's going on and hopefully after this season I can get traded somewhere closer to here, I just need you to be there for Brooke. She's going to have it hard for the first couple of months and I don't want anything to make it worse."

"I am happy for you, Nathan; it's just that I know how hard it is going to be on Brooke that's all. It's nothing about you being selfish, this is your job and people can get relocated for their jobs all the time. I also know that playing in the NBA is a dream that you've been working towards since you were seven. I'm just unhappy that it's happening now when your children are so young and won't really understand why you're gone all the time. You're a great father Nathan and I don't want you to look back in ten years and regret this decision." Nathan nodded glancing over to make sure that Adam and Megan were unaware of what was going on. "I, of course, will be here for Brooke and you as well. What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"I have to be at the airport at 5:30."

"Why don't I just come over later and spend the night that way Brooke can go with you to the airport?" Deb asked as Adam finally grew tired of playing in the living room and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Thanks mom." Nathan replied walking around the island and wrapping his arms around his mother. Deb smiled and hugged Nathan back.

"Now go spend some time with your kids Nate." Nathan nodded and turned towards Adam and Megan a huge smile spread across his face.

"Come on guys, let's go surprise mommy at work!" The kids cheered and led Nathan out of the house, giving Nathan the much needed distraction from the trading.

Brooke sat in her office looking over the designs when yet again she was interrupted. Looking up Brooke thought that it would be Nathan with the kids but instead she found herself looking at a tired and overwhelmed Haley James. "Hey Haley." Brooke greeted, already preparing herself for the worst.

"Hi Brooke." Haley replied falling into a chair in front of Brooke's desk.

"Are you okay? You look awfully tired and overworked." Haley sighed pushing some fallen hair out of her face.

"I've just been working really hard at the label lately. I'm putting the finishing touches on my album and looking for new artists, it's just so much to do."

"Why isn't Peyton helping out? I thought her job as label owner was to find bands for you." Haley looked up and leaned forward resting her upper arms on Brooke's desk.

"She hasn't been feeling well, she'll come in looking really tired and sluggish and for the past three days I've found her sleeping in her office during the day." Brooke pushed out a gush of air and leaned back in her chair flashing back to conversation with Peyton a month ago about how Peyton was so tired all of the time. Brooke sighed again and leaned forward on her elbows resting her head in her hands.

"I guess I can't keep putting off this conversation, I'll talk to her." Haley nodded and finally really looked at Brooke noticing the stiffness in her shoulders and slight exhaustion in her voice.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Haley asked leaning forward the concern for her best friend jolting her overtired system.

"Nathan's been traded to San Antonio." Haley's eyes grew huge and her mouth fell open.

"When did this happen?"

"Nathan met with his agent this morning and signed the contract. He's flying out there tomorrow to do some stuff and then leaves to start the season at the end of the month."

"That's pretty fast."

"Well that's the NBA for you; they want to make sure that they've worked out all the kinks in the team before the preseason starts."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Of course, I'm not overly happy about it, but it's Nathan's job and it's something that happens all the time. I know that it's going to be hard but we'll get through it and I know that Nathan will work really hard to get traded to a team closer or if he does stay in San Antonio then I'll start splitting my time between Tree Hill and San Antonio. Plus now that I've got this Peyton thing to deal with, I have something to distract myself." Haley nodded and stood up walking around the desk and wrapping her arms around Brooke.

"Greg and I are here for you, whenever you need us." Brooke nodded and took a deep breath trying to keep the freshly formed tears at bay. She had made this far without breaking down, she wasn't going to start now.

"I'm going to talk to Peyton today and figure this out. You just focus on your album and I'll handle the rest." Haley just looked at Brooke, wondering how she could turn her emotions on and off like that and just swift focus to something else, but instead of questioning it nodded and turned to leave throwing a see ya later on her way out of the door.

Brooke waited until the door shut behind Haley before putting her head down on the desk and trying to find the positivity in the jumbled mess she had been thrown in. With her head down Brooke lets the tears she's been holding back fall and for a good half hour she sits alone in her office silently crying. Sitting up she wiped her eyes and picked up the phone to make one of the most difficult phone calls that could quite possibly taint her relationship with her best friend.

"Hello?" Peyton answered sounding as if Brooke's call had woken her up.

"Peyton, it's Brooke." Peyton sat up in bed noticing how Brooke hadn't used one of her nicknames.

"Hey Brooke."

"Look I'm not going to beat around the bush with this. What the hell is going on with you? I mean you weren't happy at the company so you opened a record label and now you're not even going to the studio, but making Haley do everything. I don't understand you Peyton, I thought music was something you wanted to do."

"Brooke, I love the label I really do. I wasn't planning on not working, it just sort of happened."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked starring out her window trying to remain calm.

"Brooke, I'm pregnant with twins." For a moment Brooke let herself go into the happy shock that usually accompanies a friend saying their pregnant before she slipped back into professional mode.

"Peyton that's great, I'm so happy for you and Luke. But this is business and I can't just ignore the fact that you're not doing your job. I know being pregnant and working is hard, but I think you should make a more conscious effort to try and at least do some work, whether it is at home or the studio I don't care. Just make sure that the work is getting done and that you're not pushing your only artist away." Peyton pulled the phone away from her ear and starred at it with disbelief, where had her best friend gone. Why was Brooke treating her as an employee and not the best friend that she claimed she was.

"What the hell Brooke?" Peyton asked her anger and confusion laced within her voice. "What is hell is wrong with you? I'm not just some employee and you can boss around, ya know. I thought I was your best friend and I thought that you would understand. I was going to call and ask if you thought it was a good idea if I hired a studio manager, but I can see that you just don't care. I don't know what the hell is going on with you but honestly I don't like this side of you."

"Peyton, you are my best friend and outside of the office I love you to death. But you also need to realize that business is business and you can't screw around with money and people's careers. A lot of money went into the label and there is a lot riding on its success. Haley is relying on you to help her finish her album and get her back on tour. We'll look into finding someone to run the label while you figure out what you're going to do." Brooke paused letting her words soak in and felt more tears begin to fall from her eyes. "I just don't get it Peyton, why can't you ever tell me anything? Why do I have to confront you about stuff? When did we get to the point that you feel like you can't tell me anything? Where did my best friend go?" Peyton sat silent on her bed wondering the exact same thing.

"I don't know what happened. I think we just grew up and things changed. Maybe we've grown apart."

"I guess maybe we have. I'll have Millicent call you later on this week to set up a meeting with Greg to find a replacement for you. Congrats on the twins Peyton." Brooke replied hanging up the phone and starring out the window. Shaking her head Brooke stood up and gathered her things, today had been an emotionally exhausting day and she just wanted to go home and spend some time with her kids and Nathan.

When Brooke walked into the house a half hour later Nathan had already heard about the fight between Peyton and Brooke. Nathan was just ending his call with Luke when he saw a very tired and drained looking Brooke walk through the door. Without a word Nathan set his phone down and walked over towards Brooke pulling her into his arms. She collapsed in his arms and let everything she had been holding back go. Nathan stood there without a word doing everything he could think of to sooth his distraught wife. He knew that nothing he did, could fix what had happened today between the two friends, but he was at least going to let her know that he was there and he would be there through everything no matter what team he was playing for, he would always be there.

* * *

**A/N: I've finally updated! I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that it's taking so long for these updates but school is yet again taking over my life. There are only two more chapters left and I hope to have them up soon. If you guys also have any ideas or suggestions for the story, please don't hesitate to tell me.**


	31. The Big Announcement

**Author's Note: This chapter jumps about 2 years into the future. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Brooke Scott has come to the realization that she is not cut out to be an NBA wife anymore. At first it was awesome; it was a title she was proud to have. But now, at the age of 38, the excitement has worn off and she's just going through the motions now. She's still proud of Nathan, she still smiles every time he steps out onto the court, but her cheering isn't as loud anymore. She loves watching her children during Nathan's games though, they get so excited and more than make up for Brooke's slightly diminished cheering. Brooke grown out of the lifestyle that comes along with being an NBA wife.

Nathan walks out of the locker room after yet another game. He loves playing in the NBA, it's been a dream come true to step out onto the court each and every night. But it's hard being so far away from his family. It's hard to see them, since the kids are in school during the most of the season and when Nathan does have time off there's something going on that prevents him from going home to see his family. He's been playing in the NBA for almost ten years now, and recently Nathan has been thinking about retiring. He knows that retiring will be hard, since he's been living this hectic life and enjoying every minute of it. But his kids are getting older now and he wants to leave when things are good instead of waiting until the wave comes crashing down.

Brooke sat in her office looking over the designs for the new collection when her cell phone began to ring. Sighing Brooke set the tablet down and looked over at her phone, she glanced at the caller ID and furrowed her brow when she saw Nathan's name flashing on her screen. "Hey Nathan, is something wrong?" Brooke asked glancing over at the time; Nathan didn't usually call until much later.

"Nothing is wrong; I just wanted to hear your voice." He replied starring out over his balcony enjoying the warm weather.

"I miss you." She whispered leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes.

"I miss you too. How are you?" He asked leaning against the railing.

"I'm okay, just crazy busy working on the new collection. How's San Antonio?" Brooke replied indulging in the small talk wondering what was really bothering Nathan.

"It's San Antonio." He flatly replied starring out his window and seeing nothing special.

"What's on your mind?" Brooke finally asks not liking the silence that had fallen between the two.

"Nothing I'm just thinking I guess."

"About?" She probes worrying about him even more with each passing moment of silence.

"Retiring." Nathan replied pinching the bridge of his nose, not sure what was going to actually happen.

"What brought this on?" Brooke asked concerned that there was something else that Nathan wasn't telling her.

"I'm just tired of being away from you and the kids all the time. My weekend trips aren't enough time with you guys and it's getting harder for you guys to come see me. I don't really know what I'm going to do just yet but it's an option and what better time to leave then when I'm sort of on top instead of waiting until I'm playing poorly, ya know?"

"It makes sense, but I don't want you to retire just because you think that it would make things easier."

"Wait what do you mean by make it easier?" Nathan replied leaning forward on full alert, not liking the tone of voice that she was using. "Brooke, what's going on?" Brooke sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

For a moment she couldn't help but laugh at the concerned tones in Nathan's voice. Even miles away Nathan could still pick up on things just by her voice. "Nathan, I'm pregnant." Nathan, who was in the middle of pacing the distance of his small living room, stopped mid step and pulled the phone away from his ear starring at the phone.

"huh?" Nathan muttered still in shock over the bombshell of good news that Brooke had dropped on him.

"I'm pregnant, about 2 months so, in fact."

"Wow." He muttered still frozen in the middle of his living room.

"I'm taking that as a good wow." Brooke replied standing up and beginning to pack up her things since she had to pick up Megan and Adam from Karen's.

"Of course it was a good wow. I'm happy I'm just sort of in shock ya know? I mean one minute we're talking about me retiring and then you tell me you're pregnant."

"I know but that's how I roll. I'm all about giving you good news when you're thinking about major life changing situations." Nathan laughed and walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. "I really wish that I could help you figure this out Nathan, I really do. I know how hard it's going to be for you to make this decision, but I'm here for you. I'll always lend my ear to listen and if need be I'll be on the next flight out to see you." Nathan smiled wishing that he was there with her.

"I know baby, I know. I love you so much for just being you." Brooke smiled and looked down at her calendar. Suddenly she had the perfect thought on how to both celebrate her being pregnant and help Nathan at least somehow with her decision. "I'm going to shower and make something to eat so I'll call you later."

"Okay I love you Nathan."

"I love you too." Brooke smiled, picked up her bag, and dialed the number of her always on call former assistant, now turned Vice President.

"Yes boss lady?" Brooke smiled at Greg's term for her as she walked out of her office.

"I need a favor."

"Anything for my favorite boss."

"Okay can you get me three plane tickets for San Antonio for tonight?"

"Sure, is anything wrong?" Greg asked already picking up his office phone and already dialing the number of their travel agent.

"Nothing major is wrong; I just think that since the kids have a four day weekend because of conferences that we would go visit Nathan."

"Did you tell him?" Greg asked referring to the news about her pregnancy, news that he had been there to witness first hand when she found out three days ago.

"Yes I told him, that's partly why I'm flying out there."

"Alright I'll make the arrangements and let you know the info."

"Thanks Greg, you truly are the best and I can't imagine what my life would be like without you." Greg smiled and shook his head; Brooke was the best boss that Greg had ever had. Although he wondered if she knew that she was spoiling him with all the praise she was giving him. Shaking his head again Greg hung up his cell phone and concentrated on arranging Brooke's last minute trip to San Antonio.

Nathan sat in his living room bored out of his mind. He could've been out partying with his teammates and just enjoying a fun night of drinking and clubbing, but lately Nathan hadn't felt like going out. He honestly thought that his time could be better spent at home with his kids. He wished now that he had convinced Brooke into moving out here with him. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and headed into his kitchen to get something to drink when a knock on the door sounded throughout his condo. Starring at the door for a few moments wondering who could possibly be knocking he proceeded slowly towards the door. Opening the door he smiled when he saw Brooke holding the hand of two very sleepy children. He wasted no time in ushering them into the apartment. Megan and Adam were both very awake when they saw their dad and both jumped into his arms and wrapped their arms around him, happy to see him.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked his arms still very tightly around his children relishing in the comfort that his children could give him without even trying.

"Well I noticed that the kids had a four day weekend and I decided that I couldn't wait another month to see you." Nathan beamed at her and set his kids down before pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips passionately against hers. "I missed you." Brooke murmured lovingly as she pulled away and laughed quietly at how Adam and Megan slipped back into their tired moods again.

"How about we get you guys to bed?" Both shook their heads wanting to spend some more time with their dad. "I promise tomorrow morning we'll get up and you guys can help me make breakfast for mommy, okay?" Adam, the silently nominated spokesperson for the Scott children, thought about for a moment and nodded his head as a yawn slipped out of his mouth. Nathan smiled at Brooke and grabbed a hand of each child and led them into the bedroom that they shared when they visited and tucked them into bed.

Brooke walked into the kitchen and searched for something to drink while she waited for Nathan to come back. She settled on the bottle of unopened wine that had obviously been left over from the last time she came to visit and settled onto the sofa in Nathan's living room.

Nathan came back 10 minutes later and sat next to her setting her glass of wine down on the table next to his he pulled her towards him again and kissed her again. He was beyond happy to see her and wanted to make the most of the time they had together. "Mhmm, you must've missed me a lot." Brooke joked leaning back with a dreamy smile across her face.

"You have no idea." He replied capturing her lips again. Pulling away Brooke rested her forehead against Nathan just enjoying the moment between the two. It had been a long time since the two of them and had a moment like this. "I'm really glad you guys are here." Nathan whispers as he grabs both of their wine glasses and leans back against the sofa.

"You didn't sound right this afternoon, there was something off in your voice and I knew that I needed to get to you as soon as possible. I need to know what's really going on in your head." Nathan took another drink and sighed.

"I'm not happy anymore. It's hard being out here day in and day out with no one here, I mean when I win a game you're not here to celebrate with. When I lose a game you're not here to make it better. I'm just tired of being away from you for such a long time."

"Nathan, I know that it's not the easiest situation and it's so hard to be away from you, but if you still love playing and still get excited when you step out on the court than I don't think you really want to retire."

"I think that I'm going to retire at the end of this season because honestly I wanna go out when I'm still playing well. I'm not going to wait around and become a joke like some other players and plus our kids aren't getting any younger and with another on the way I really want to be there for their pivotal moments in their lives. I'm still gonna talk to the coaches and GM to see what they think and then I'll officially make a decision."

"I'm behind you 100% no matter what decision you make, you know that right?" Brooke asked part of her afraid that Nathan was making a rash decision and the other part slightly happy that she would finally get to have her husband back full time. Nathan looked at her, there was something off about her tone, something in her voice made him feel as if she felt bad for the decision he was about to make.

"What's really bothering you Brooke? I know that there's something bothering you because I can hear it in your voice."

"I just don't want you to feel that you have to do this. I don't want you to retire and then in 6 months completely hate me because I ruined your career. I know that being pregnant again really isn't the most ideal in this situation but I don't want you to rush into anything." Nathan smiled and leaned forward gently pressing his lips against Brooke's.

"Brooke, I'm not making this decision just because you're pregnant or because it would make life easier. I'm making this decision because I think that 10 years is more than enough time for me. I think it's time that I move on to the next item on my career to-do list." Brooke shook her head and leaned back against the sofa content that Nathan knew what he was doing and that he wouldn't be making any rash decisions anytime soon.

The next morning after Nathan and the kids had made breakfast for Brooke; Nathan headed off to yet another day filled with practice and work outs. Brooke sat in Nathan's living room working on her designs while Adam and Megan spent time with Amy Duncan and their two kids. She looked up from her sketchbook and tuned into what the reporter was saying on Sports Center, a program that Brooke had started watching with Nathan. When she saw Nathan's picture appear on the screen she scrambled for the remote and quickly turned up the volume.

_"I just received word that the General Manager for the San Antonio Spurs has called a press conference. We have no idea what exactly this press conference could be about, so we send you now to San Antonio." _ The screen switched from the sports caster to R.C. Buford who was standing at a podium in front of a background that was used for every major press conference. Brooke sat forward setting her sketchbook next to her on the sofa.

_"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the press, thank you for taking time out of your busy day to come here. So without further ado, I would like to bring out the man responsible for calling this press conference, Nathan Scott." _Cameras flashed left and right as Nathan walked across the 'stage' towards the podium where R.C. stood, both men shook hands and R.C. leaned forward whispering something into Nathan's ear causing Nathan to laugh lightly and smile, erasing the serious expression from his face.

_"Thank you all for coming. I know you're all probably wondering why on earth I would call this press conference since we all know my personal feelings on the media, but with such an important announcement to be made I felt that I could put aside those feelings. It is no secret that I have had a somewhat blessed career in the NBA, a career that I would do again in a heartbeat. But with my tenth year in the league coming to a close, I feel that it is time that I hang up my jersey, when the tide is high." _Nathan stopped and looked up a look of pure relief and content washing over his system. R.C. stepped back towards Nathan and rested a hand on his shoulder.

_"The Spurs are very sad to see that Nathan will not be returning with the team next season but we wish him continued success and happiness as he continues on in his career. We will now open up the floor for questions." _Immediately voices filled the seemingly quiet press room and Brooke fell back against the sofa soaking it all in. She looked straight ahead at the screen watching silently as Nathan answered questions, but she heard no sound. She never thought that Nathan would make a decision this quickly. She at least thought that Nathan would wait until closer to the end of the season, but now that it was a reality Brooke didn't know how she felt about it.

Nathan walked into the locker room to change for practice and with each step he took he felt a hundred times lighter. He knew the moment that he walked into R.C's office that R.C. was going to stand behind him 100%, he knew that it was time to hang up his jersey and focus on his family. As he changed he knew that retiring was going to make him play his heart out from now until the end of the season. For the moment Nathan was focused on finishing the season on the best note possible, he had no idea of what was going to happen the day after he played his last game, he would have to concur that bridge when he came to.

Back in Tree Hill the news of Nathan's retirement was spreading like wild fire. Everyone was talking about it and quickly got around to the heads the gossip chain and some key people at Tree Hill High School were very pleased to hear about Nathan's retirement.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the next chapter with a slight hint about what's going to happen. I'm sad to say that there is only one chapter left of this story and since I start my spring break tomorrow I'm hoping to finish this story during that time. I'm so thankful for the readers that have stuck with me and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **


	32. History Repeats Itself

**Author's Note: Wow it's been a long time since I've updated, but this chapter has taken that long to write. I hope that you enjoy the final product and it does a good job ending the story.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately have nothing to do with One Tree Hill, and only owe the creative liberty I took in writing this story.**

* * *

Nathan sat in the locker room starring at the jersey twisted in his hands. He knew this day was coming, he had known since the day that he made his announcement that this day was going to come, but Nathan never thought that it his last game would be the championship game. He was more than happy when his team had made it into the playoffs, beyond overjoyed that they made it to the divisional championship, but when they won that game and ended up in the final Nathan couldn't find a word to describe how he felt. So when he stepped out onto the court and he looked up at the stands and saw his family, everyone he'd ever considered his family cheering for him in the crowd his heart burst with happiness. As he played his heart out, he pushed the foreboding feeling out of his heart.

Now sitting in the locker room the feeling was back, almost crushing him with how real this was. Tonight had been his last game of his career; it was the last time that he was ever going to step out onto the court dressed as player. The only way that Nathan was going to get back out anywhere near the court was if he became a coach but that wasn't a decision he was ready to make just yet. As he sat there he let the reality of the situation sink in for a few moments before he stood up and began cleaning out his locker, he knew that he could wait to do such a tedious task but he wanted to leave the stadium tonight without much fuss.

Brooke walked down the corridor, following the cheers hoping to find her husband. She knew that he was going to have a hard time and she felt that she needed to be there for him. As she pushed her way through the crowd of people standing outside the locker room, she hoped that Nathan wasn't taking it as hard as she was. She never thought that she would be this upset on Nathan's last day. Watching him walk out on the court for the last time as a player in the National Basketball League Brooke couldn't help but tear up as his name was announced for the last time. With each basket he made and each minute he played she felt her heart constrict a little bit more. She knew that Nathan was not going to have an easy time letting the lifestyle go, she knew that he was going to have a hard time adjusting to being home every single day.

Finally Brooke made her way into the locker room and managed to find herself pushed into the arms of R.C., who was more than happy to see her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him properly. "Congratulations R.C., it was a fantastic game."

"I believe that was mostly because the guys wanted to spend Nathan off with another ring. They played their best because that's what Nathan wanted."

"Speaking of my husband, do you think I could see him? I know that he's probably going through a whirlwind of emotions right now."

"Of course he's over by his locker, just be careful around the guys they're a little too caught up in the celebration to be concerned about who's around them." R.C. warned looking down at Brooke's pregnant belly. Brooke laughed and nodded setting off in the direction of Nathan's locker. Looking around she smiled at the happy players all celebrating and congratulating each other, with a hand pressed against her stomach she expertly weaved her way through the crowd. She stopped just short of Nathan who was just finishing packing up his locker and watched him for a few seconds. She smiled as he picked up the pictures that he had placed around his locker and walked over to him.

"Congratulations Hotshot." She whispered in his ear smirking when she saw his shoulders tense then relax when he realized it was his wife, turning he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked looking around at his celebrating teammates.

"I thought you might be having a hard time with this being your last game, so here I am."

"You really are the best ya know that?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders and sat down in front of Nathan's locker patting the seat next to her.

"I might have also wanted some alone time with you before everyone else gets their hands on you." She replied glancing around the noisy locker room laughing slightly at how excited the rest of the team was.

"Where is everyone else by-the-way?"

"Outside celebrating with the rest of the fans, they're eager to get their hands on you." Nathan laughed and wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulder. "I cried pretty much the whole game." She admitted quietly resting her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd get this upset."

"I didn't either, but the moment you stepped out on the crowd it hit me that this was the last time I would get to see you and I realized that I wouldn't get to see you play professionally anymore, it was so surreal. Funny part is though that I had everyone Lucas especially freaked out a majority of the game." Nathan laughed picturing his brother's face. "Oh don't worry I got a picture of it." Nathan smiled and kissed her cheek.

"That might just make this a little bit easier." Brooke sighed and wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist.

"Well I know two people who really want to see you and could possibly cheer you up just a little bit more." Nathan smiled and stood up extending his hand to Brooke and together they made their way out of the locker room towards their own celebration. Reaching the group Adam and Megan rushed towards Nathan beyond happy to see their dad again. Brooke stood slightly off to the side with a watery smile watching as Nathan was congratulated by everyone. She knew that Nathan wouldn't be hers just yet; he had the parade to do and a plethora of media interviews to do, but she was finally going to get her husband back.

That night the whole city was abuzz, it seemed as if everyone was out in the streets celebrating. It was hard getting from the arena back to Nathan's apartment, but once they made it home and put the kids to bed Nathan sat out on the balcony starring down at the people still celebrating in the streets. "Hey, you okay?" Brooke asked coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around Nathan's waist. Nathan sighed and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. "Talk to me." Brooke whispered pulling Nathan towards some chairs. She sat down in front of him resting her hands on his knees, trying to draw him out of the shell he had built around himself.

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm still trying to wrap my head around what's going on. All of it won't hit me until I'm sitting at home with nothing really pressing to do." Brooke sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Nathan, you need a break. You've been going and playing for a long time now. Your body is going to catch up to you and why not just take some time and enjoy life? You finally have time to really be there for the kids, you'll finally get to know who they're growing up to be. Plus it's only a matter of time before you figure out the next career, I mean you're Nathan Scott and I know you can't handle sitting around the house for more than a day before you crazy."

"I wish it were that easy; I mean I'm walking away from my life, my dream, my passion it's going to take a while to adjust. The only highlight of this is that I do get to finally be home with you and the kids. This is just going to take some adjusting and it'll be fine." Nathan reassures in the way that only Nathan can and Brooke lets the subject drop. This is something Nathan has to deal with on his own anyway. Letting the silence overtake them, Brooke stood up and walked back over towards the railing letting the sounds from the street above drown out the thoughts running through her head. They spent another hour watching the fans running throughout the streets before finally heading off to bed since Brooke and the kids were flying back to Tree Hill the next day.

The next few days flew by for Nathan, who was busy going to almost every major event in San Antonio, including a city wide parade, and a plethora of different media outlets around the country talking about his retirement and the championship win. During that time Brooke made sure to send people to pack up the condo so that Nathan could return home after his media tour. Nathan finally returned home almost two weeks after the series had ended too many calls about what he was going to do now that he was no longer playing in the NBA.

* * *

Brooke Davis-Scott was not one that liked to have idle time on her hands. She liked to keep herself busy, whether she was working or even spending time with her family. So when her doctor advised to her that bed rest would be idle for the last month of her pregnancy, just because of how hectic the last couple of months had been for the baby, Brooke didn't know what to do with herself. Nathan, who had taken over the duties of both manager of the house and even dealing with COB, was keeping a watchful eye on her. He wasn't letting her do anything that involved getting out of bed. It had been three weeks since her last doctor's appointment and Brooke Davis was already at the breaking point.

"Nathan Scott let me get out of this damn bed! I'm going stir crazy being confined to this room day in and day out!" She exclaimed one morning after the children had been taken to school leaving only them in the house.

"Brooke, sweetheart you heard the doctor this is best for you." Nathan calmly replied completely used to her outbursts, she had been saying the same one for almost a week now and by this point it barely fazed him.

"Please Nathan? Can we just take a little walk down the block or something? I'm sure that would be completely okay. You don't understand how bored I am right now. Tabloids aren't even holding my attention anymore and I've watched every single good DVD we have." She whined hitting the bed, almost in a manner in which one of the kids would. Nathan just shook his head and set down the tray of food he had brought up in front of her.

"Let me call the doctor and if he says yes then I'd be more than happy to take a walk with you." Brooke sighed and picked up a piece of toast munching on it as Nathan left the room. As Brooke went to take another bite of her toast a flash of pain ripped through her body making her double over and clutch her stomach. She knew the moment that the pain subsided that she was most likely going to into labor. She waited still holding onto her stomach, her eyes glued to the clock timing the interval, waiting to see how much time pasted before the pain came back.

Nathan walked back into the room minutes later, a smile on his face, ready to help Brooke get ready for their doctor approved walk when he saw her holding onto her stomach. Immediately he rushed over to the bed moving the tray out of the way and placing a hand over hers. "Brooke? What's wrong baby?" He asked his eyes flickering between their hands and her eyes that had still not moved from the clock.

"I think I'm going into labor, but I'm trying to see how long before I feel another contraction."

"Are you sure that you're going to into labor and it's not something else?" Brooke tore her eyes away from the clock and softly glared at Nathan.

"Nathan, sweetheart," she started stressing the word sweetheart with a mixture of sarcasm and slight anger. "Of course I know that I'm going into labor, this isn't my first time at the rodeo." Nathan shook his head letting her implied insult at his intelligence roll off his back; he knew that she didn't mean it.

"Sorry stupid question, so how long as it been?" He asked moving his hand so it was holding hers.

"6 minutes." She replied feeling another contraction grab her body, this one a little stronger than the last, making her wince a little. "I think we should call the doctor and figure out how long before we have to go to the hospital."

"Alright I'll call him and Greg to see if he can pick up the kids in case we're already at the hospital." Brooke nodded and moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed while Nathan grabbed the nearest phone and began calling everyone he knew. Almost an hour later Brooke was getting situated in her room while Nathan was still making his way down the phone tree they had constructed for this exact situation. They were seasoned pros at passing time waiting for the baby to come; they even had a few games stashed in Brooke's overnight bag just in case they got extremely bored. This time around they weren't at the hospital long, a mere 8 hours, before the doctor was telling Nathan he was about to become a father again. It wasn't long before Brooke gave birth to a healthy baby boy, James Joshua Scott, or JJ at 8:19 pm. That night as both Brooke and the baby slept Nathan sat watching them replaying their entire history over in his head, going through every moment that had brought him to the this moment and wondering where the future was going to take them. He played with the phone in his hand watching the sun rise through the blinds before he dialed the number written on the piece of paper on his hand. While he watched Brooke sleep peacefully he spoke quietly with the principal of Tree Hill High School finally accepting the offer to come coach basketball.

* * *

**Present Time:**

Nathan looked up from the scrapbook sitting in front of him when Brooke walked in through the front door their youngest son trailing behind her, tiredly carrying his baseball stuff behind him. He smiled and shut the book as Brooke came over to him. Adam and Megan looked at their parents and smiled as they shared a kiss, while their younger brother JJ walked over to them and threw himself against the couch. The oldest kids looked at their parents in a new light now; they didn't know that they had been through so much to give them everything they took for granted it now.

"Thanks dad." Megan quietly said breaking the silence that had fallen between the family.

"For what Megs?" He asked putting the book on the table and stretching his legs in front of him, it had been a long couple of days reliving his life for his oldest kids.

"I guess for just answering our questions and telling us the truth. You could've have easily told us lies making it sound glamorous and awesome or you could have even not told us anything, but you were honest and answered all the questions we asked." Adam replied stepping into the conversation, he was always able to effectively read the thoughts of his younger sister. Megan nodded and smiled at Adam for being able to voice her thoughts.

"Don't worry about it. Your mom and I knew that you were going to ask about it eventually, especially with everything that's on the internet and the stories you've heard over the years." He replied checking the clock across from him and frowning. "Wow we lost track of time didn't we? Adam you better go get ready, we have to be at school in a half hour for your game." Adam checked the clock and jumped off the couch making his way towards the stairs.

"Hey do you think coach will go easy on me if I'm like 5 minutes late?" Adam asked as he was halfway up the stairs. Nathan shook his head and laughed.

"How about you try and not be late and I'll let you know." Adam smiled and rushed up the stairs. Nathan shook his head once again as he laughed at his son. Adam had decided while Nathan was reliving his life that he was going to give basketball a try this season, a decision that Nathan was nothing but supportive of, for more ways than Adam just carrying out the Scott name.

"Hey hotshot, don't you think that you and Adam need to get to school? I don't think it'd be right if the coach and soon to be star of the time were late for their first varsity game of the season, do you?" Brooke teased from across the room making Nathan laugh even more.

"Yes, you're probably right. I'll see you before the game right?" Brooke nodded and smiled as she watched Nathan and Adam make their way to the car and down the driveway. She knew that the moment that Nathan took the coaching position at Tree Hill that it was only a matter of time before Adam was on the team.

While Brooke sat in the bleachers in the gym watching the team warming up her eyes caught Nathan's and they shared a secret smile. There was something comforting about being in the place where their story began, something that always made Brooke more appreciative of the relationship she and Nathan shared. They had been through a lot in their marriage and knowing that at the end of the day they were still as madly in love as they had been in the beginning, made Brooke consider herself the luckiest woman in the world.

Nathan watched with pride as Adam took his first steps on the court of his first game, he swelled with pride and immediately flashed back to his first game. It was a new experience to see his son playing the game that had been such a huge part of who Nathan Scott was, he felt more anxious watching his son play than when he was playing. He briefly wondered if this was what Dan felt the first time Nathan had ever played basketball before he became a crazy overbearing father. While Nathan was lost in his thoughts he almost missed Adam and an opposing player crash into each other.

Brooke jumped out of her seat as Adam hit the other player and fell to the floor landing awkwardly and then suddenly grabbing his knee. It had happened so fast that Brooke couldn't figure out if Adam had hurt his knee when they collided or if he had injured it when he landed. Immediately kicking into gear she ran down the bleachers making her way through the players, refs, and coaches crowding Adam to get to her son.

Nathan snapped out his daze of watching his son get hurt, and rushed onto the court, his only concern was tending to his son. As he ran out onto the court, he noticed from the corner of his eye that a young girl had taken off from the first row of bleachers and was at Adam's side before anyone else. Nathan stopped just shy of his son and this mystery girl and watched as she leaned down trying to comfort Adam, who was clutching his knee and trying not to cry over the pain. Nathan looked up and saw Brooke stop right across from him and look up at Nathan. As they stood there glancing at each other and back to Adam and some girl, they seemed to be sharing a similar thought.

History was certainly repeating itself that night and as Brooke and Nathan sat with their son in the emergency room that night, they hoped that Adam and his girl didn't go through half the problems that they had on their journey to love.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is the end of the story. I'm sad that this story is coming to an end and I appreciate those that stuck through to the end. I hope that you enjoyed this story. I had so much fun writing each and every chapter.**


End file.
